Saints Row: Undercover
by Jack Sawyer
Summary: The Westside Rollerz, Los Carneles, The Vice Kings, The Third Street saints. These are the four gangs the FBI are gonna take down in Stillwater.
1. Recon Only

1

Recon Only

The West side Rollerz, the Vice Kings, The Carneles, and the Third Street Saints. All four gangs are what control the city of Stillwater. Alderman Hughes and Chief Monroe can't do anything to combat these gangs they just keep on cropping up wherever we look.

Lets start with The Carneles, Run by Hector and Angelo Lopez. This family has been running this gang for thirty years. Before the brothers, their father ran it. They're newest business partner… The Colombians. One of the biggest Drug Cartel in the world. These sons of bitches are directing most of their business in the illegal drug trafficking. And with the help of the Colombians, they're getting away with it. DEA can't pin any of these guys, they're so coordinated. Our best lead on the Colombians and the Carneles is a man by the name of Manuel Orejuela. Orejuela has connections to places like Cuba, Argentina, Mexico and other big Drug safes. The bad part is, we have no idea where this guy is. Our best guess is, if we find Orejuela, we find the Lopez brothers. Next to that the Carneles have the best hand in arms deals. We've only busted a small number of those deals. The brothers are protected by an APC by the name of Victor Rodriguez. This guy has taken more bullets than any of us combine. It's gonna take more than a bullet from our Berettas if we're gonna take him out.

Next we've got the Vice Kings. Run by Benjamin King, This guy is a little different from the others. We know where he is, believe me, you've seen King's record company. Along with his right hand man, Warren Williams, these guys have had a monopoly on the music industry. Not only that, they've had a large hand in the prostitution and retail industry. Now I know what you're thinking, why doesn't Stillwater PD just go in there and arrest the man. Well it's no secret that Stillwater PD is under the payroll of Benjamin King. I'd arrest Chief Monroe if I could but we don't have time to do that. Not to mention, anyone who comes near King or Williams has to go through their bodyguard, Anthony Green. They've got one more string attached. Tanya Winters, the head of the prostitution ring. A little whore herself but she's our best lead to bringing these guys down. You see, Tanya is a little less transparent than her partners, King and Williams. If we can get to Tanya, we could try to get information from her. But it's a work in progress at the moment.

Then there's the Westside Rollerz. These guys specialize in organizing street races around Stillwater, taking in the dough orbiting it. Then they've got their hands in the automobile industry. These guys transport about 200 cars every day and every day that number is growing. The gang is run by a Joseph Price. Not much is to be said about Price except for, he is a raging caraholic. The guy worships cars and has every car he wants. How does a guy like this run a gang? That's where his uncle, William Sharp, comes into play. If I didn't know any better. I'd say Sharp is running the gang instead of Price. He is Price's Financier and made the Rollerz what they are today.

And finally we get to the newest gang on the block, the Third Street Saints. These guys were formed only a year ago but they're growing quick. They're not specialized in just one field and they have their hands in all sorts of business. Julius Little, the mastermind of this entire gang. This guy came from the lowlifes of Sunnyvale. A Charismatic genius, he influenced a bunch of rundown kids to join the Third Street Saints and turned them into gangsters. Now he's gaining ground. Julius has a bunch of Lieutenants watching his back. First up we got a guy named Troy, last name unknown. This guy has a Brooklyn background, moved to Stillwater about half a year ago, and has stuck with Julius since. Then we've got Johnny Gat. This trigger-happy bastard will take down ten cops before running from a crime scene. Watch out for him. Finally we have Poindexter. This guy is what I think, the brains of the group. This is a pretty well rounded group so we haven't found many leads on bringing them down. One of our only leads is a girl named Aisha. If you're wondering, yes "Aisha" Aisha. She came from the row and had a relationship with "Mr. Cannon" Johnny Gat. Now we're not sure of the status of that relationship but if we developed some kind of plan, it would have to involve getting information from Aisha.

Now we've got specific orders from the governor stay in Stillwater until these gangs are under control. Now Agent Wellston… I want you to assemble your team and drive to Stillwater as soon as possible.

"Marcus do you have confirmation on the target?" said Ron Wellston. He was sitting in the team head quarters set up for the FBI. Ron was in his mid fifties and didn't want to admit it but looked it. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a black polo shirt.

"No he's entered the Friendly Fire. I can't tell who he is." Answered Marcus Keaton. Marcus was an African American in his late twenties. He stood down the street from the Friendly Fire store, one of many gun shops in Stillwater. Marcus wore black jeans, a black turtleneck and a brown leather jacket.

"Kerry, I want you to move into the store and make sure it's the target." Ordered Ron. Kerry Reed sat on a bus bench in front of the store. She was Spanish native, had black hair. She casually brushed her hair over her ear where she had an earpiece stuck in there.

"Moving into the store."

Ron looked over to his right where two people sat in front of two monitors. One was a white woman in her mid twenties and the other was a man in his late twenties.

"Okay Brea," he said to the woman. He full name was Brianna Coleman. "I want video feed on that store. I want to see everything that is going on in there." She nodded and immediately started typing on the computer in front of her. "Alex," said Ron to the man. His full name was Alex Ottman. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to pull up any emails through the server most of the gangs use." "What gangs don't use the server?"

"The Rollerz use a tougher system to hack into. But I'm working on that too."

"Good, keep doing that." Kerry said, "I'm inside." "Jason, Marcus, you got her back?" asked Ron to Marcus and the last field agent Jason Egan. Jason sat at the train station around the corner from Friendly Fire. Jason was in his late twenties but he looked younger.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll come in through the back door." Answered Jason. He stood up from his seat and got closer to the store very casually. Jason wore grey jeans, a black t-shirt and a beige sports coat. All the field agent carried a gun somewhere on them.

Kerry opened the door Friendly Fire and walked in. There were four people in the store, the storeowner, a woman and two men. One of the men was an older man balding and the other was a black man wearing a leather jacket and a drivers cap backwards. Kerry walked over to the counter next to the black man and looked down at the weapons. The blinds of the shop were open and the setting sun shined into the store. It created a great reflection on the glass keeping the customers away from the guns. Kerry studied the face of the black man's face from the reflection of the glass. She knew the face at first glance. She walked over to a case on the far wall and touched her ear casually. "I've got him."

"We've got a confirmation on our man. Julius Little is in the building." Said Ron.

"Okay, I'm moving in to make the arrest." Jason said walking across the streets.

"Negative Jason, we're gonna see where he goes, kill two birds with one stone." Said Marcus still at his corner.

"Um guys I'm looking through the traffic cams on that corner and I'm seeing some yellow coming toward the shop, they don't look like they're stopping in for a spell." Said Alex, looking at the guns in the back of gangster's pants.

"Did you get that everyone? Don't make any moves unless the target is put into danger." Marcus looked back to the shop and saw three Vice Kings enter the store.

Kerry turned to see the three Vice Kings enter the store. They didn't look threatening. Not threatening until one of them pulled out an MAC 11. "Hands up bitch!" Everyone in the store, including Julius and Kerry put their hands up.

"Heist." Kerry whispered. But one of the Vice Kings heard her and walked up to her.

"Shut up, or you're getting a bullet in your head." He said putting his Beretta up to her head.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Julius. The Vice King turned around and walked over to Julius.

"Holy Shit! Tommy! Look who this one is!" The third, which looked to be the leader of the group turned. He was African American and wore all yellow like everyone else but he had a yellow bandana over his face, only his eyes showed. He walked over to Julius and looked him straight in the eye.

"My god it is."

Jason waited impatiently outside the back entrance to the store.

"What is going on in there?" he called.

"Kerry said it was a heist." Said Ron.

"Once those Vice Kings recognize Julius, they're gonna kill him. We gotta stop them and just make an arrest." Jason argued grabbing for his SIG Sauer. "Jason, don't!"

"So the big Little from the Saints came for a visit to your local Friendly Fires." Said the leader of the three. The shopkeeper came back from the back and handed a bag to the man who pulled the gun on him.

"There, take it and leave!"

"Oh yeah we'll take it. And we'll take Julius here too."

"Fine, just get out of here." Said the storeowner. Kerry gave him a disgusted looked. The Vice King in charge pulled any weapons off Julius, He then pistol-whipped him. Julius fell to the floor.

"Stop!" Kerry shouted. The Vice King shot a look at Kerry but before he did anything they all heard a crash in the back of the store. The Vice King in charge elbowed the glass in from of the guns and grabbed a 12 gauge from the display case. He checked the ammo then slowly walked down the hall toward the back. He turned into another hallway to see the back door wide open.

"Keep them there, I'll be right back." He called back to the two other Vice Kings. He walked over to the open door and looked out. He checked the back exit and nobody was there. He closed it silently and turned. Suddenly in front of him there was a young man swinging a baseball bat. The bat hit him hard in the face and the Vice King fell quickly.

Jason dropped the baseball bat and pulled out his SIG. He quickly ran to the next hallway. One of the Vice Kings saw him and raised his MAC 11 and fired. Jason quickly fired two shots and ducked back into the other hallway. Still taking cover he heard the MAC 11 firing. He heard a groan of a man in the front of the store and the MAC 11 stopped firing. Jason spun back and raised his SIG. In the store, the Vice Kings were shot and Julius had a MAC 11 smoking from his fire. "C'mon I've got a car a block away, we better get out of here." Julius called to Jason. Jason was confused but he put the SIG in the back of his pants and ran toward the front of the store. Julius ran out of the store and Jason followed but he didn't leave with out a look of alert from Kerry.

"Jason, What's going on?" Jason heard Ron's voice in his ear.

"Do not apprehend Marcus, I repeat do not apprehend." Said Kerry's voice in Jason's ear.

"We found a break." Ron said catching on.

"Jason, do not respond, I want you to toss your earpiece." As Jason ran down the street behind Julius he quickly grabbed his earpiece and tossed it into the street before Julius saw. He was a little confused. Julius and Jason ran into an alley between two buildings and there was a Porsche sports car.

"Get in." Julius said. Jason didn't bother opening the door of the convertible; he just hopped over the door and into the passengers seat. Julius took the wheel. Suddenly two yellow cars pulled up in front of the alley. "Strap yourself in. Here." He handed Jason the MAC 11. Jason took it as four Vice Kings got out of their car and started shooting at the Porsche. Julius put the car into reverse and smashed the gas pedal. The Porsche sped backward down the narrow alleyway.

"Shoot!" He yelled looking back. Jason pulled the MAC up and pulled the trigger. Bullets sprayed toward the group of Vice Kings and one fell, hit by a bullet. The Porsche pulled out of the alley and into the streets. Once Jason knew the Vice Kings were gone he sat back in his seat. "You okay?" asked Julius when Jason was at his level.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Jason, clicking the safety on the MAC and placing it in the glove box.

"The streets aren't safe anymore son. Bitches like that will fight dirty to get ahead or get street rep. The cops can't do shit about it." Preached Julius. The speech made Jason kinda mad but before he protested, Julius said, "That's why I started this organization. Cause we can do the job the cops can't. We can clean up the streets; all we need is help from people like you who want to make a difference. I can tell you do or else you would have never helped us back at the store."

Julius turned into a parking garage and parked the car in a spot close to the exit. Jason knew this was the time for him to get out. He exited the car and turned to look at Julius.

"So son, the street has a problem. You know the church in Mission Beach?" Jason nodded. The church was just down the street from the Friendly Fires the two had just been in. "Well I'm holding a rally tonight there. Stop by if you wanna be part of the solution."

Jason backed away from the Porsche and Julius backed it out of the parking garage and drove off. Once the Porsche was out of sight, Jason grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Operator." A voice answered.

"Yes, get me Agent Ron Wellston with the FBI. My ID number is 5558Q7." Jason said.

"Hold for one moment please." The operator said. A few seconds later Ron's voice came onto Jason's phone.

"Wellston."

"What's going on Ron?"

"Jason? Oh thank god it worked."

"Ron what the hell are you talking about?"

"He didn't kill you. That's a start. Now Jason what did Julius say."

"What? Ron…"

"For God's sake Jason. We're planning to plant you in with the Third Street Saints I need to know If your gonna be able to do this."

"Wait. I'm going in with the Saints?"

"Wow, Egan you're really slow today." Ron said. "We're planning to put you in with the Saints, gain their trust and bring them down from the inside." Jason finally understood. He reported,

"Okay, well he just dropped me off and he invited me to a rally at the church in Mission Beach. That must be where the Saints usually hang out."

"Nice job Jason. Now I want you to go to that rally tonight and get in with the Saints. Text me when your in. Good luck Jason. You're now undercover with the Third Street Saints."


	2. Who is this man?

2

"**Who is this man?"**

The door to the FBI headquarters opened and Marcus and Kerry walked in. The apartment had a scent of old coffee that went straight into the noses of the two agents. Ron entered the entryway and greeted them.

"Jason is in with the Saints. But until he can do his work in there we need to start on some leads out here." He said. He led them into the next room where Alex and Brea were with their laptops set up.

The apartment was outside a construction site. There were five rooms in the apartment. They all had old wood floors and peeling tan wallpaper. The first room was the one they were in where Brea and Alex usually set up their computers and did tactical from. It consisted of two tables across from each other at one end of the room and at the other was a projector and a pull down screen. The second room was a kitchen. One of the smallest rooms in the apartment, the kitchen consisted of a counter at one end that looked out onto the computer room and on the other side was a fridge and some cupboards. The third room was a bathroom, the only one in the entire apartment. The fourth room was where the agents slept. There were six cots set up and one extra one in the corner of the room. And finally the last room acted as a locker room for the agents. That's where they kept most of their equipment. Their weapons were laid on a table in the middle of the room. Six lockers were provided in that room where the agents kept some of their personals along with a trunk in the room where they slept. Other miscellaneous items were stored in bins and other storages devices.

"So what are we planning to do? I mean we don't have any leads." Said Marcus pulling off his jacket and draping it over a chair.

"Not true. Brea has been working on some leads on the Rollerz. I'll let her explain." Said Ron. Brea looked up and stood.

"We know that The Westside Rollerz are run by a man named Joseph Price and his uncle William Sharp. Now we have no idea where these guys are but we know some known associates of Price's uncle. It's a familiar name around here in Stillwater."

"Who?" asked Kerry.

"Alderman Hughes. The mayor. Sharp is a friend of the mayor and had a hand in his financing during his campaign three years ago."

"So Hughes probably knows where Sharp is or knows how to get into contact with him." Guessed Marcus.

"Exactly. Not only that but we have reason to believe that Hughes has been in contact with Sharp within the last two weeks." Said Brea.

"So how are we gonna play this?" asked Marcus.

"I want you to go to city hall and sweat Hughes out. I've already gotten a warrant in place if it comes to that." Said Ron to Marcus. Marcus grabbed his jacket and put it back on.

"I'll go now."

"Good, now Kerry this is what we're working on for you." Said Ron, lightly grabbing Kerry by the arm and leading her over to Alex.

"Okay, we haven't had much luck on finding leads for the Vice kings or the Los Carneles but there is one way we could find Orjuela and get in deeper on bringing the Carneles down." Said Alex. He continued by saying, "The Los…"

"It's just the Carneles."

"What?"

"Its not _the_ Los Carneles. Los means… Oh forget it."

"The Carneles are big in the drug trade and Orejuela is living proof. Orejuela is the current leader of the biggest Colombian Drug Cartel in the world. The North Valley Drug Cartel or the NVC. A lot of the drug trade in Stillwater starts in the docks of Poseidon Alley. This is where the Colombians usually ship in their drugs and where they deal with Hector and Angelo. But when they're not dealing with Hector and Angelo they deal to other buyers through a man named Yussif Manson. He's been on the FBI watch list and we know where he is in Poseidon Alley."

"I want you to get down there and detain him and see if he's ever dealt directly with Orjuela. If he has then we move from there." Said Ron cutting Alex off.

"Okay, I'll call you when I've got him." Said Kerry grabbing the keys to a black SUV parked outside.

Jason walked out of the train and onto the station. He wore some dark loose fit jeans, a light blue dress shirt and his beige sports coat. Tucked in the back of his pants was his SIG Sauer and in his pocket was a switch knife just in case things got messy. But Jason knew he wasn't going there to arrest these guys. Not yet anyway. He was going be one of them for a while. He wasn't extremely familiar with the rules of an undercover agent but he knew that he was able to do anything to keep his cover. He wasn't quite sure of what the _anything_ was in his case but he was ready for anything. He walked down the stairs onto the street toward the church. He saw purple cars streaming toward the church but only a few parked in front of it. That made sense to Jason. There's nothing more of a welcome for an attack then letting the world know you're gathering. He crossed the street toward the cemetery next to church. A bunch of men and women dressed in purple were gathered in cemetery. A man stood at the entrance to the cemetery. He was dressed in a purple polo and black pants. He had brown hair and had a sleek brown mustache. He was smoking a cigarette when he stopped Jason from getting into the cemetery. There was a table he was standing behind.

"Sorry man. New comers need to leave their weapons at the door." He spoke with a Brooklyn accent. Jason wasn't sure how he knew he had weapons but he pulled his SIG from his pants and placed it on the table. The man examined the pistol and gestured for Jason to go in. Jason slipped past and stood awkwardly at the corner of the cemetery. He reminded himself of a new kid at a school who doesn't know anybody but just kind of waits for someone to notice him. Suddenly a door to the church opened and Julius walked out. The man at the entrance of the cemetery left the table and walked over to stairs leading up to Julius. As people started to see Julius they all tuned in attentively and waited for Julius to speak. Jason stepped and mixed into the group.

"Everyone here knows what we need to do. There are bitches riding around here thinking they own these streets." Julius said, lifting his hand and speaking loud. "I don't care what flags they fly, Rollerz, Carneles, Vice Kings. Don't matter; nobody makes this guy scared to walk the roads. We've got to lock this shit down right now."

It must have been very inspiring to the men and women in the group because the gangsters started to cheer for Julius. Jason now knew what set the Saints apart from the other gangs. They didn't want to screw with the government, or make the most money. They wanted to do what Alderman Hughes and Chief Monroe couldn't do. Control the streets of Stillwater. In a sense, Jason's FBI team and the Saints weren't all that different.

"Who the hell is this?" a voice suddenly said. Jason saw a man with blonde hair stuck up. He wore sunglass and was dressed in a purple jacket, black track pants and a white shirt. It took Jason to realize that the man was talking about him. The gangsters started to grip their pistols ready draw if Jason did something wrong. But Julius pointed at him and said,

"I found him this afternoon. We're gonna see if he'll ride with us." But the man with the blonde hair said,

"Julius, if you wanna ride with the Saints, you gotta be canonized."

"He's right Julius, everyone had to do it." Said the man next to Julius. The men and women in the cemetery started put in their say, saying "Everyone had to do it." "Canonize him."

Jason looked at Julius. First off he didn't know what it meant to be canonized. Julius looked back and smiled. "You ready for this?" Jason didn't know how to respond. He didn't need to. He was suddenly stuck in the back of the head by a fist. He collapsed to the grass below. Two gang members started to kick at him while he was down. He needed to defend himself. He turned to his side and caught a foot. He pulled awkwardly and heard a crack. The owner of the foot cried out and started to collapse but Jason pulled him up and tossed him at another gang member kicking him from behind. The gang member fell on the other and gave Jason enough time to get up and get into a defensive stance. A woman charged toward him. Jason ducked under her fist and grabbed it and pulled it behind her back. He used her almost as a shield then kicked another man coming toward him. He then pushed the woman into another gang member and got ready for another attack. But there was nobody attacking him. They all backed away from him. There was a silence for a while then the man next to Julius walked toward Jason, not threatening. He examined the other faces of the gang members and how they didn't dare attacking him. He then said,

"You've earned your colors." He put out his fist. Jason grinned and pounded the fist. "I'm Troy, that's Johnny." He said pointing at the blonde. He handed Jason his SIG. Jason grabbed it and put in the back of his pants. "That's Dex over there." Troy said pointing at a man wearing a visor sideways and a blue jean jacket over a purple shirt. Jason had heard all the names before and put the names to a face. Dex walked over to Jason and said,

"That was some crazy shit you pulled. The only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." Pointing at Johnny. Johnny leaned over and said,

"Took me half the time." Jason barely caught it as Julius strode up to Jason and put out his fist.

"Welcome to the Third Street Saints." Jason pounded his fist. "What's your name son?" Jason suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced himself back when he first met Julius.

"Jason, Jason Egan."

"Jason Egan." Julius repeated. "One question Jason, where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Jason knew the question was going to be asked.

"Martial Arts." He answered simply. The gang laughed mockingly.

"Oh, Martial arts." Mocked Dex. Johnny started kicking out and swiping his hand in a chop form yelling,

"High Ya!"

Julius got a good laugh and said, "Whatever player." He looked around, ready to speak again and said, "Back to business here. If we're serious about taking back the road, we've gotta show those other gangs what time it is. When you break it down, it's all about respect not weapons that gets territory in Stillwater. If we get enough they back off. Really I don't care how you get respect, all that matters is that it's there. You got me?"

Jason nodded with lots of other gang members.

"Okay, let's get the streets back." Finished Julius. He walked back toward the church. The gang started to exit the cemetery, every once in a while a gang member would come up to Jason and say,

"I've got your back any day man." Stuff like that. Jason waited for a little bit then pulled out his cell phone. He started to text to Ron's number and put in:

**I'M IN**

He sent the message and put the phone away. He started to walk away when suddenly he heard a voice say,

"Egan! Over here." Jason turned to see Troy come down the stairs toward him. "Okay, man I've got a tip that some Vice Queens are in the Row. So I say we go and clean them out. You with me?" Jason nodded. Troy pulled out a CZ 75 and walked toward the exit of the cemetery. Jason pulled out his SIG not sure of what exactly they were gonna do. Troy walked to a light blue Nissan Skyline street racing car parked by the church. He slipped in and started it. "How bout you take the wheel Egan." He slid over to the passenger seat and let Jason open the door and get into the car. He pushed on the pedal and drove down the street. "Take a left over here and make your way toward Freckle Bitches, that's where I was told they were." Instructed Troy. Jason drove down the street. Suddenly Troy shouted, "Stop!" Jason pushed the brake hard and said,

"What?"

"There's some of the mothers right there." He pointed at the street to the right of the car. Jason turned his head to see two men wearing yellow standing at the corner. "Let's show them what happens to Queens who stay in the Row."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"C'mon Egan, drive over there and kill those sons of bitches." Jason was shocked but hid it. He guessed this was his _anything_ he had to do to keep his cover. He turned the Skyline and drove toward the Vice Kings. As he started to pass the Vice kings He quickly drew his pistol right next to Troy's face and shot two bullets. Each one of the bullets hit one of the Vice Kings and they went down in an instant. "Nice job Jason, I think there are some more over there." Praised Troy. Jason tried not to think about the two men on the crib there and accelerated toward the next street corner where two more Vice Kings stood. Even before he got to the, he fired and one fell but the other one ducked in time for the bullet to miss. He drew a Beretta and fired at the car. Suddenly another Vice King across the street from the first one turned and drew his pistol. He started to fire at Jason and Troy. Troy popped out of the car and fired on the Vice king across the street. After a few shots he finally fell to the curb. Meanwhile Jason fired another few bullets at the other Vice King. He fell instantly when the bullet hit him. "Nice Job. Now drive over by the apartment section of Mission Beach, the Saints have got a canonization present for you." Said Troy impressed. Jason nodded and turned the car around. He tried to hide his hands shaking. He was still comprehending that this was the _anything_ he had to do.

Marcus's black Intrepid pulled up to City Hall. He got out and started to walk toward the building. He entered, already pulling out his ID badge. A security guard met him. Marcus showed him his badge and said, "Marcus Keaton, FBI. I have to speak with Mayor Hughes."

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Hughes has already left for the night." Said the security guard.

Marcus smiled smugly and said, "I have orders from the Bureau director to asked Mr. Hughes a few questions. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Mr. Hughes left about five minutes ago in his black limo. He did say he was going to meet an associate of his at a night club in Tidal Springs." The security guard said very openly. Marcus was guessing that he didn't really like Alderman Hughes. Marcus didn't blame him. Hughes was said to be the worst Mayor for Stillwater.

"Thank you sir." Marcus responded rushing out of City Hall.

His car pulled up to the only nightclub in Tidal Springs. He parked it right in front of the stairs leading to the entrance. There were people around the nightclub who were wondering who Marcus was. The nightclub was blue and probably was blue inside. Marcus went up the stairs and opened the door. The bouncer immediately walked up to him. The bouncer was a large black man wearing a white muscle shirt and black slacks.

"Can I help you sir?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes I'm told that Alderman Hughes is in this building, I would like to speak to him." Answered Marcus already grabbing for his badge.

"I'm sorry but…" the bouncer started to say but stopped when Marcus whipped out his badge and flashed it in the bouncer's face.

"Now where is Mr. Hughes?" Marcus said putting the badge away. The bouncer sighed and beckoned for Marcus to follow. He led Marcus past the dance floor full of people grinding to the rap music, to a booth isolated from the main room. In the booth sat a portly Alderman Hughes.

"I said I wanted to be left alone." Hughes said when he saw the bouncer.

"Sorry sir but we've got a fed here who wants to speak to you." Said the bouncer. Marcus didn't need an invitation; he took a seat across from Hughes.

"Mr. Hughes my name is Marcus Keaton with the FBI." Said Marcus pulling out his badge and flipping it onto the table. "I just need to ask you a few questions." Hughes grabbed the badge and examined it carefully. Once he was satisfied he answered,

"Actually Agent Keaton do you think we could do this a different time, I actually have an engagement in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry sir but this really can't wait. I want to ask you a few questions about your friend William Sharp." Marcus paused to examine Hughes facial expressions. Unfortunately the guy was a rock. He made no expression and said,

"William Sharp? Haven't talked to him since the election." Marcus smiled knowing the mayor was lying.

"Well our office tells us differently. They actually have records of phone conversations between you and Mr. Sharp as soon as last week. So lets cut the bullshit and how bout you tell me where William Sharp is."

"Agent Keaton, as trustworthy as your system is, I can promise you that I have not spoken to William since the election. What do you want with him anyway?" said Hughes trying to exonerate himself.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the gang organization known as the Westside Rollerz." Said Marcus. Hughes nodded and said,

"Yes, my focus for this upcoming election is on wiping these gangs out." Marcus ignored the comment. He didn't care much for corrupt politics, which Hughes was a perfect example of.

"Well William Sharp is a huge contributor to that gang along with his nephew. He's been a contributor for five years during which you met with him several times with your campaign financing. I highly doubt that you had no idea of his involvement." Hughes chuckled and said,

"Well that's where you are wrong Agent Keaton. I had no idea of William's involvement in the Westside Rollerz." Just as he finished the sentence the bouncer looked up and met the look of another bouncer. He caught some kind of message and whispered to Hughes,

"Mr. Hughes, Mr. Sharp is here." Marcus knew the bouncer didn't intend for him to hear that but Marcus did. He acted as though he didn't and brought his hand down to the handle of his SIG Sauer.

"Well Agent Keaton, is that the end of your questions because my engagement is about to begin."

Marcus stared at Hughes. Throughout the entire meeting, Hughes had been very confident and challenging. But now the mayor was nervous and he was trying to cover it. Marcus faked a sigh and said, "Fine, Mr. Hughes. I will leave you to your engagement but this is not the last time we will be speaking." Marcus slid out of the booth and started toward the exit of the nightclub. As he exited the booth he saw a door that was marked:

**STORAGE**

He took note and walked back through the main club and made his way out into the dull roar of the suburbs of Tidal Springs. He didn't see anyone that matched the picture of William Sharp he had seen before outside the club. He walked down to his Intrepid and got in. He started the engine and drove onto the street that was connected to the highway toward the Ultor Dome. Marcus drove in the opposite direction of the Dome down the street until anyone who was at the club lost track of him and there he turned into one of the neighborhoods behind the club. He pulled past, Foreign Power Car Dealership and past a strip club until he was behind the nightclub he was just at. Marcus stopped the Intrepid and got out. He drew his SIG and approached the back entrance. He slowly pulled the door open and slid back into the nightclub. He was in the back storage room. The back entrance was a fire exit that was probably broken hence the lack of alarms when Marcus entered. Marcus walked over the obstacles of boxes and other stuff in the storage room until he got to the exit back into the nightclub. He was guessing that this was the door that he had examined before. He knelt down by the door and slid a small camera from his pocket under the door. He examined the small little screen and focused it on the booth that Hughes had been sitting at. He was still there, now with a guest that Marcus almost knew was William Sharp. Marcus tightened the grip on his SIG and pulled the camera back and put it in his pocket. He then grabbed the handle to the door and twisted. He burst through the door and swung his pistol around toward the booth.

"Freeze! Federal Agent!" he shouted. Hughes was shocked by the noise he dropped his drink. The man sitting across from him was shocked as well. Marcus bolted toward the other man and pulled him from the booth and onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man exclaimed wincing in pain as Marcus rolled him on his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back.

"William Sharp you are under arrest for the orchestration of organized crime." Marcus recited.

"Who the hell is William Sharp?" cried the man.

"Agent Keaton! That isn't Sharp." Shouted Hughes. Marcus suddenly felt strong arms pull him from the man. It was the two bouncers.

"My name is Daniel Anderson, I'm Mr. Hughes's secretary." Said the man getting up and facing Marcus. The man was maybe in his mid thirties, had long blonde hair and glasses." Marcus shook the bouncers off and said,

"Let's see some ID." The man grabbed for his wallet and pulled out his license. He tossed it to Marcus still shook up. Marcus examined the license very carefully and matched it to Mr. Anderson. He tossed it back to the man and looked at Hughes. "My apologies." He tried to say.

"Get the hell out of here before I convince Mr. Anderson here to sue you." Threatened Hughes. Marcus nodded and walked back toward his car.

When Agent Keaton was gone Hughes went over to Daniel and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned about his partner.

"Yeah I'm fine, I should sue him." Said Daniel.

"No time for that, we've got to let Sharp know about this. C'mon lets go to the limo."

Troy got out of his car and walked into the church. He had just dropped Jason at his new "crib". The canonization present every Saint got. Troy wasn't the biggest fan of the gangster lingo that always went around Saints Row but he was surrounded by it, there wasn't much he could do. Inside the church was pretty run down. Broken benches were all around, some upside down. Beer bottles and unlit cigarettes were scattered on the ground. Troy walked past the main room toward Julius's office. The office was a back room of the church where Julius did most of his business. He entered and turned on the light. The office consisted of a desk with Julius's computer on it and some paperwork. All in a days work for a gang leader. On the other side of the room was a table full of candles. These were the candles of the lieutenants of Julius who were killed. But when Troy entered the office he saw Johnny sitting at the desk.

"Whoa Johnny. What are you doing here?" exclaimed Troy walking toward the desk.

"I was check out that new guy. Just to make sure he wasn't a cop or an undercover gang member from the Carneles or something." Said Johnny. Troy was interesting a little bit.

"Did you find anything?" He walked over behind Johnny.

"Shit Troy, you gotta go through channels with these kinda things. I would ask Dex to do this but he thinks the guy is all hot shit, he didn't bother checking him out." Troy looked at the screen.

**JASON EGAN**

**Searching name…**

"Ron!" Brea shouted suddenly causing Alex to jump. Ron rushed over to her screen.

"What?"

"Somebody is trying to background check Jason and I'm not finished editing his file."

"Will they see his FBI record?" asked Ron concerned. They had just gotten a break and now it was at risk.

"I don't know."

"Well how long until you get the edited version up?" asked Ron.

"I'm almost done."

**JASON EGAN**

**Searching name…**

"It never takes this long." Complained Johnny. He clicked search several time.

"Johnny, chill man." Said Troy.

"No Troy, I wanna know who the hell this man is."

"I'm done!" cried Brea.

"Put it on!" shouted Ron. Brea quickly pressed some buttons and then she leaned back in her chair and gave a sigh of relief.

"That's it."

**JASON EGAN**

**Age: 27 **

**Hometown: Los Angeles CA**

**Father: Deceased**

**Mother: Deceased**

**Any other family members: N/A**

**Current job: Unemployed**

**Egan is an unemployed high school drop out who has had many run ins with the law…**

"Well I'm satisfied." Said Johnny


	3. Cleaning up the Row

3

Cleaning up the Row

Kerry parked the SUV at the end of a dirt road in Poseidon Alley. Kerry had been an agent with the FBI for a year now. Ron had mentored her from the beginning and she thought this might be the last assignment she would do with him. As much as she loved working with him, she had to branch off and do stuff on her own. She got out of the SUV and started walking toward the docks. Yussiff Manson lived in a boathouse near the docks. When he wasn't dealing drugs he worked on the docks, bringing boats into the docks. Kerry on the grass toward the quiet boathouse docked at a small dock connected to the larger ones. Kerry stepped up onto the small dock and next to the boathouse.

"Mr. Manson." She called to the boathouse. "Mr. Manson, come out of the boat right now."

"Who the hell is it? It's three in the morning!" a sleepy voice called from the boathouse.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Kerry called back going closer to the boat. She was now inside the boat and coming closer to the door.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" the voice called again. Kerry could tell he didn't know she was a cop.

"No Mr. Manson, I need you to come out right now." Said Kerry. She heard a loud sigh and the voice reply,

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Kerry at first didn't expect anyone to come out but suddenly the door opened and a Middle Eastern man stepped out. He was just wearing boxers but didn't seem to mind. He had long black hair and an unshaven face.

"Are you Yussif Manson?" asked Kerry.

"Yeah, I am and who the hell are you?" said Yussif.

"I'm Agent Kerry Reed with the FBI." Said Kerry taking out her badge. The look that Kerry always loved seeing came onto Yussif's face. It was the realization that she was a cop.

"Oh shit, listen lady, about this whole drug thing, I mean I was just doing it for my family." He tried to plea.

"Oh give me a break. I didn't come here for that. I need to know something else." Said Kerry.

Yussiff suddenly was a little bit more relaxed. "Oh really, what else?" Kerry knew he was relieved that she wasn't going to arrest him or she made it seem like she wasn't going to arrest him.

"I need some information about Manuel Orejuela. I know you do business with his drug cartel and him, sometimes in person."

"Um, yeah maybe, I think I'll need something to refresh my memory about him." Yussif said. Kerry gave a look of disgust as this guy tried to pull something from a movie. He was looking very innocently and had his hand out palm up. Kerry pulled out some handcuffs from her belt and strapped on cuff to Yussif's hand painfully tight. He cried out in pain.

"How bout you don't go to prison, does that refresh your memory a little bit?"

"Yes! Yes! It does just get this thing off me!" cried Yussiff. Kerry pulled out a key and pulled the cuffs off of him.

"Okay, Yussiff start talking, how do you get in contact with Orejuela?" said Kerry putting the cuffs back on her belt. Yussiff sighed and beckoned to her. He started to walk off the boat and toward the dirt road. Kerry followed and listened,

"I usually meet Orejuela at a warehouse near Wardill Airport. At the warehouse there's a payphone that always has a cell phone att…" Yussiff suddenly stopped. They were a few feet away from the dirt road's end and Kerry's SUV. Yussiff suddenly became nervous and started looking everywhere around the area.

"Yussiff, what?" asked Kerry. She was almost cut off by Yussiff shushing her.

"Quiet!" he whispered. He kept scanning the area. Suddenly a screech came from the docks and a fiery missile soared to the SUV causing it to explode. Kerry hit the ground and Yussiff started to run. She pulled out her SIG Sauer and called for Yussiff. Suddenly she heard gunshots coming from the dock. Another explosion came from behind her. It was the boathouse. It was already in flames.

"Yussiff!" she called. She suddenly saw Yussiff running back toward her.

"Run!" he yelled. Kerry got up and stopped him. Before he said anything she saw about a dozen men in red come from behind the fiery remains of the SUV. She raised her SIG and yelled,

"Freeze! I'm a Federal Agent!" but the men did not stop. They continued to run toward her. She was about to fire but she was suddenly struck in the back by something hard. She hit the ground and dropped her SIG. She saw Yussiff forced to his knees as well and men in red soon surrounded them. There was a large man that was the leader of the group of men. He wore red jeans and a white shirt stained with blood and a black vest. He was Hispanic and had long black hair. He came behind Kerry and Yussiff. He pulled out a Desert Eagle and cocked it.

"Listen, Victor, I wasn't gonna say anything, you know I would never sell out the Los Carneles. You gotta believe me!" Yussiff pleaded. But the man Yussiff referred to as Victor said with a low voice,

"Usted atornilló con el Carneles." Kerry translated that as "You screwed with the Carneles." Victor then said, "Movimiento Incorrecto Yussiff." Which Kerry translated as "Wrong Move Yussiff." Suddenly she heard a gunshot and saw Yussiff's body fall lifeless to the ground. "Its just the Carneles." Muttered Victor. Kerry didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know if the Carneles were gonna kill her or maybe use her as a hostage which would probably end up in her dying.

"Victor, what are we gonna do with her?" said one of the Carneles. Victor thought for a moment. Kerry knew he still had that Desert Eagle out and could fire at anytime. Kerry saw that her SIG was buried in the dirt just a few feet in front of her. But she knew that would be suicide especially with all the submachine guns surrounding her. She also knew she didn't have a fast escape route out of the Docks.

"Victor, what are we gonna do with her, we can't stick around here forever." Said another Carnele.

"We take her with us." Said Victor, low. One of the Carneles came up to Kerry and started to frisk her. He pulled her cell phone from her pocket, pulled out the battery and then threw the phone toward the water. They pushed her to a line of red cars. The Carnele pulled her over to the back of a large hummer and pushed her in. He closed the back and left Kerry in the back.

"Egan!" Jason woke with a start. He was in his new apartment provided by the Saints. The apartment wasn't the best. It was in Mission Beach next to a construction area to his right and other apartments on his left. The inside of the apartment was an entryway leading into a wood floor room with maroon wallpaper. On the floor was a dirty rug that was in the center of the apartment. The kitchen and his bed were all in the same room. The kitchen had a counter with a yellow top and wood cupboards above it. The fridge was yellow as well and was empty. Next to the kitchen area was a table with a few miscellaneous objects on it. From the table was a door into the bathroom and next to the door there was a safe where Jason could keep his stash of money. The Safe was next to a green couch that had some kind of stain on it. Jason guessed the person who last had this apartment didn't keep it that well. Next was a closet, then his bed.

Jason turned and saw Troy at the entryway. "Get up Egan, I got a tip there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash their party we could take all those sons of bitches out at once so get dressed." Jason bolted up. He slept in the same jeans he had on last night. He got on a belt and pulled on a black dress shirt that he buttoned almost all the way. He then pulled on his sports coat and went over to the table. He had set his weapons there last night. He put his SIG in the back of his pants and put his switchblade in his pocket.

"Let's go." Said Jason. He ran out with Troy to the Skyline he was in last night. It was about six o'clock in the morning and the sun was barely peeking out. There was a misty fog around the area. Julius was in the car loading an AK-47.

"I got the wheel, you get in the back and get ready to fire." Said Troy. The two got into the car, Troy at the wheel and Jason in the back seat. The car started to move down the street toward a warehouse district. Julius looked back at Jason and said,

"Hope your strapped player, cause we got to go in hard."

"I'll be fine." Said Jason pulling his SIG out and checking the ammo.

"Well just in case, take this." He handed a MAC 11 over to Jason. Jason grabbed it and checked the ammo. It was full. Julius handed him a few clips that he stuck into his pocket.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, when we got in there it's gonna be rough." Troy said, checking the ammo to his CZ. "Julius, you sure it's cool we take this kid instead of Johnny?" Jason wouldn't mind that, he had been in a gang turf war once before, when he was with the LAPD. But Julius shook his head and said,

"Troy, you worry to much, the kid will be fine."

The car pulled out of a tunnel and toward a Rim Jobs. They were now in a warehouse district. There was one warehouse on the Saints Side of the river and the others were across the river in the Carneles territory. The warehouse on the Saints side was walled off with a large stonewall half way and then a wood fence on the other half. Troy took the Skyline around the stonewall and turned into the warehouse. About six Saints were already there firing at the other gangs. About a dozen other gang members were further into the warehouse area.

"This is it player. Fire at those bitches!" called Julius. And he popped out of the passenger window and started firing his AK-47. Even Troy, driving, started firing. Jason pulled the safety off the MAC 11 and poked out the window and saw a Carnele. He squeezed the trigger of the MAC and a spray of bullets shot from the barrel of the SMG. The Carnele took a few bullets and fell dead. Suddenly an explosion went off near the car.

"They're throwing grenades!" shouted Troy, maneuvering the car away from the explosion. But Julius was sitting on the window and when Troy took a sharp turn, Julius fell from the car and hit the ground. "Shit! Julius!" Troy cursed. Jason put his SIG in the back of his pants and opened the door to the Skyline. He then bailed out rolling onto the hard ground. Troy kept driving on the docks of the warehouse area. Jason ignored the pain of his impact to the ground and lifted the MAC. He pulled the trigger at five enemy gang members. Three of them were killed and the other two ducked for cover. When returning fire only a Vice King returned. Jason guessed he took out the Roller who had taken cover as well. Jason squeezed the trigger again and the Vice King was hit and he fell off the dock into the river. Jason crouched and went over to Julius.

"Julius!" he called. He was now above him. Suddenly heard something behind him. He turned and pulled the trigger. Bullets sprayed at a Carnele trying to sneak up on him. He cried out and fell to the ground. Another Saint ran over to Jason and said,

"Is he okay?"

Jason wasn't sure. He guessed Julius had hit his head when he fell out. He suddenly noticed a purple car at the entrance to the warehouse. He pointed at it and said, "Get him back to the church, I'm going after Troy." Jason checked the ammo of the MAC. It was empty. He ejected the clip and reloaded. He then ran toward the docks, the way Troy went. Suddenly Jason, heard sirens. The police were here already? His thoughts were interrupted by fire. He ducked behind a crate and when the firing stopped he popped up and killed two Rollers. He ran down the docks and fired on any other enemy gang members he saw. He finally saw Troy pinned down behind a crate about 20 feet away and was being fired at by about half a dozen Rollers. He also saw Carneles coming from behind trying to flank Troy. As two Carneles tried to flank Troy, Jason lifted his MAC and fired. The two Carneles fell dead right in front of Troy. Jason rushed to the crates and pressed himself against the crate next to Troy. "What happened to your car?" asked Jason over the firing. Troy got a smile on his face and pointed at the river. Jason turned and saw a hole in the wooden rail on the dock and the bumper of Troy's Skyline sinking slowly into the river. Jason had to laugh. Troy laughed as well then lifted his CZ and fired at a Carnele trying to flank them.

"Okay, you go up top and I'll go from the side." Said Troy referring to where they were going to fire from. Jason nodded. The firing suddenly stopped and Troy yelled, "Go!" Jason popped up and fired at the men in blue firing at them. He took down two of the Rollers and Troy took down another two. Another Carnele tried to flank them and Jason fired his last shots of his MAC to kill him. He had no more clips for the MAC. He tossed it to the ground and pulled his SIG out. Troy looked at him meaning he was gonna go again. Jason nodded and popped up. Troy went to the side again and fired. They took out the last two Rollers. Jason came from behind the crate and started running down the dock again.

"Cover, my back." He ordered to Troy. Troy didn't protest. He followed Jason every so often looking behind them. Jason turned the corner and fired on two Vice Kings. Suddenly a siren started to blare and a squad car pulled into the warehouse territory. The doors of the squad car opened and two cops popped out and pointed a shotgun at them.

"Put your weapons on the ground!" shouted one of the cops. Both Troy and Jason bolted for cover. Jason got behind a stack of crates and Troy was behind a pillar of the warehouse. "I'm only going to ask you once!" the cop shouted again. "Throw your weapons to the ground and come out with your hands up. Jason knew he couldn't fire on police officers and Troy didn't seem that thrilled about it either. "You've got nowhere to run, come out now!" the cop continued to shout. Jason suddenly saw a garbage boat slowly trudging down the river. He looked at Troy and Troy nodded, knowing what he was thinking. But Jason suddenly glanced up and saw a Saint up on the warehouse with a missile launcher. Again, Jason didn't want any police casualties. He almost stopped Troy but he bolted off without any indication from Jason. He bolted toward the river, just dodging shotgun fire from the police officers. He finally launched himself over the rail and into the river. He started to swim toward the boat, leaving Jason. The Saint was just about to fire. Jason pulled his pistol up and fired. But the bullet was accurately aimed and it hit the launcher and not the Saint. He must have just pulled the trigger because the missile shot out into the sky. The police turned, taking their eyes off of Jason and shot at the Saint. Jason didn't care if that Saint had survived or not. He bolted toward the river like Troy had. He jumped over the railing and into the river. Troy was just climbing onto the boat.

"C'mon Egan!" he shouted. Jason quickly swam over to the boat and climbed on quickly. "That was very impressive Egan. I'm glad Julius found you." Troy said. Jason sprawled out on the dirty metal ground of the boat. "Let's get out of their line of fire." Said Troy standing up and starting to walk to the other side of the boat. Jason followed. He didn't mind that his clothes were soaking wet, he was just happy he was alive and no cops had to die on his watch.

Kerry woke up as the hummer came to a stop. She had fallen asleep after many attempts to escape had failed. She heard some muffled Spanish she didn't hear well enough to translate and doors slamming shut. She heard some more Spanish then footsteps toward the back of the hummer. The door suddenly started to open. At the entrance were Victor, two Carneles and a man in a long red coat and a red shirt and pants. He had black hair over a scared fake right eye.

"Come now Victor, you couldn't give the woman a better accommodations?" said the man with the scared eye. Victor was going to say something but he held his tongue. "Come miss, I'm sure you are exhausted from your journey." He held out his hand. Kerry was hesitant to grab it but she guessed it was either his hand or Victors, and she wasn't looking forward to that. She grabbed it and the man helped her out into a garage. The Carneles around the man and Kerry were tense. "I'm sorry for the hostility of my men, they don't especially liked visitors." Said the man. Kerry suddenly recognized him as Hector Lopez, one of the Lopez brothers who ran Los Carneles. Hector led Kerry from the garage into a back patio to a large mansion. She tried to examine the area surrounding the mansion but she couldn't. He led her into the mansion to a living room. He sat her down at a large red couch. "Would you like something to drink?" Hector offered. Kerry was a little confused by the question so she politely declined. She continued to be very aware of her surroundings the way she was trained to do. Hector went over to a bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He then made his way to the couch across from Kerry. He nodded at Victor and he waved the other Carneles off. Now there was only Hector, Victor and Kerry in the room. "First off, forgive our hostility back at the docks you should know it's all out of business."

"Oh, and I'm taking executing an innocent man is just business too." Challenged Kerry. Hector smirked and said,

"Yussiff Manson was far from innocent Ms…" He grabbed Kerry's ID badge from Victor. He must have grabbed it when they destroyed her cell. "Kerry Reed. You and your agency should know that. If you really think about it, we were doing you a favor." Kerry did not respond. "Well, I have the curiosity to ask, why did you need to speak to Mr. Manson?"

"Why did you need to kill him?" Kerry replied. Hate was in her eyes despite the act of friendliness Hector was displaying.

"When somebody sells information to enemies in the FBI, they just don't let him continue, am I right? Well Yussiff was gonna sell information to our enemies and that will not be tolerated." Hector explained.

"When somebody sells information to our enemies in the FBI, he goes to prison, we don't execute him." Said Kerry. Hector smiled and took another sip of his whiskey.

"We both know that's not true Ms. Reed. Really, my organization and yours isn't that different." Kerry sighed in frustration and said,

"Let's cut the philosophical bullshit and cut to the chase, what do you want with me?"

"Of course Ms. Reed, I don't mean to procrastinate. All I want to know is what Yussiff told you and then when we know that, Victor will drive you back into the city and we'll probably never speak." Kerry knew she couldn't give him anything, even though she didn't have anything to give. She simply turned her head and pretended she didn't hear him. But Hector simply chuckled and said, "Victor, prepare your car, our guest's welcome just expired."


	4. A called in Favor

**4**

**A called in Favor**

Jason opened the door to his apartment, closed the door, and ripped off his wet clothes. He tossed them to the floor and got into some dry kaki jeans. He sunk onto his bed and reached down for his cell phone. He dialed Ron's number. He waited for a few seconds but he suddenly got another call. He clicked the ON button and answered, "Egan."

"Jason. I need some help." A female's voice said on the other line.

"Kerry?" said Jason surprised. He hadn't expected to hear from any other agents than Ron until he was either dead or his work was done.

"Yeah, Listen I was captured by the Carneles and they look like they're letting me go but…" she suddenly stopped.

"Kerry? Kerry?" called Jason.

"Yeah… I'm here. I need you to pick me up."

"Uh, Kerry if you don't already know I'm kinda undercover here, I can't really help you without en…"

"Jason don't you get it. There was only one way the Carneles knew that I was going to meet with Yussiff last night. Our only lead to Orejuela." Interrupted Kerry. Jason sat up and said,

"You think the Carneles have somebody planted in the FBI team?"

"How else would they know I was meeting with Yussiff?" Jason sighed and thought for a little bit.

"What are we planning to do when I pick you up?" asked Jason.

"I'll go back to the FBI office and bring this to the director. He'll run the search for the mole from there." Explained Kerry, a sound of nervousness was in her voice. Jason thought for a little bit more and then said,

"Fine, where are you?"

"I'm in Fox Drive near an old steel factory… Jason, I see a Carnele, I think they're closing in on me…" and she was gone.

"Kerry! Kerry!" called Jason. But the line was dead. Jason shot up from his bed and went over to his closet. He pulled a white shirt and a dark blue jean jacket from the closet and quickly put it on. He then put his SIG in the back of his pants and grabbed a few extra clips that he kept in the front pocket of his jacket. He then rushed out of the apartment and into the street. He didn't see the convertible Corvette pull up next to his apartment. The Corvette knocked him off his feet and onto the hood.

"Shit Jason, what the hell are you doing?" yelled the driver. It was Dex.

"I gotta get to Fox Drive!" Jason said sliding off the hood and stumbling onto the sidewalk.

"You wanna get there alive?" asked Dex, a little sarcasm in his voice. Jason didn't wait for Dex's permission he walked to the passenger side and hopped in.

"I was heading that way any. I got word that a bunch of Carneles have set up a stronghold there. I was gonna check it out. I was gonna ask Troy's help but since your heading that way." Explained Dex, starting the car. The Corvette was fast as it drove down by the warehouse where they had just had the gang war and across the river over a bridge and more into the warehouse district.

"So Jason, why do you gotta get to Fox Drive so quickly?" asked Dex. Jason knew very well he couldn't say an FBI partner of his was stuck in there. But he responded,

"A chick I once was involved with screwed with the Carneles and now they're after her. I owe her big so I gotta pull her out of Fox Drive, she's probably in that factory right now." It wasn't the most convincing lie Jason ever told but Dex was convinced.

"I gotchya man, I got your back." Said Dex.

Finally he turned into a dirt junkyard next to the steel factory. Jason hurried out and loaded his SIG. Dex had an automatic Glock 18. "Let's do this Jason." Jason ran into the territory of the factory. There were railroad tracks coming from a garage at the far end of the factory. Jason took cover behind a large pile of gravel at the entrance. Dex crouched next to him.

"There are snipers on the top of the factory. They'll pick us off before we even get close." Said Jason. Across from the gravel was the factory. There were a few stairways leading up to catwalks but no apparent entrance into the factory. Dex climbed up the gravel pit and peeked over it.

"Shit dude! Forget the snipers, we got bigger problems." He whispered loudly.

"What?"

"Victor Rodriguez is in the building. Screw this man. We can't go in there." Said Dex, panicking.

"No, we got to go in there. Remember I owe this chick a lot." Jason protested.

"You def man, VICTOR RODGRIGUEZ is in the house. There's no…"

"Dex, I heard you the first time. We're going in there." Jason said looking back around the pit at the garage that the railroad led to. Suddenly the garage started to open. About three Carneles walked out of the garage. "Dex, c'mon I know how we can get in there." But he turned and saw Dex walking away.

"You're on your own Jason. I'm not messing with Victor with just you. Covering my back." Dex said walking away. Jason cursed and ran toward the wood fence bordering the factory. He stopped to take cover behind a pillar of the train that ran above the train on the ground. Then he ran and hopped over the fence. He snuck behind the fence until he got to the garage. He started to hear it closing. He quickly jumped over and ran to the garage. He hit the ground and rolled under the closing door. He got under just as it started to close. He was shocked as he saw two Carneles walking away from the door right in front of him with their backs turned. He quickly ran to a decommissioned train car and he dived behind it. Jason put his SIG in the back of his pants and pulled out his switchblade. He pressed himself against the car and peeked back into the area. There were a few tracks where he was and then it went up into the factory. He looked up and saw some rafters that ran all the way to the entrance into the factory. He put the switchblade away and started to climb up the car and into the rafters. On the main level there was one Carnele guard standing next to a few boxes. Jason climbed into the rafters and carefully made his way toward the entrance and the guard. When he was finally above the guard standing at the door he dropped down behind the boxes and grabbed the guard by the neck. He then pulled out his switchblade and stabbed it into his back. The Carnele made a soft groan and fell limp in Jason's arms. Jason set him down behind the boxes and then slid into the door. He closed the door behind him. Hopefully the guards behind him would think that the guard Jason took out went into the factory. Jason was now in the main area of the factory. The 1st floor was nothing but support to the catwalks above. The catwalks led to the several rooms of the factory and the office at the top of the catwalks. Carneles patrolled the catwalks but none of them matched the description of Victor that everyone had told Jason about.

Jason hid in the corner of the entryway into the main area of the factory. There was a ladder to his left that lead up to rafters that over looked the entire area inside the factory. Jason didn't know how to sneak around the patrolling Carneles and he also didn't know where Kerry was. He jumped onto the ladder and started to climb. He climbed up to the mini catwalks in a square above by the top windows. He crouched and made his way around to get a look at the office at the top of the catwalks. There were three Carneles with a large man that Jason knew immediately was Victor. Suddenly Jason felt a barrel poke against his back.

"Turn around slowly." He heard a Mexican voice say behind him. He slowly did and saw a Carnele sniper poking his sniper at him through the open window that led out onto the roof. "Put the knife and any other weapons on the ground, slowly." Jason slowly went down and placed the knife on the roof next to him. The Carnele was about to kick it away but suddenly somebody came from behind him and grabbed him by the neck. It was Kerry. Jason quickly reached down and grabbed the knife again and stabbed it quickly into the Carnele's chest. The Carnele struggled for little bit but then slowly fell limp. Kerry set him down.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here before…" she was cut off by a gunshot. The bullet from the shot pierced into her arm and she cried out. Jason turned and saw Victor and more Carneles looking directly at them with several different guns. Jason pulled Kerry onto back onto the roof and he put her out of the line of fire. He then pulled out his SIG and fired on the Carneles. One of his bullets hit a Carnele and he collapsed on the catwalk. Jason took cover to the left of the window. He put his SIG away and grabbed the fallen Carnele's sniper rifle. He reloaded it and turned back into the factory. He quickly took down two Carneles right next to Victor and then he set his sights on Victor. He pulled the trigger and the bullet was placed quickly in Victor's side. He groaned loudly and Jason thought he was down but he quickly got back up and fired at Jason.

"Shit!" cursed Jason going back into cover.

"Jason, watch out!" yelled Kerry. Jason turned and saw a Carnele come up behind them. Jason whipped the rifle around and brought it to the Carnele's chest. He fired point blank and the Carnele was dead instantly. He flew down the roof and fell off. The cartridge of the sniper was empty. He tossed it to the ground and pulled out his SIG again. He got up and walked down the roof. He saw a catwalk leading up to the roof and Carneles coming up. Jason fired on them as they came up. One was hit and he flipped over the railing of the catwalk and down to the gravel. They were trapped. Jason guess there wasn't gonna be a passing garbage boat nearby so he helped Kerry up and they went further up the roof. The other side of the roof didn't provide any results. It was nothing but a long drop to the ground. All they could do was go up to a large water tower like structure and that would only trap them. Jason and Kerry took cover behind a higher roof and Jason knelt down and raised his SIG ready to fire. The first Carnele came up. Jason was about to shoot but there was another fire and the Carnele was dead. From behind him came Dex his Glock smoking.

"You are one dumb ass son of a bitch, you know that right?" he said. Jason sighed in relief, helped Kerry up and approached Dex. "We got to get out of here. I set the place to blow in two minutes. I almost left you two crackers out here but I did tell you I had your back." He put out his fist. Jason smiled and pounded it.

"Let's go." They ran over the roof down to the catwalk. The catwalk led down back into the factory but it was also above the garage. They jumped over the railing and fell onto the garage. They ran across the garage to the entrance where Jason first went in. At the entrance was Dex's corvette.

"C'mon!" commanded Dex. He jumped down into the driver's seat of the corvette. Jason and Kerry followed. In no time, Dex had the car started and he zoomed out of the factory. As they turned onto the street they looked back and saw the red hummer, Victor at the wheel. "Damn it! So much for takin Victor out in the blast, hell he probably would have survived it anyway. He slammed down on the pedal and sped over the bridge and back into the Row. But Victor followed.

"Dex, he's still on us." Called Jason. He was starting to tend to Kerry's wound on her arm. The bullet had hit her just at the top of her arm, under the shoulder.

"I'll try to lose him on the highway." Said Dex. He pulled off the bridge and onto the street leading down toward the entrance to the highway. The Red hummer continued to follow. Jason suddenly heard a bullet clank against the trunk. "That bitch is firing at my car!" yelled Dex. He started to dart in between cars trying to get farther ahead of Victor. Jason pulled out his SIG and fired at the hummer. The bullets ricocheted off the hood of the hummer and one piercing the windshield but nothing stopped the monster coming closer to them. Dex turned into a street leading down to the entrance to the highway and Freckle Bitches. He sped down the street and went up the ramp up to the highway. Victor followed quickly. Far off Jason thought he heard an explosion but he wasn't sure and really didn't care. "This guy will not just go." Shouted Dex. The median had green poles on it for a while dividing the oncoming traffic from the opposite direction traffic. But suddenly the poles stopped. "Hold on, let's see if he's this crazy."

"Dex," Jason said suddenly aware of what he was doing. Dex hit the emergency brakes hard and drifted until he was in the opposite direction. He then pushed down on the pedal and sped into the opposite lane of the highway. "Dex! What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Jason.

"Seeing if we're really that important to Victor Rodriguez." Dex shouted back. He quickly maneuvered between cars coming onto him. Jason was afraid to look back but he forced himself to, to see if Victor was following them. He didn't see him behind them but continuing on the right direction of traffic toward the city.

"Okay, Dex, Victor's gone now get us out of here!" Jason commanded. Dex nodded and pulled the car toward a highway exit. He pulled out of the highway and back onto the regular streets. They pulled into Sunnyvale District and started back toward the Row.

"So where are we headed?" said Dex, referring to Kerry.

"Just bring us back to my place." Said Jason. Dex nodded and sped down the street back toward the Row.

He finally turned into the apartment area and stopped at Jason's. Jason and Kerry got out.

"Nice job today Jason, without you I probably wouldn't have planted those bombs and the Carneles still would have been pulling Arms Races with that as a HQ. Now their business will be set back for a while. I'll relay that to Julius." Dex thanked. Jason responded,

"The way you can thank me is never having me drive with you again." Dex just laughed and drove off. Jason smiled and went back to Kerry. He led her in.

"Listen Jason, I'm sorry I risked your cover but it was the only…" Kerry started to say wincing as she went in. Jason interrupted her by saying,

"Hey, no talking. Not until I get this patched up." He set her down on a chair by the kitchen. He then went into his bathroom and came back with a first-aid kit. "You had all the reasons to call me and hey we got a break. Dex didn't suspect anything and all you came out with was a bum arm." Kerry laughed. Jason cleaned the wound with a wet rag. "Okay, the bullet went right through so it's not that serious." He finished cleaning it and he pulled out some cloth from the first-aid kit. He started to wrap around the arm and finally tied a knot. "Now let's get you to the train station.

They walked over to the train station by Friendly Fires and waited until the train came.

"Okay, here you go. Give me a call when you're back and safe at the office." Said Jason. Kerry smiled and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek.

"Again thank you Jason, without you I'd be dead now."

"Well let's hope I don't end up dead thanks to you." Jason joked. Kerry laughed and waved good-bye and got onto the train. The train slowly pulled away and Jason waited till it was out of view. Suddenly his cell phone started to ring. He answered it quickly, "Egan."

"Jason, it's Julius. Dex told me about the weapons factory on Fox Drive. Nice Job, both taking out the factory and avoiding Victor." Jason almost pointed out that Dex did all that stuff but he didn't bother.

"Thanks Julius." He said instead.

"I'm holding a meeting at the church in a few minutes. How bout you head on over."

"Sounds good." Said Jason. He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He sighed and then walked down the stairs and toward the church.

Julius stood at the front of the church facing all the Saints gathered. Jason walked in and Julius called for him. Jason went up to him and Julius replied, "Okay, Egan. The fat ass sitting in the back is Ruben Washington." Julius was referring to a fat man in a white suit and he had a Fedora on. "He runs most of the prostitution ring with his brother Will, here in the Row. And the guy next to him," Julius referring to a man wearing all black with a black knit cap and sleek sunglasses sitting next to the pot smoking Ruben. "That's Mitchell Running. He runs the Chop Shop and Hijacking Ring here in the Row. If you need a car, ask him, he'll get you one no problem. And finally the big guy in back," he was referring to a black man wearing a black suit. He was much more muscular than most of the gang members. "That's Devon King. He's Benjamin King's long lost son. But don't ask him about it. He helps me with most of the financial business in the Row. Now go take a seat, I'm about to start."

"Listen up people, I got some serious shit to discuss." All the Saints tuned in quickly as normal. "Yeah we cleaned up good over at the warehouse. But do you think for a minute that's gonna stop them? Unless we wipe all these bitches out they're gonna keep on coming, and they ain't gonna be happy. Not until the Rollerz, the Vice Kings and the Carneles ain't nothing but a memory." Julius had a perfect way of talking. He was very calm when he talked but could get very into it almost like a gospel preacher. Whenever he talked he always had his hand up, even when he was saying something really important.

Julius pointed at Dex and said, "Dex, you got the Carneles. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town." Dex nodded. Jason even knew Dex was a perfect guy for handling the Carneles. "And with that drug money coming, we can't compete. Be smart when you're moving against them. The Lopez family's been running that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they're still around." Dex nodded and simply responded,

"Got it."

"Troy, you got the Vice Kings." But Troy wasn't as eager. He shook his head with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Not a chance." he simply responded.

"What did you say?" Julius called shocked at Troy's answer.

"Anyone but them." Said Troy.

"You scared against going against Benjamin King?" Julius intimidated.

"Screw it, I'll take King out!" Johnny called from the back. But Julius shook his head and said,

"Johnny, it ain't that simple."

"Bullets still kill people right? Doesn't get much simpler that that."

"Troy, keep an eye on him." Julius commanded. But this command really riled up Johnny.

"I don't need a babysitter Julius!

"Keep an eye on him Troy!" he said again more calm this time.

"Who's got the Rollerz?" asked Dex. Suddenly a voice from behind everyone called.

"I am." Everyone turned to see an Asian woman enter the group. She wore a very revealing black tank top and blue track pants.

"Lin! Why you wearing blue?" exclaimed Johnny. Jason never really understood why gangs chose colors to represent them, but what else would they use? Julius quickly explained,

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about them, so I wanted one of us on the inside." It reminded Jason of something.

A cocky gang member went up to Lin and said,

"I didn't know the Rollerz pimped hos." He laughed for a little bit but Lin quickly threw a punch and he was down cold. There was cheering among the men in the group.

"Any other comments?" asked Lin. No one responded and Julius continued,

"Anyone besides Johnny, Dex and Lin, if those guys ask you for help with their assigned gang. I don't wanna hear any bitching. You do it. This is our time, let's get this shit started."


	5. Business Partners

**5**

**Business Partners**

Jason walked out of the church without anyone stopping him. He walked started to walk toward a Brown Baggers Drug store just to get a can of soda when his phone went off. He answered it quickly,

"Egan."

"Finally!" Ron's voice called. "I thought you were dead for a little bit there. Listen Jason; I thought we discussed your calling in schedule. You call every morning and report what has happened. You got that. We can't have any mistakes here." Jason was about to defend himself by telling Ron about Kerry but he held his tongue. He remembered the suspicions she had about the team so he simply replied,

"I'm sorry Ron, I forgot, it won't happen again."

"So what has happened?" Ron asked, calming down from his outburst before.

"Well really I can't say much has happened. There was a gang war in the warehouse district and Julius and Troy picked me as their extra man to bring so I'm gaining their trust. Anything on your end?"

"Well Marcus just came back from a lead he was going after. Apparently Alderman Hughes, the mayor has had dealings with William Sharp, one of the leaders of the Westside Rollerz. He tried to catch him in a meeting last night but it failed. And Kerry went out to Poseidon Alley to follow up a lead on Manuel Orejuela. I haven't heard from her yet and I'm starting to get worried."

Jason's suspicions started to grow. He was wondering if this was all an act Ron was pulling or did he really not know what was going on with Kerry?

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Jason, still not that sure of his objective in the Saints.

"I want you to continue what you're doing. Gain Julius's trust, help the Saints bring down the other gangs and when they think they're all high and mighty, the cavalry will come in and take down the gang. I need you to continue the fantastic work your doing. I can't thank you enough Jason." Thanked Ron. Jason put away his suspicions for a moment and said,

"Don't thank me until we put all these criminals behind bars." He hung up the phone. As he hung it up he got another call. He answered it, "Egan."

"Hey man, it's Gat." Johnny's voice said from the other line. "If you thought cleaning up the Row was fun, wait till you see what I have in mind for the Vice Kings."

"I'll be there." Answered Jason. He hung up the phone and entered Brown Baggers. He bought himself a Mountain Dew and then started walking back to his apartment. Before he reached the apartment he got another phone call. He laughed and answered, "Egan."

"Hey man it's Dex. Taking out the Carneles ain't gonna be easy so when you're ready stop by the church."

"Sounds good Dex." Jason said. He hung up the phone and waited for the next call. Like he expected it rang again and he answered, "Egan."

"Hey its Lin. Meet me at the Ultor Dome, we gotta start making our move against the Rollers." Lin's voice said.

"Do you need me right now?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, as soon as you can get here. My car will be parked in the parking lot, wait for me there." Said Lin.

"I'll be there." Jason hung up the phone and started to walk toward Rim Jobs. He only needed one thing.

When he finally got to Rim Jobs he saw Mitchell Running leaning against the sidewall of the Rims Jobs. Jason walked right up to him and leaned against the wall next to him.

"So you're Julius's new boy. I tell you Julius is too trusting when it comes to recruiting new members." Mitchell said once he saw Jason.

"Julius tells me you're the guy to see about getting a vehicle." Said Jason trying to sound discreet about it. Mitchell just laughed but kept his hostility, he said,

"Yes I am sir. But before I hand out the keys let me get one thing straight. I don't trust you Egan. I'm only doing business with you because Julius ordered me to." Jason stepped back a little.

"Okay Mitch, I hear you. And let me get something through your head. I don't give a shit about your paranoid suspicions. If that gets in the way of us bringing down the other gangs you might as well get the hell out Stillwater." He needed to sound like he was a force to be reckoned with so he would get respect from all the gang members. He suspected that if he showed strength to Mitchell he would sooner or later get his respect. But Mitchell didn't seem impressed.

"What kind of car do you want?"

Jason drove out of Rim Jobs with a dark blue Pontiac GTO. He wasn't quite sure of his status with Mitchell but he couldn't care about that now. He sped down the street toward the highway so he could get to the Ultor Dome.

"Ron, Where is she?" Marcus asked getting impatient. They were in the main room of the apartment. Ron was on the phone and Brea and Alex had gone to get coffee in the kitchen. Ron hung up the phone and said,

"We can't worry about that right now. Kerry's a big girl; she can take care of herself. We gotta find a lead on the Vice Kings. We have nothing on them at this moment," He looked over at the kitchen and yelled, "Alex, Brea, get in here now!" The two walked back into the room with coffee in their hands. "Do we have anything on the Vice Kings?" Brea was the first to answer,

"Well this is a small lead but we've been monitoring Tanya Winters since the beginning of the operation. Though we've never caught her meeting with King, Williams or Green we have seen her meeting with a man by the name Carl Johnson. We ran a background check on him, seems he's a top member of a gang that has been causing a lot of problems over in Los Santos called the Grove Street Family. This is just a hunch but I think the Vice Kings are setting up deals with Grove Street."

"What are the nature of these deals?" asked Ron. But Brea answered quickly,

"We have no idea. Again it's just a hunch that they're doing business. Maybe Johnson's just a returning customer of Tanya's."

"We can't ignore this. Benjamin King is trying to expand his business and that will set us back instead of him. I want you to pull recon on Tanya and the next time she meets with Johnson, figure out what they're planning. Then report back to me. Understood?"

"What about the Rollers, are we just gonna forget about them?" asked Marcus. Ron shook his head and said,

"Of course not, but we have no further leads on the Rollers right now. Our only real lead is Johnson and Tanya. That's your assignment."

Carl "CJ" Johnson stepped out of the elevator of the King Penthouse. He was in his early thirties. He was tall and muscular as well. He wore a black suit in order to impress his prestigious business partners. He was bald on his head but was growing a sleek mustache. He walked through the penthouse toward the conference room. A secretary sat at a desk by the entrance to the conference room.

"Mr. Johnson…" CJ ignored her and burst through the door. In the conference room, Benjamin King sat at the end farthest from the door and Warren Williams sat at the seat to the right of him. King was a huge black man wearing a black suit and a yellow tie. He was in his early fifties. Warren on the other hand was in his late twenties. He wore a yellow suit and a black tie. Both of them had large rings on their fingers. King was on the phone when CJ burst in and said,

"We gotta talk King." King put his finger up as in to say one moment.

"Yes, Yes, I'll do that, see you at dinner tonight. Okay good bye." He hung up the phone and looked at CJ. "Yes CJ how may I help you?"

"Tanya told me the news." CJ said almost shouting. "She's saying we got some feds crawling up our ass. And she's also saying that you decided you ain't gonna tell me." King remained calm even though CJ defiantly wasn't.

"Warren could you please give me and Carl some time alone?" Warren nodded. He got up and walked toward the door of the conference room. Once he was gone and the door was closed, King said "Now let's just calm down Carl."

"Don't tell me to calm down King. Why did you decide not to tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was a big deal and I didn't want you overreacting."

"You didn't want me overreacting?" CJ said, shouting now. "You didn't think it was a big deal? You don't think it's a big deal that not only your organization but mine as well could be brought down if we take any wrong steps." King shook his head and said,

"You know as well as I do that has always been the case in our line of business, that's why we take extra precautions when we do business. You know that Carl."

"Then how is the FBI getting involved? Hell King you've got your fair share of people in City Hall, why can't you just call them off the way you call off the police all the time?" CJ said once again. King stopped him and said,

"Listen Carl, I know you're stressed right now. I want you to go back to your hotel or if you really want to I can get you a room here in the Penthouse. Just leave the feds to me." King's voice was firm but soothing in a way. But CJ shook his head and said,

"No King, I'm out." He turned and started to walk toward the door. "Call me when the feds aren't an issue and then we can do business." King shot up from his chair and called,

"If you open that door Carl, you're dead." CJ was about to put his hand on the doorknob but he pulled his hand back to his side. He turned and looked at King and said,

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, it may not be right now but if you open that door right now, the only way you're leaving Stillwater is in a body bag." CJ stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't sure if King was bluffing or he was serious. CJ wished he could say he was bluffing but for the short time CJ had know King he never once saw King bluff. He walked away from the door and around the table toward King.

"What's the plan?" he said.

"We continue business as usual and you leave the feds to me." Said King firmly. CJ nodded.

"Okay we'll do that." He started to walk back toward the door but he then turned back and looked at King. "And don't you ever threaten me like that again King."

"That wasn't a threat Carl." Said King sitting back down. "It was just business."

Jason turned into the Ultor Dome parking lot and parked it at the far edge of lot. He got out and sat against the trunk of the GTO. As he leaned back he felt his SIG against his back. He knew he probably wasn't going to use it when he was meeting with Lin but he felt more safe knowing it was there. Down the lot he saw a Dodge SRT-4 enter the lot and drive toward him. It was blue and white and had racing spoilers. The SRT drove toward Jason and parked next to his car. Jason was very aware of their meeting spot. If someone saw them the Saints lead into the Rollerz would be done and Lin would probably be killed. The car stopped and Lin stepped out.

"I was told about your ass kicking during your canonization and really, I'm impressed. You might have what it takes to help take out the Rollerz." She said walking toward Jason.

Jason asked, "Well what can I do?" Lin pulled out a cigarette and said,

"You gotta light?" Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He went over and lit Lin's cigarette. She put the cigarette in her mouth and inhaled and blew out a large cloud of smoke before she responded.

"Besides for some macho bullshit I haven't heard much. These guys are obsessed with their cars and put a bunch of money in their street races. And they win most of the street races they get into because they have the most high performance cars in Stillwater. I have an address of a garage where they keep most of their high performance cars. It doesn't sound like much but without their precious cars the Rollerz will lose more races and that's one of the holes we'll punch in them." Lin handed Jason a piece of paper that had an address on it. "If I get anymore I'll call you but right now that's all I got."

"I'll look into it." Jason said. He walked to the driver's door of his GTO and got in. he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. The address wasn't that far from the Ultor Dome so Jason reached there in less then five minutes. The address was a fenced off lot with several garages stretching from one end of the lot to the other. Jason looked around and saw two Saints walking down the street. He called over to them. They recognized him and walked over.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna screw the Rollerz by blowing up a bunch of cars in this lot, you wanna help?" The Saints laughed and agreed. One had an AK-47 and the other had a sawed off shotgun. The three hopped over the fence and into the lot. Jason pulled out his SIG and crouched down to the ground. But the Saint with the AK-47 ran over to one of the garages and started to fire on one of the cars. After a round or two the car exploded. Jason ran down the lot to the front gate. There was a booth where a Roller was guarding. Jason quickly took him out through the glass and ran into the booth. He searched the guard and found a bunch of grenades on him. Jason wondered how these gangs got weapons like this. But then he saw the laptop. He went over to it and started to browse the content of the laptop. Jason found a bunch of locations on garages like this one. The laptop was connected to a hard-drive. Jason pulled the hard-drive and stuck it in his jacket pocket. He then took the grenades and ran toward the garages. Rollers were all around the lot now. Jason ran to a garage, pulled the pin of the grenade and tossed it into the garage. The car exploded taking two rollers out that were by it. Suddenly one of the cars sped out of a garage and sped toward the exit trying to escape. Jason drew his SIG and fired on the car. He shot out the tires and then shot at the driver's seat. The car slowly came to a stop and Jason examined the car. There were two bullet holes on the windshield. The first bullet missed the driver completely and the second hit him in the head. Jason ran over to three more garages and destroyed three more cars. Suddenly the Saint with the shotgun ran up to him and said,

"Dude, I think we got all of them." Just as he said that, shots were fired from down the lot. The saint turned to face the attacker but was hit by several bullets. Jason on the other hand jumped out of the way behind a garage. He peeked around the corner to see a car speeding out of the lot. Jason fired on the wheels but missed. Luckily the garage he took cover behind had one last car in it. Jason hurried over to the Rollerz blue Lamborghini and got in. He sped out of the garage and after the car. The car sped out of the lot and down the street toward Chinatown. In the passenger seat of the Lamborghini, Jason found a Jait-matic SMG. Jason picked it up and checked the ammo. It was full. He took off the safety and put the Jati out of the car and fired on the other car. The Jati sprayed bullets at the car and most hit the back engine of the car. But one of the bullets must have hit the driver because on a bridge into Chinatown, the car turned and broke the bridge and careened into the little pond it was above. Jason didn't bother stopping. He continued into Chinatown and back toward the Row.

Jason stopped at Mitchell's Rim Jobs in the Row. He pulled the Lamborghini into the garage and got out. He walked over to the back door and into the Rim Jobs. Mitchell sat in the back room where the back entrance went into. He was watching a small TV. Jason tossed the keys over to Mitchell. The sudden object thrown in his lap surprised Mitchell.

"What the hell Egan?" he yelled.

"It's not a spider." Jason laughed. "It's all yours." He walked out back into the front room of the Rim Jobs. Mitchell laughed and shouted,

"You really think giving me a car is gonna win my trust? You got a lot to learn Egan." Jason stopped and poked his head back into the back room.

"Well it's a pretty nice car. I just thought it fit you perfectly." He walked out of Rim Jobs hearing Mitchell laughing. Once he was out of Rim Jobs and heading toward his apartment he grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"911 emergency, how may I help you?" the operator said.

"Yes, I would like to report a stolen car parked at the Rim Jobs in Mission Beach. The car is a dark blue Lamborghini."

"Okay we'll head right over there. What is your name sir?" But by that time Jason's line was already dead.

Jason clicked in four numbers and waited for the ring to confirm his last call could not be traced, then put his phone in his pocket. But just before he let go of the phone it started to ring again. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Egan." He answered.

"Jason, it's Kerry." A familiar warm voice responded. Jason smiled as he entered the apartment territory.

"Did you make it back to the Bureau?" he asked coming up to his apartment. He pulled out his keys, unlocked his door and entered the apartment.

"No, I'm in Los Angeles right now, I'm waiting for my bus that's gonna take me to the Bureau."

"That's good. I'm glad you made it back safely." Said Jason pulling off his Jacket and throwing it on the couch.

"Listen Jason. Before Yussiff was killed, he told me he contacts Orejuela at a warehouse by Wardill Airport. He said there's a cell phone on a payphone near the warehouse. Hopefully Orejuela or the Lopez brothers haven't moved it. If they haven't, bring it to Ron and that'll get us closer to bringing the Carneles down." Informed Kerry. Jason acknowledged the information and said,

"Just get back to the Bureau. Call me when you get there."

"Okay. Jason, again thank you for…"

"You don't need to thank me. You would have done the same for me."

"Well still, thank you." Thanked Kerry. There was a moment of silence, and then Kerry said, "My bus is here."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Said Jason. He hung up the phone and tossed it onto his bed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it in his closet. He then went over to his safe. By the safe was a black bag that he brought in last night before going to sleep. He pulled the bag up onto the table. He unzipped it and pulled out a silver laptop. He went over to his jacket and pulled out the hard-drive. He hooked it up to the laptop and transferred over all the information to the laptop. He then went over to his closet and pulled out a black shirt. He put it on and then pulled out a dark blue jacket. He put that on and grabbed his SIG. He ejected the clip and tossed it to the ground. He then went over to a crate by his fridge and opened it. It was an ammo crate the Saints gave him. He got extra clips for his SIG. He reloaded and put the safety on and then put the gun in the back of his pants where it usually was. By that time the hard-drive was transferred. He unhooked the hard-drive and put the laptop away. He put the hard-drive in his jacket pocket. As he did he heard his cell phone ring again. He went over and picked it up.

"Egan." He answered.

"Hey it's Lin. You did a great job over at the garage, but one of the cars was missing."

"No don't worry bout that." Said Jason going over to his jean jacket. He pulled a trigger from the pocket but did not press it. "Listen Lin. I found a hard-drive at the garage and it has the locations of other garages."

"Shit Egan. That's perfect. And the mess you made is already making its effect on the Rollerz. In the two hours since you gave them that fireworks display, they've already forfeited four street races. They're starting to lose money." Next time we meet up you can give me the hard-drive."

"Sounds good. I'll do that." Jason hung up and went over to the safe. He opened it and put the hard-drive in it. He closed it and started to walk out the door. He opened the garage and there was his GTO. The Saints probably dropped it off a while ago. He checked the time on his cell phone.

**8:34 PM**

"This seems like a good time." Jason said to himself. He went over to the GTO and got in. Sitting in the driver's seat he pulled the trigger out and pressed it.

"C'mon officer. The car was brought here from some punk kid. I didn't steal the car." Mitchell said with his face against the counter of Rim Jobs.

"Oh cut the Bullshit. You've been stealing cars for months now. I'm glad we finally caught you." Said the officer. He was about to put the handcuffs on Mitchell but suddenly he heard beeping and he looked out the window at the stolen Lamborghini. Suddenly the car exploded sending shattered glass everywhere and sending Mitchell and the officer to the floor. As the smoked cleared the officer got up and looked around. Mitchell was gone. He walked out of the Rim Jobs to see a dark blue Pontiac GTO speeding away from the Rim Jobs.


	6. Digging Holes for Moles

**6**

**Digging holes for moles**

"You are one screwed up cracker, you know that right." Said Mitchell the minute they were far away from the Rim Jobs. "You give me a stolen car. Report it. And then blow it up when I'm being pulled away." But Jason shook his head and said,

"Listen Mitch you got me all wrong. I gave you the car because I thought it would maybe gain some trust between you and me. I didn't know the Rollerz would call it in." Of course Jason was lying. "Listen I need your help. I got a tip about a contact place between Manuel Orejuela and a drug dealer. I need to go and check it out and I was looking for some backup. Do you got my back?" Mitchell was hesitant but he finally sighed and said,

"Fine, I'll help you check out this contact spot. Stop by a Friendly Fire, I got a 12 gauge waiting for me there."

"Friendly Fire it is."

The Lopez mansion was a little peninsula on the far west side of Stillwater. It had the perfect view of the sunset all the time from the back patio. And that's where Hector and Angelo sat talking business.

"Are we set back at all from the weapons factory accident?" Hector asked. Angelo shook his head in bad news and said,

"The Weapons factory was our next meeting spot for the next deal. Now unless the arms dealers are feeling generous they'll move to a new location but my guess is that they're not and we miss this months arms shipment." Hector slammed his fist against the table spilling some margaritas on the table.

"That is unacceptable Angelo!" He yelled standing up and walking over to the pool.

"You're blaming this on me? You were the one who just let the FBI girl go. You said you had this handled so I stayed out. I had nothing to do with this. Don't put it on me." Angelo yelled defending himself.

"Is there a problem out here?" a voice said from behind Hector from the door to the living room. The brothers turned to see Manuel Orejuela. Orejuela was a large man, and not in the muscular way. He wore a white suit and a red Hawaiian shirt under it. He was bald with the crop of hair on the side of his head. He had a brown mustache to match that hair.

"No Manuel, just business." Said Hector. He sat down regaining his calm and collect mode. Manuel shook his head to himself, knowing the brothers were lying to him.

"I just got off the phone with one of my deal managers and they said one of my top buyers in Poseidon Alley was killed last night. Shot in the head execution style." Angelo looked at Hector. Their contact had told them someone from the FBI was going to meet with Yussiff about Orejuela. They killed him because they didn't want him ratting out on Orejuela and tracing Orejuela back to the Carneles. The order to kill Yussiff came from Hector. "The police say there were no witnesses since it took place in the dead of the night." Continued Orejuela.

"My guess it was an unhappy customer." Said Angelo trying not to look suspicious by not saying anything. There was a silence for a while then the silence was broken by a crash from the upstairs balcony. The door opened and Angelo's girlfriend Luis came out with just a towel on.

"Angelo!" she screamed. Usually Angelo totally ignored Luis but he was eager to get away from the conversation.

"I'll be right there!" he called back. "Excuse me Manuel, hermano." He rushed into the mansion. Hector cursed under his breath.

"Well Manuel, if you want me to, I can track down the person who killed your buyer and take him out." He said trying to keep himself innocent. Manuel was surprised by Hectors statement but he nodded and said,

"Very well. Do it."

Angelo entered Luis's room. Luis was there waiting for him.

"Angelo, I noticed you were tense down there. What is going on?" Angelo sighed in frustration and went over to the bed. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Hector is trying to advance the business. The problem is he's doing it in a dangerous way." Luis walked over to him and crawled on the bed behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to give him a backrub.

"You are so stressed." She said dropping her head down to his shoulder. Angelo closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing stress relieving hands on his shoulders.

Jason pulled the GTO into Wardill Airport. There was a large strip of road leading to the airport. Jason went down the road and turned right when he got to the airport. He looked to the right of the car and saw a warehouse, just like Kerry said. He pointed at it and said,

"There it is. Now all we got to do is find a payphone." Mitchell nodded and reached into the back. He pulled out his 12-gauge and pumped it.

"Looks like some Carnele bastards already beat us there." Jason turned the car onto a dirt road toward the warehouse. At the warehouse there were several men in red around the warehouse. He pulled up to the warehouse and three men came to meet them.

"Can I help you? Cause if not, you better leave." One of the Carneles that came to meet them said. Jason and Mitchell got out of the car. Mitchell had his 12-gauge fully visible as he cradled it in his arms.

"Oh don't worry we're just coming around to close up. We own this here warehouse." Mitchell said. The next thing the Carnele did was exactly what Mitchell wanted him to. He turned and looked at the warehouse. And when he looked back, the butt of the 12-gauge was coming around to bash him in the face. He cried out and hit the ground. Jason whipped out his SIG and whipped it across another Carnele's face. Before the last Carnele could pull out a weapon, Mitchell put the 12-gauge to his head.

"Don't even think about it." The Carnele pulled his hand away from the grip of his pistol. Jason kept his SIG pointed at the downed Carneles.

"C'mon Mitch, we gotta go." Said Jason. Thinking Mitchell was just gonna knock the Carnele out like he did the others. But instead Mitchell squeezed the trigger of the 12-gauge. The shards of the 12-gauge bullets tore into the Carneles face, blowing pieces of his face to the ground. When the Carnele collapsed to the ground he was unrecognizable. Mitchell dropped the 12-gauge to his side and started to walk toward the warehouse. But Jason was frozen. All he had his eyes on was the disfigured face surrounded by blood.

"Egan, let's go!" he heard Mitchell's voice call. Jason shook off his shock and knocked the Carneles on the ground unconscious and then ran after Mitchell.

The warehouse was smaller than the one the gang war was. And there was only one payphone. Jason saw it instantly.

"The cell phone should be here." He said running toward the payphone. He got to it and started to search the payphone. He searched everywhere for a cell phone of any kind.

"Hey bitches!" a voice called out. They turned to see half a dozen Carneles about ten feet away from them. The one in charge had an Uzi in one hand and the cell phone in the other. "Lookin for this?" the leader yelled. He put the cell phone up in the air to show it to them. He then put the Uzi to it and was ready to fire but suddenly a single shot rang out and a bullet hit his hand. He cried out dropping the Uzi. The shot triggered the other Carneles to open fire on Jason and Mitchell. Jason pressed himself against the payphone and Mitchell hit the ground behind some boxes.

"Shit man, you sure piss off the right people!" Mitchell yelled. "That was Santiago, Hector's first lieutenant. The bitch is as crooked to the Carneles as he is a badass. My guess is he'll use the cell phone as leverage to gain ground in the Carneles and really I don't want to deal with him if he's got some kind of blackmail position. We can't let him get away with the phone."

"Cover me, I'm going after him!" Jason yelled over the firing. He sprung from his position and fired on the Carneles while running back to the GTO. As he ran back to the car he heard Mitchell yell,

"Thanks Egan. Just leave me with these bitches!" Jason ignored the comment rushed over to the car. He got in and started it very quickly. He then sped back toward Mitchell. He sped past him and plowed over all the Carneles who were too stupid to jump out of the way. He then sped down a dirt road after a Carnele red Jaguar. The Jaguar darted in between cars trying to lose Jason. But within minutes Jason was right on his tail. Jason poked his SIG out the window and fired on the Jaguar. When he was out of ammo he started to reload. Suddenly his phone started to ring. Soon Jason was driving, reloading and answering the phone all at the same time.

"What!" he yelled into the phone. He was done reloading so he started firing on the Jaguar again.

"Egan, its Dex, Running told me you're after Santiago. How do you run into these people?" the voice on the other end said. Jason could barely hear him over his gunshots.

"Dex I'm kinda busy now unless you can help me, I got to go."

"No Egan. I'm gonna give you some help. Just keep him on this street and I'll take care of it." Jason hung up the phone and poked his SIG out again. Every time Santiago thought of turning, Jason sped up and cut him off from doing so. Finally Jason saw a purple car come from the right street in an intersection. It bashed into Santiago's car and sent him swerving. He swerved into a retail district with a view of the ocean. Santiago crashed his car at a Jewelry store and got out of the car. Jason braked hard and got out of the GTO. Santiago ran to the edge of the sidewalk to the railing that overlooked the ocean. Santiago realized he couldn't go anywhere. Jason lifted his SIG and shouted,

"Santiago!" Santiago turned and pointed a compact pistol at Jason.

"Step away Saint. I don't wanna kill you!" Jason laughed at his attempt to scare Jason.

"Just give me the cell phone." Santiago suddenly got a shocked look on his face.

"Shit, its still in the car!" he cursed. He started cursing more. Suddenly he turned and shot at Jason. It missed terribly but it distracted Jason for a moment. Santiago turned and jumped over the railing and down into the ocean. Jason ran over to the railing and looked down. He saw the spot where Santiago landed. He shook his head in pity and put the safety on his SIG and stuck it in the back of his pants. He then went over to Santiago's banged up car. He crawled in and looked for the phone. There it was on the passenger's seat. Down the street Jason saw Dex's corvette coming down the street. Jason quickly went into the contacts list. There was only one contact and it was Orejuela. Jason had to choose between giving the phone to the Saints, or the FBI. His decision was clear. Jason quickly stuffed the phone in his jacket pocket. The corvette pulled up next to Santiago's car and Dex and Mitchell got out.

"So what happened? Did you get the phone?" Mitchell asked. Jason shook his head.

"Santiago took it with him over the railing. You wanna go get it?" he said sarcastically. Mitchell was mad; he tossed his 12-gauge at Santiago's car. But Dex just shrugged and said,

"Shit, oh well at least we sent a message to the Carneles by clearing out that warehouse in Wardill airport. Nice job Egan. I'll see you guys back at the Row." He got back into the Corvette and drove away. Jason sighed and said,

"I really thought I had him." He shook his head in acting shame but then said, "Well I'll catch you back at the Row." He went over to his GTO and got in. As he drove off, Mitchell's suspicions started to kindle again.

"So you've got Orejula's number?" Ron said sitting in an armchair at the far end of the main room of the apartment.

"Yeah Ron. I hope I get away with it though. The Saints wanted it too you know." Jason's voice said on the other line of the conversation.

"Alex! Get in here!" Ron yelled. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "Well you made the right choice. But just in case, toss that thing into the river when we're done talking. We'll triangulate the number from here and the next time Orejuela uses the number we'll get his location instantly."

"Okay, call me when you get his location." Said Jason. And he hung up. Ron hung up and stood up. Alex came in; he was only wearing sweat pants. He sleepily put on his glasses and said,

"What?" Ron handed him a slip of paper and said,

"I need you to triangulate this number and the next time it's used, get me a location." Ordered Ron. Alex yawned and nodded. He slowly went to his laptop and started doing it. Ron opened his cell phone again and started to dial Marcus's number. After a few rings, Marcus answered with a yawn,

"Keaton."

"Wake up Marcus, have you got Johnson with Winters?"

"Ron, I've been following Tanya the entire day and Johnson has been nowhere near her. I think they may have been tipped off that we're onto them."

"Well stay on her. Where is she now?"

"Where do you think? She does her business at her Brothel from six to one in the morning. I've monitored everyone who's come in and nobody has matched Johnson." Marcus reported. He heard a beep and looked at the screen on his dashboard. It showed the faces in the cars coming into the Brothel. Marcus was connected to a camera that was at the entrance to the brothel. It got a perfect shot of everyone in the cars that came into the brothel. Again not Johnson or anyone that Marcus was suppose to look for. Suddenly Marcus saw a face in the back of a limo coming into brothel. It was Alderman Hughes. "Ron, I've got a positive on Alderman Hughes coming into the brothel, do I have the green light to pull a dark interrogation."

"Are you serious Marcus? No, we've got nothing to base this interrogation on and it is totally illegal. But save his picture on your computer. Maybe when this is all over we can start a scandal on him." Said Ron.

"Okay, just bringing forth a possible opportunity. I'll call you if I see Johnson." Marcus hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He saw Hughes get out and enter the brothel. Finally Marcus opened the glove box and pulled out a tape recorder. He stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He then connected a feed from the screen on his dashboard to his PDA. He then opened the door to the Intrepid and started to walk toward the brothel. He kept his head down so nobody could spot him as a witness. He heard a click and he checked his PDA. It was another face coming into the brothel. It was his. He laughed and deleted the shot. As he came to the entrance of the brothel he saw a pipe running up to a window above. He checked to see if anyone was watching and he started to climb the pipe. He climbed up to one level roof of the brothel. There was a window leading into a room. Marcus put his PDA in his other jacket pocket and then crawled through the window. The room had green wallpaper with something stained on it in one corner. There wasn't much in the room except for a bed that two people were in. Marcus didn't bother checking if they could see him. His guess was they could, they just were a little too occupied to care. He went to the door and entered into the main room of the brothel. He looked over the railing and down into the first floor. He saw Hughes walking up to a male secretary.

"Mr. Hughes, welcome back. How may we help you tonight? Do you want your usual girl?" Hughes nodded and said,

"Yes, and in my normal room."

"Right this way Mr. Hughes." The secretary led him up the stairs and to the left, opposite direction of where Marcus was. Still Marcus turned his face to make sure Hughes couldn't see him. He secretly marked the door Hughes went into. When the door was closed the secretary went back downstairs and Marcus walked toward the door. The security guard that came in with Hughes was standing at the door. As Marcus got closer he started to hear action in the rooms down the hall get more intense. He got closer and the security guard barely noticed him. He kept looking down the hall making sure everything was fine. Suddenly Marcus sprang at him and put him in a chokehold. He squeezed the man's throat until he was unconscious and he let him fall unconscious to the floor. Marcus looked down at the first floor. The secretary was nowhere to be seen. Marcus pulled a berretta off the security guard and then went to the door. He heard some male moaning and some kind of slurping sound. Marcus cringed in disgust. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a tactical mask he had grabbed for cases like this one. He put the mask on and pulled out his SIG. He then quickly kicked in the door. In the room Hughes was standing in the middle with his pants down. The girl was on her knees. Marcus quickly closed the door and pointed his SIG at the two.

"Get against the wall! Both of you!" The girl almost screamed but Marcus pointed the gun at her and she was silent. The two went over to the wall Hughes not even bothering to pull up his pants. Marcus groaned and said, "Pull your pants up for god's sake!"

"My wallet is on the bed." Hughes said thinking Marcus was just a simple robber. Marcus went up to him, grabbing a chair before he reached him. He pulled him from the wall and onto the chair. He went over to the hooker and knocked her over the head. He fell unconscious instantly. "Just take my money and get out of here!" Hughes cried. Marcus looked at him and said,

"I don't want you're money." He knelt down by him and pointed his gun at his forehead. "I want information." He pulled the SIG from his forehead and walked over to the bed.

"Fine! Fine! What do you wanna know?" cried Hughes. Marcus grabbed Hughe's cell phone and scrolled through his contacts list. There it was, under the S's.

**William Sharp**

Marcus wrote down the number and said, "William Sharp. Where is he?" Hughes froze. He didn't respond at first. Marcus turned and looked at him. He pointed his gun at him and clicked the firing pin. "Sharp!"

"He's in Chinatown!" Hughes cried out. "In one of his hideouts. It's above one of the teahouses. He goes there sometimes to discuss business with some of his Asian contractors. Please don't kill me!" There was silence. Hughes started to calm down and he turned around. Marcus was gone.

"He goes there sometimes to discuss business with some of his Asian contractors." The playback of Hughes voice said in a digital version sent to Alex's laptop.

"Shit Marcus, I told you not to go in there. That was a direct order!" shouted Ron in the phone. Marcus was on the other line.

"Ron I…" Marcus tried to say but he was interrupted quickly by Ron bursting out,

"Do you know the kind of shit you could have caused had Hughes not known where Sharp was? You could be sent to jail! Hell _I _could be sent to jail! I just wanna know, what the hell you were thinking?" Ron was about to continue when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. "Just get back here!" he shouted. He hung up the phone and walked to the door. He opened and saw a young man and a woman. They were both in suits. Ron knew they were FBI. The man was young, was maybe in his mid twenties and still had a baldhead, probably from being enlisted in the army before joining the Bureau. The woman was a little older and had strawberry blonde hair. It was tied in a ponytail in the back. The man held up a badge and said,

"Ron Wellston? I'm agent Barry Dale; I'm replacing Agent Egan's position as your second field agent. And this is Lorie Nelson, she'll be replacing Agent Reed." Ron was a little confused.

"I only asked for one replacement. Why are you here?" he asked Lorie. The two new agents looked at each other.

"The director didn't call you?" said Agent Dale, thinking he was missing something. Ron shook his head. Agent Dale sighed and said, "They found Agent Reed's body floating near Poseidon Alley this morning." Shock hit Ron's face like a bullet. He suddenly stumbled and grabbed the doorframe for support. "Are you okay Agent Wellston?" asked Agent Dale.

"I need to sit down." He turned and started to walk toward the armchair in the apartment. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Agent Dale and Nelson entered the apartment and looked at Ron. Ron soon started to sob quietly.

"I'm sorry if Agent Reed was a friend of yours." Said Agent Nelson. Ron ignored her. Alex entered the room.

"I'll get you guys settled in. Best that we just leave him." He said quietly. The two new agents followed. They left Ron alone in the room. He continued to sob in the loss of a great friend and a student.

"Well Agent Dale says he's on the team and is starting his work in finding the mole." Said Director Miles Foreman to Kerry. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"How long does it usually take to flush out these moles?" she asked. The director shrugged and said,

"This doesn't usually happen with Organized Crime but the last time it happened, it took a few weeks. But I have faith in Dale. He's good at what he does."

"I hope so."


	7. Which Side you on?

**7**

**Which Side you on?**

Jason pulled the GTO into his garage and got out. He closed the garage door and started for the door. He suddenly noticed it was slightly ajar. He slowly opened it and slipped into the dark apartment. But it wasn't empty. He peeked around the wall, into main room of the apartment. In the main room there were two men searching. The room was too dark to identify them or see what colors they were wearing. Jason didn't need to draw his weapon as he saw the intruders did not wield any. He walked into the main room and stood behind the intruders.

"Hey look there's safe over here. Maybe its in here." One of the intruders said. Jason chuckled to himself quietly. He finally cleared his throat and that was what got their attention. They turned quickly. They were still in a dark corner so they could not be identified yet.

"Can I help you gentlemen find anything?" Jason said smugly. One of the intruders reached down onto the couch and pulled a Beretta from it. Fortunately Jason saw it too and he drew his SIG. "Drop the gun." Jason said calmly. Suddenly a strong blow went across Jason's head and he hit the floor. The intruder with out the gun knelt down by him and grabbed his SIG. He then kicked Jason hard in the face. Jason's face spun around to face the other direction. He saw blood on the ground in front of him. He brought his hand to his face and fresh blood was streaming from his nose.

"How long does it take you guys to find a hard-drive?" a towering voice called from behind Jason.

"A little longer than you thought sir. He hid it pretty well." Said one of the intruders. Since they were looking for the hard-drive. Jason guessed they were Rollerz. "We could possibly get it out of him if Lin were here." He continued. Jason was a little too stunned to react but he thought he heard them say Lin. Did she sell them out? The lights suddenly shot on. They almost hurt Jason's eyes. He tried to get up but a large booted foot came down on his back.

"Get back down! Lin get in here!" Jason heard another pair of footsteps enter the apartment. He looked up and saw Lin in front of him. She still wore her blue pants and black top that barely kept her breasts in. She knelt down by him and took his chin in her hand.

"Where's the hard-drive Jason." She said very coolly.

"Go to hell." Jason said sorely. She slapped him hard and repeated.

"I said, where's the hard-drive." Jason said nothing and Lin stood up. "That guys not talking anytime soon unless you use some drastic measures. What do you wanna do Price?" Price. Jason realized that was the name of the leader of the Rollerz. There was a moment of silence then Price answered,

"Come with me, I think I have the perfect solution in my car." Lin and Price walked out of the apartment and left Jason with the two intruders.

"Lets get him onto a chair." Said one of the Rollerz. Both the Rollerz lifted him up onto a chair next to the table by his refrigerator.

"So what do you think Price and Lin are really doing back at his car?" one of the Rollerz said.

"What are you talking about?" the other said. The first Roller laughed and made sure nobody could hear this.

"It's not secret that since Lin got here Price has had his eye on her. My guess is that they won't be back for a while." Said the first roller. The second one finally got it and laughed. Suddenly there was a click behind the first Roller's head.

"Well that's good." A familiar voice said from behind him. It was Troy. He pulled the trigger of his CZ and the Roller collapsed over dead onto Jason. The other Roller was gonna pull out a knife to stab at Troy, but Jason quickly tossed the dead corpse of his partner at the other Roller. The Roller, under the weight of the corpse stumbled onto the ground. When he hit the ground he saw the huge Devon King. He put the barrel of his desert eagle to the last roller's head and pulled the trigger. Jason stood up and grabbed his SIG on the ground.

"C'mon, Lin and Price are outside."

"Lin?" Troy said surprised. Jason didn't stop to explain. He bolted out of the apartment and out onto the street. He scanned the dark streets for Price or Lin. He couldn't find either. Suddenly a car screeching came from the construction site across the street from the apartment. Jason ran toward the site to see a blue Lamborghini racing toward the exit on the other side of the site. Jason opened fire on the car. He got lucky and hit a tire. Price, who was driving, was caught off guard as the car spun out of control from the unevenness of the car. Jason bolted after the staggering car. He fired at another tire and that blew out quickly. The car suddenly came to a stop half way down the opposite street from the site. Jason ran through the site onto the street to see Price and Lin exiting the car. Jason lifted his SIG and fired. It was mostly a warning shot. But the two kept on running. Jason darted down the street followed by Troy. Jason lost where Devon went when he ran out of the apartment. Jason jumped on top of the Lamborghini, fired two shots then jumped off it again in pursuit. A head Price was fumbling with an Uzi he picked up from his car just before they ditched it. He was trying to get the ammo in while Lin was hatching a plan to escape. As they came to a street going straight to the hospital, a grey Buick Gran Sport sped from the street to the left and hit Price off his feet and onto the hood. This was Lin's chance she ran off while everyone was focused on Price. Out of the Buick came Devon, Desert Eagle drawn. But Price recovered quickly. He put the cartridge in the Uzi and pointed it at Devon. He fired quickly. Devon hit the ground and it gave Price the chance to run. He got off the hood and kicked Devon's desert eagle out of his hands. Jason and Troy fired more at Price but he quickly shot a spray of bullets at them and climbed into the Buick. He hit the pedal quickly and the car sped off. Jason sighed as he saw Price speed off. He then scanned the area for Lin. Farther down the street he saw her heading toward a strip club. Jason continued running down the street while Troy helped Devon. Jason saw Lin enter the strip club. He dodged a few cars speeding through the streets and got to the entrance to the strip club. Jason slowed down when he saw the bouncers. He stuck his SIG in the back of his pants and casually walked into the strip club. The club was in its prime at this hour of the night. The place was crowded. There were two exits, the main one, which Jason just came in from, and a back door behind the stage of the performing girls. The only way some one could get back there is if they made a commotion. So Lin was in the building. Jason walked into the club casually but he was searching. The club mainly consisted of lonely men watching the women and getting beers. The women that weren't dancing on stage were probably there because they were either homosexual or they had nothing better to do that night. Jason kept his focus on those women. Jason strolled by the tables of women with drinks and chatting. Jason didn't see her among those women. He walked by the stage watching the dancers just in case Lin was fast enough to dress like a whore. He circled the club once again then hit the bar. He sat down at one of the stools and called for the bartender.

"What can I get you?" he asked. Jason looked around said,

"Have you seen an Asian chick wearing blue come in here?" The bartender was uneasy suddenly.

"Asian chick?" the bartender started to stutter. "Nope… no Asian chick coming around here." Jason knew the guy was lying. He quickly scanned the people nearby to make sure one of them wasn't a bouncer then he pulled his SIG from the back of his pants and placed it on the table.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time." Jason said coolly. The bartender was nervous. Suddenly his eyes darted down and looked back at Jason. Jason followed his eyes. Someone was behind the bar and Jason knew exactly who it was. Before he could look Lin popped up and pointed a gun in his face.

"I don't wanna shoot you Jason, you're a good guy." Lin said. Jason had his hand on his SIG and could have shot there but he suddenly got the idea that maybe Lin hadn't betrayed them just yet so he didn't pull the trigger. Reaching for his hunch he quickly said,

"You're not gonna shoot me Lin." He pulled his SIG off the bar and placed it back in the back of his pants. "Just put the gun down and come with me." He was calling her bluff. Now the only thing to do was wait to see if it was a bluff. Jason guessed that the gun wasn't Lin's because he didn't see her fire him or Troy when they were pursuing her. Lin kept the gun pointed at his face and slowly started to back up. "Lin, you're not gonna get out of this unless you pull that trigger."

"Fine." Said Lin. She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, just as Jason thought. She was more surprised than he was. But that didn't stop her from quickly whipping the pistol around and sending Jason off his stool. Jason quickly shook it off and pulled out his SIG. He stood up and pointed his SIG out. He saw Lin running toward the stage and toward the back entrance. Jason fired two shots at her. The first bullet missed totally but the other struck her in the arm. The club went into chaos. Jason jumped over the bar and ran toward Lin. She stopped for a moment then started running again. She bolted out of the back exit. Jason wasn't that far off as he jumped onto the stage and toward the back entrance. He came to the back entrance. It was locked. Jason wasted no time in kicking it down. He ran out into the air of Stillwater once again. He saw Lin running toward the street. Jason quickly caught up to her and grabbed her. He pulled her around and threw her to the ground. When she was on the ground he pointed his SIG at her. But she quickly shot out a leg and kicked the SIG away from him. She quickly got up and started running in the other direction. She ran down a narrow alley but Jason was right behind her. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He then shot his hand to her neck.

"What side are you on now Lin?" he shouted.

"I needed to get deeper in with…" Lin struggled to say. "Price."

"So sleeping with him wasn't enough." Jason said. Lin spat in his face.

"Go to hell!"

"So you're saying the Rollerz killing me is a way to get deeper with them." Said Jason.

"I wasn't gonna let them kill you!" Lin gasped for air. "Price would listen to me and he wouldn't kill you." Jason considered this and threw Lin to the ground.

"Get out of here." He ordered.

"What?"

"Keep your cover but if you want my help bringing the Rollerz down, never bring them to my place again." Lin rubbed her neck and ran off. Jason sighed and walked back into the parking lot of the strip club. As he walked out his cell phone started to ring. He answered with a sigh,

"Egan."

"Jason, it's Ron, do you still have that cell phone?" the voice on the other end said. Jason answered pulling the cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, are we gonna make a hand off?"

"Yes, Agent Dale, you're replacement is gonna meet you at the Brown Baggers by the church in fifteen minutes." Ron said. He didn't sound that excited like he usually was. Jason didn't want to ask what was wrong. Instead he yawned and said,

"I'll be there." He hung up the phone as a silver Toyota Corolla pulled into the parking lot. It was Troy and Devon. Devon got out and said,

"We lost Price, where's Lin?" He had a strong commanding voice that Jason was impressed with.

"Lin's still on our side. She brought the Rollerz to my apartment to get in deeper with Price." Jason tried to explain but Troy shook his head.

"Jason, she was gonna let those Roller bitches kill you if we hadn't come in." Jason crouched down and grabbed his SIG and put in the back of his pants.

"We can't debate this. We still have a mole inside the Rollerz. I gotta get a drink and then I'm going to bed." Jason said trying to end the conversation.

"Nope, We still need your help tonight." Troy said. "We'll explain on the way to get that drink. Hop in." Jason sighed and walked toward the Corolla. He got in and grasped the cell phone in his pocket.

CJ and Warren Williams walked into the set up meeting place between the Vice Kings and the Grove Street Family. The meeting place was a conference room that King himself borrowed from Hughes on occasions like this.

"I still don't see why King couldn't be here." CJ commented as they entered City Hall. Warren smirked and said,

"King was very interested in this meeting but he had some other things to take care of. Who else from Grove Street is gonna be in on this meeting?" He changed the subject so CJ wouldn't question what the other things were because the truth was, Warren didn't know what they were. That bothered Warren because him and King had been partners for the longest time but King still excluded him from anything he thought Warren couldn't handle. Warren sometimes wondered if King was still living in the past when it was just the Carneles and the Vice Kings. Warren was a simple gang member back then but he knew things were different back then. That's why Warren was always watching for signs that said King wasn't capable of doing his job anymore because when he wasn't that would be Warren's cue to take over.

"Just my brother Sean. He's as much in this family as I am." CJ answered.

"But you run things, right?" Warren said. CJ looked at him strange but nodded.

They finally got to the conference room. At the doors stood two security guards of City Hall. The guards were used to disarm any one coming into the conference in case things got tense. They used City Hall security so there wasn't a chance of mistakes for weapons. Warren pulled a sleek silver pistol from a shoulder holster under his yellow jacket. One of the security guards scanned him quickly to make sure he wasn't packing any more weapons. When Warren was cleared it was CJ's turn. He pulled a Glock from a side holster and a knife from his boot. They scanned him and he was clear. They both proceeded into the conference room. Inside was a larger guy. That was Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Usually the Grove Street Family wore green sweatshirts, plaid shirts, etc but today both CJ and Sweet wore black suits. But Sweet wore a green baseball cap to keep his Grove Street identity.

"Bout time CJ, these Stillwater guys piss me off." Sweet said greeting CJ and Warren, very aware of Warren's residence in Stillwater. Warren ignored the comment and said,

"Shall we get to business?" Sweet and CJ nodded and walked over to the table where they both took a seat at one side of the table. Warren took a seat on the other side by an empty chair that was supposed to be for King. "So, Johnsons," Warren started. "We've been slowly creeping into becoming business partners but I think we need to excel our business together."

"Does King share your eagerness in that motion?" CJ asked. Warren shook his head, no problem.

"King is growing slow in his business, he needs me to excel his business figures at the right time." He explained almost cocky like. Sweet was a little concerned.

"From what I've seen between you and King is nothing but tension on how things work around your family." Sweet explained. The Johnsons expressed every term of a gang as a family instead of a gang. It kinda pissed Warren off. "Are you sure there's nothing that will hinder progress?" Warren saw that as a threat.

"No, progress will not be stopped. I'm only looking for progress to continue the way it is in a coarse toward becoming better." Warren answered coolly. CJ still looked unsatisfied.

"Usually I would agree with you Warren, that we need to excel our business. But lately I haven't seen the FBI presence cease when King said that it would cease. I still need to caution myself if the FBI are involved." Warren chuckled.

"We've managed to keep our business running with the FBI aware of our music business. They just need to get us in the act. And since that hasn't happened yet I doubt its gonna happen now."

"But what if it does and I agree to excel business. My fingerprints are gonna be found all over what they find when they arrest you. I'm sorry Warren. We can continue business as usual until the FBI are not watching us for a wrong move." Warren sighed in frustration.

"Fine, let's talk about our deals right now."

The Corolla pulled into the alley next to the Brown Baggers. Jason got out, his hand grasped around the cell phone. He leaned down and looked at Devon and Troy and said,

"You guys can stay in here, I'll only be a minute." Troy shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"Whatever man." He yawned. But Devon wasn't that easy.

"I'll come with you. I gotta get some cigarettes." Jason cursed under his breath and walked toward the entrance. He pushed the door open and entered the Brown Bagger. There was a teenage boy behind the counter almost sleeping over a magazine. There were two other people in the store. One was a man who looked like he just got out of bed. He was in a grey robe and his hair was messy. The other man was a taller man wearing a trench coat. Devon walked straight up to the counter and started to order his cigarettes. Jason on the other hand walked over by the man in the trench coat. He guess that was Agent Dale. He stepped to the left of the man and pulled out the cell phone.

"Agent Dale?" Jason whispered, pretending to look at the bottle of alcohol. The man in the trench coat looked at him. He was wearing a brown Fedora that matched his coat. Under the Fedora was thick, curly, brown hair.

"I see you brought a friend." The man in the trench coat whispered pulling a bottle from the shelf. Not making eye contact with Jason.

"I tried to shake him, he'll be gone in a few seconds." Just as Jason said that Devon purchased his cigarettes and called over to him.

"Egan, c'mon!" Jason nodded and said,

"I'll be there." He turned and grabbed a bottle of vodka. As he pulled his hand away, the cell phone was laid onto the shelf.

"You look like hell." Commented Agent Dale. Jason quietly chuckled and walked toward the counter. He purchased the vodka and walked out of the Brown Bagger. Before he came into view of the Corolla, Devon and Troy, Jason dropped the vodka on the ground, causing it to shatter on impact. He walked to the Corolla and slid into the back seat. Devon handed him a few more clips of ammo.

"Where are we headed to?" Jason asked.

"We've got a set meeting with some retail fixers. Things might possibly get messy. Troy thought you were a good insurance policy in case the fixers got bitchy… Or we do." Jason was a little confused but he grabbed the clips and reloaded his SIG. Troy woke up from his rest and started the Corolla. Jason was wondering what he was getting into this time.


	8. Changes In Management

**8**

**Changes in Management**

Marcus sat on a bench in the back of a black van. He wore all black and a shoulder holster that held his SIG. He had three other men with him in the van. Brea was driving the van. All the men were dressed in black as well. They all wore bulletproof vests that were black as well. They had one objective. Take William Sharp into custody.

"We're coming from all directions, main objective is taking Sharp alive. Since he's doing business with his Asian contractors we'll have him right in the act. Take down anyone who gets in our way, understand? We cannot let Sharp escape." The team understood.

The van pulled into Chinatown. There was only one double story teahouse in Chinatown and Marcus knew that was the one Sharp was using. Brea pulled the van into a parking lot as it started to rain. She parked immediately and the team exited the van. The other men were on loan by the FBI to Wellston's team. When Marcus exited the van he pulled out a large case. Walked to the side of the van and pulled from the case two flip out legs. The case became a table. Marcus then unzipped the case and opened it. Inside the case were some tactical SMGs were. Marcus pulled three out and tossed them to the other team members. He finally pulled one out for himself then put on a FBI badge around his neck.

"Let's go." He ordered. The team exited the parking garage and quickly went across the street to the teahouse. The SMGs were strapped to a band that went around the team member's necks. Marcus led the team into the teahouse. There weren't many people in the teahouse, just the bartender at the back of the house and a couple sitting at a table. Marcus and the team were out of sight of the couple sitting there just incase they were Rollerz. Marcus saw a ladder behind the bar leading up to the next floor. Marcus nodded to the two other men to get into position. They nodded back and exited the teahouse. Marcus and the last team member stayed at their positions for a moment. Marcus pulled his SIG from its holster, lowered it then walked further into the teahouse. The people sitting at the table were suddenly surprised to see Marcus. One of them noticed the SMGs hanging from Marcus and the other team member's neck. She was about to cry out but Marcus put his finger to his lips and flashed his badge at her. The couple calmed down for a few moments, Long enough for Marcus and the other team member to cross the teahouse and get to the ladder. Above them, Marcus could hear voices on the second level. He holstered his pistol and slowly started to climb the ladder. He got to the top and he was in a dark corner of a hallway leading to a room where the door was slightly open. He grasped his SMG and pointed it at the room. When nobody was coming out he looked down and motioned for the other team member to follow him. He slowly crept forward to give room to the team member climbing up. Once the team member Marcus pulled a radio from his pocket and whispered quietly.

"You in position?" He waited for a moment then another voice answered,

"Ready on your mark." Marcus looked at the other team member. He nodded at him then Marcus whispered back.

"Go, go, go!" He stood up and ran to the door. He kicked it down quickly and pointed his SMG in. There was a table of men in the center of the room. There was one light centering on the table and the surroundings were dark except for a window at the far end, which one of Marcus's team jumped through. At the table there were six men. Three of them were Asian and the other three were Caucasian. Four of the men were in suits. All the Asians were and the man in the middle of the Caucasians was in a suit. He was an older man, which Marcus almost was certain was Sharp. The Caucasians were surprised but the Asians pulled three Uzis from under the table and fired at Marcus and the team member coming from the window. Marcus fired a quick spray of bullets at them then backed up and took cover in the hall outside the room. Marcus then turned back and fired more sprays. By this time the Caucasians had drawn pistols and aided the Asians in the firefight. The team member with Marcus fired his Glock and took out one of the Asians. Marcus looked back to fire. It had only been a few seconds but two of the Asians were already dead, One Caucasian was dead and the survivors had flipped over the table to try to provide cover. Marcus turned and took out the last Asian and one of the team members coming from the window took out the last Caucasian. All there was the man who Marcus was sure was Sharp. Marcus stood up and entered the room again. He pointed his SMG straight at Sharp and said, "William Sharp?" the man responded instantly. He pointed his pistol at Marcus and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him square in the chest. Marcus stumbled back. There was a shot from behind Marcus and Sharp cried out in pain. Marcus hit the ground and groaned. But he managed to say, "Hold your fire!" The team flooded the room and immediately went to Sharp. Sharp was only hit in the arm and was barely making a sound. He leaned against the table. Marcus groaned as he pulled off his vest. There was a grey mark left by the bullet on his vest. He got up in pain and walked over to Sharp. "William Sharp," He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt, pushed Sharp to the ground and started to cuff him. "You are under arrest for orchestrating the acts of extortion, illegal drug trade, and possible murder. The list goes on but I really don't wanna recite your entire record. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, the state will unfortunately provide one for you." Once Sharp was handcuffed, Marcus pulled him up by the handcuffs, which brought great pain to Sharp. He still didn't make a sound. He just winced a little bit. Marcus pushed him over to one of the team members and said, "Get him ready for processing." Marcus then went down the ladder to the first floor. The Stillwater police pulled up to the teahouse as he came to the entrance. Out of the squad car stepped Police Chief Monroe. He walked up to Marcus.

"Why wasn't the Stillwater police notified about this operation agent…" the chief said before Marcus could say anything. Marcus smiled and said,

"Marcus Keaton, FBI. The FBI didn't alert the police about this for two reasons. First we didn't want police presence in the area to spook Mr. Sharp and his business partners and the second reason is, the FBI really doesn't trust you." Marcus left it at that. He walked back toward the van leaving one last, "Have a good night Chief."

Luis Avalos, Angelo Lopez's girlfriend, awoke to arguing downstairs from her room. The Lopez mansion was large but Luis usually heard when the two brothers were arguing about something. Luis was a beautiful woman with long black hair that she usually put up somehow during the day. Luis really didn't have any association with the Carneles except for the fact that she was Angelo's girlfriend. They met at a strip club that Luis used to work at. She only did it for the money but Angelo liked what he saw. They continued to see each other and then Angelo suggested she went to come live with him and his brother. She didn't know that Angelo and his brother were the senior members of one of the biggest gangs in Stillwater. But after she figured this out, there was no turning back. She never got herself into business and she was still alive that's all that mattered. She walked over to her dresser and clothed herself. She pulled on a sundress and went into the bathroom to do her hair. A few minutes later she heard the door to her room slam open and shut. Luis walked out of the bathroom and saw Angelo pacing the room steaming anger. He saw her and immediately almost shouted,

"The man is becoming that bitch Orejuela's lap dog!" Luis walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She tried to plant a kiss on his lips but he pushed her away. Not because he was mad at her but mad at Hector. He walked over to the patio and closed the door leading out to it. He started pacing again.

"Angelo," Luis said. She sat down on the bed. Angelo barely acknowledged her.

"Everything Orejula wants Hector goes out of his way to give it to him. He's bringing down the business so Orejula is happy. And when the Carneles get smoked where's Orejula gonna be?" Luis sighed and said,

"Well maybe its time you take action." She said it quietly and Angelo barely heard it. He was a little shocked at the words but then he started thinking.

"Maybe it's time you take control." She said a little louder.

Jason woke up as the Corolla turned into the parking lot of the headquarters of all the Saints retail deals. Jason didn't quite understand how gangs got their hands into the retail business of all businesses. Jason was starting to wonder what exactly he was doing in the gang now. All he got was a free pass to breaking the law and that's all he was doing. The three got out of the car. Devon led the way to the elevator. Troy had a black bag that Jason guessed had whatever they were doing business over. Jason examined the area. There were cameras all over the parking lot but as the elevator opened he noticed there were no cameras. They entered the elevator in silence. Once the door had closed Troy knelt down and unzipped the black bag. In the bag was a bomb.

"What the hell?" Jason said. Devon looked at him and smirked.

"Just an insurance policy." He then turned to Troy and said, "You're gonna have to go up through the elevator. There is a service route up there but there's cameras everywhere." Troy nodded and started tinkering with the bomb. Jason watched the floors. They were meeting the retail fixers on the top floor. Devon knelt down and pulled a black vest from the bag. He quickly put the vest on under his shirt. He buttoned up his shirt just in time for the elevator door to open. "C'mon kid, let's do this." Devon said with his strong commanding voice.

"Good luck." Troy said. Devon and Jason exited the elevator and it closed. They heard an alarm going off stopping the elevator but they ignored it. The two walked down the hall to a conference room at the end of it. Devon pushed the doors open and they entered a conference room with a large table in the middle. At the end of the table were five men. Two were in suits with a purple shirt under it. One of the men in suits was white. He wore large Stalker glasses and a black boney hat to cover his baldhead. The other retail fixer was Asian and bald as well. The three other men were in suits. Defiantly security. The Asian pointed at Devon's shoulder holster with his Desert Eagle in it and said,

"Put the gun on the table King. Same with your friend."

"You first." The Caucasian looked at his men in suits and nodded. They all pulled out the same kind of automatic pistol.

"I'll say it again Devon, gun on the table, now." Devon looked at Jason and shrugged they both pulled their pistols out and placed them on the table. The retail fixer's security holstered their pistols and the retail fixers started business.

"So Devon what have we got on the agenda today."

"Lets cut the crap Isaac. Who you feeding info to?" said Devon. The retail fixer kept the same expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Devon." Devon looked at Jason and nodded. They both reached for their pistols quickly and shot the three security guards. They all went down before they could even reach for their weapons. Jason didn't really know what Devon was talking about but he did what he said. The retail fixers stood up and reached for their pistols but Jason and Devon pointed their guns at them.

"Slide the guns across the table." Devon commanded. The two retail fixers slowly pulled out their pistols and slid them across the table. "Empty them." Devon commanded to Jason. Jason quickly emptied the pistols of their ammo then tossed them to the floor and pointed his SIG at the retail fixers again.

"I know you're feeding info to Benjamin King in exchange for his business, that's why the Saints have suffered these days in the retail business. What?" Devon said. "You thought we wouldn't find out."

As he finished the sentence, both Devon and Jason heard gunshots coming from under the table. One of the security guards was still alive and firing at them. This was the perfect opportunity for one of the retail fixers to slide a hand grenade across the table toward Devon and Jason. Jason saw it but Devon didn't. Jason grabbed Devon and pulled him to the left of the table. The hand grenade went off sending Devon and Jason flying toward the left wall. The retail fixers jumped up on the table and bolted toward the exit. They both had grabbed an automatic pistol from a security guard and started firing at Devon and Jason. Jason was a little dazed but he was able to fire his SIG at the escaping fixers. Jason turned to see Devon grabbing at his knee. There was a bullet wound running right through it.

"What are you doing?" Devon groaned. "Go after them!" Jason immediately stood up and chased after the two retail fixers. He was a little dazed as he entered the hall but he saw the two running toward the elevator. It had started again. Jason shot a few aimless shots at the two. They fired back and Jason dove behind a fax machine in the hall. The spray of automatic bullets crashed through the fax machine but didn't touch Jason. Jason peeked over the machine to see them enter the elevator. He ditched his cover and ran toward them firing till he was out. He only saw one but he guessed the other one was still in there. One of his bullets hit the Caucasian but the door closed before any more shots could be used. Jason rushed to the door of the elevator. He was able to pull the doors apart and look down the elevator shaft. The elevator wasn't that far away. Jason was tempted to jump onto the top of the elevator but then he looked up. At the top of the shaft attached to the cable control was the bomb Troy brought up. Jason realized it was gonna go off. Jason jumped away from the shaft just as the bomb went off. He got up and looked down the shaft. He saw the elevator falling down the shaft at a deadly speed. Finally it crashed to the bottom killing anyone in the compartment.

"That's how you deal with fuckers messing with the Saints." A voice said behind Jason. Jason turned and saw Troy. "C'mon we're gonna torch this entire floor." Troy walked off toward the conference room. Jason took a deep breath. He thought he'd be used to this by now but he still had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"What do you mean they got to the teahouse?" Joseph Price yelled. His uncle's lawyer, George Coffman, awaked him in the middle of the night.

"The FBI raided the teahouse a few hours ago. He's on a boat to Los Angeles. That's where the trials gonna be."

"God Dammit!" Price yelled. He kicked a vase in the living room to the opposite wall.

"You gotta do the duties you're uncle did Joseph. Let me take care of the legal stuff." Price was silent for a moment but then he said,

"You don't need to. We're gonna hit the boat." Price started to walk toward his phone but George stopped him.

"Joseph, I know you're mad but this isn't how you wanna go about things. The FBI knows you want to go after your uncle and for that reason they extended the security of that boat to its limits. If you hit that boat and manage to get your uncle off their without getting yourself killed they're gonna follow you right back to hear and not only arrest your uncle again but you as well. Now I can deal with your uncle's trial I just need you to continue business and if I need you for something I will call you but for now you just need to keep yourself out of jail." Price sighed and backed away from the phone. He growled and swiped a bunch of magazines off the coffee table.

"I'll call you later." George said.


	9. Keep Your Voice Down

**9**

**Keep Your Voice Down**

"You know how much of a risk this is, me talking to you." Wellston said coming onto the roof of an apartment complex somewhere in Vice Kings territory. Jason stood at the opposite end with a cigarette in hand. Usually he didn't smoke. He just held onto the cigarette and flipped the flame of the lighter on and off. He wore a pair of jeans, a dark green shirt and a leather jacket over it all. He ignored Wellston's comment and said,

"What the hell are we doing?" Jason exploded suddenly. "What are we waiting for?" Wellston sighed.

"Why are you asking this?" he said. Jason tossed the cigarette to the ground and almost yelled,

"Cause I'm in there stealing and murdering for this bitch and the only one gaining progress is the Saints. In the week I've been in with them they've gained three territories from the others gangs." Wellston took the cigarette from Jason's hand.

"Can I burrow a light?" he asked. Jason tossed the lighter and said,

"What the hell Ron!" He paced the roof once then continued, "Only two things can happen if we stay on this rate. Either they figure out who I am and I end up on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean or the Saints take over the entire city, and I probably still end up at the bottom of the ocean." Ron lit the cigarette and took a puff of the tobacco in the cigarette. He tossed the lighter back to Jason and waited for a while. Jason was impatient. He waited for an answer. Wellston finally let out a puff of the smoke and flicked the cigarette off the roof.

"Do you really want to be let in on this because if you're not ready we can't risk any more time of us being together?"

"Ron just tell me." Jason said.

"The original plan was to build a case against all these kingpins, the Lopez's, Benjamin King, Price and Sharp, Little. That was the plan. But after a few weeks we realized the only Kingpin we could find was King and he's too protected by the local police. Then our break came when you were forced into an undercover position. It was a last minute decision but I decided to see where we could go from here." Ron said. He was pacing while he explained this. Jason stayed in the same position watching as the story played out. " You see before you and the rest of the team were even briefed on the original plan, Tim Delow and I brought a plan to the table that we didn't quickly put aside because we thought it was too crazy to work. But when you went undercover I pulled out that plan. The plan was to put someone in with one of the gangs. Help them gain territory all over Stillwater and take out the other gangs. And when all the other gangs were taken out the man inside would know exactly where the gang's lead kingpins were. We would make the arrests and the gang falls into disarray. Case closed." Jason was a little in awe of what he just heard. He wasn't sure of how he should respond to that. The bureau was basically allowing the Saints to take over.

"If you're gonna continue in there I want you to record everything that happens there. At the end of the week with your records we should be able to determine how long it should take for the Saints to take over. But again that's only if you wanna continue." Ron said. Jason didn't respond at first. He was wondering if he could continue this act up for as long as it took for the Saints to take over. He looked at Wellston and said,

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Wellston laughed,

"I have no clue how this is going to turn out. It's one of the biggest plays the Bureau has done with organized crime. But if it works, Stillwater is gonna be a whole hell lot safer place."

"This is Agent Dale." Director Miles Foreman heard on the other end of his cell phone. Foreman was very tall standing at 6.5. He was balding on the top of his head but the hair he had was dark brown. He wore black suit with a black tie.

"Barry, what have you come up with?" Miles answered. He was in his office. It was smaller than most but it had glass walls that he looked out to oversee the Organized Crime Branch of the FBI. The tone Barry Dale had wasn't the most upbeat so Miles didn't think he was gonna hear anything great.

"It's been a week since I came here. Now I know with other situation it takes longer than a week but in those situations I've gotten close within the first week. Here I have no leads at all onto who's the mole. Everyone here is either clean or extremely good at covering their tracks." Miles sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"So you're saying you have no idea who could be feeding information to the Carneles?" Dale sighed and said,

"Yes sir. That's what I'm saying." Miles landed his forehead in his left hand propped up by his arm on the desk.

"Okay, I want you to stay in there and keep your eyes on them. Something will crop up sooner or later."

"I will do so sir." Dale said. Miles sighed and hung up the phone. From the door he heard Kerry come into the office.

"Was that Agent Dale?" she asked. She was excited for answers like Miles had been when he got the call from Dale. But now it was Mile's turn to bear the bad news. Miles nodded and said,

"Agent Dale said he couldn't find any leads to a mole in the FBI team." Kerry got the same face Miles figured he had. "He's gonna keep on looking but really its looking like there's not a mole in there."

"But there is. My attack is sure proof that there is. The FBI team was the only people who knew I was going there to meet Yussif Manson."

"You met Manson at his house. Couldn't the Carneles really just have had Manson monitored and when you went to see him they swing in and kill him." Kerry shook her head.

"Yussif Manson knew something important to the Carneles. If the Carneles had known what he knew they wouldn't have waited till I got there. They would have killed him a long time ago. The Carneles didn't know I was going to see him until someone from the inside told the Carneles I was going there. That's the only way they could have known." Miles sighed. He knew what Kerry was saying was probably true but how could it when Agent Dale, the best mole detector Miles knew of, couldn't detect a mole in that team. "Please, just promise me you'll keep looking, Jason's life may depend on it." Kerry pleaded. Miles sighed once again and nodded.

"Okay Egan, You've been with us for about a week now and I gotta say I'm pretty impressed with what I've seen. That's why I think you'll be able to do this next job." Dex said. Jason and him were in his purple Corvette driving through the Row toward the warehouse district. Jason, after a long internal struggle finally agreed with Ron and continued his act though he still wondered if he could keep it up. But besides that he realized that he had been through a lot of warehouses in the last week but Dex said that this would not involve a warehouse. He wore a pair of grey jeans and a grey T-shirt under a blue dress shirt and over that was a dark blue denim jacket similar to the one Dex was wearing. He wore a black knit cap on his head.

"Ever since one of our drug dealer's bodies ended up in the river, other drug dealers are a little more cautious when going on runs. I need you to provide protection for one of our biggest drug dealers for the Saints. Ever since the Carneles teamed up with the Colombians it's been like they own the drug world. They'll go after anyone trying to steal from "their" business. You're gonna make sure that doesn't happen." Jason nodded. He pulled out his SIG and checked the ammo. Of course it was full but Jason still checked. Though the Saints were starting to trust him, he didn't trust them. Dex pulled the corvette next to a junkyard just outside the warehouse district.

"The guy's name is Joey Basil. I'm not gonna lie to you, he's a little whacked. Watch yourself when you're by him." Jason wasn't quite sure what that meant but he got out of the corvette and put his SIG in the back of his pants. Dex drove off probably off to his own drug trafficking deal. Jason almost cautiously walked into the junkyard. At first there was nobody in the yard, just a bunch of junk that was rusting all over. Jason saw a small building, probably the where the junk manager worked. Suddenly out of the small building came a man with a 12 gauge pointed at Jason. When first seeing the 12 gauge Jason pulled out his SIG and pointed it at the man. He wore only a pair of Ti-dye pants with no shirt. He wore sandals instead of shoes and his hair was very long. His beard was braided countless times running down his chin. His brown hair went down past his shoulders and that as well was braided.

"Who the hell are you? You some kind of cop or something?" the man said keeping the 12 gauge up. Jason wasn't any different.

"I'm Jason Egan, I'm with the Saints. If you're Joey Basil I'm suppose to protect you on your next drug run." Once the word drug left Jason's mouth the man he thought was Joey put a finger to his lips and got really tense. He shushed him and said,

"Keep your voice down man." He was almost paranoid. "You never know when the government is listenin in." Jason strained himself trying not to laugh. Joey reminded him both physically and mentally of some of the paranoid hippies from the 70's. Joey was the first to put down his weapon. When he had it totally lowered Jason placed his SIG back in the back of his pants.

"I'm taking your buddies over in the Row told you I was crazy. Too many drugs in my system, right?" Joey said walking over to a Ti-dye van that was parked at the end of the junkyard. Jason followed him and tried to laugh it off.

"Really I couldn't say." He said with a chuckle but suddenly Joey turned and pointed the 12 gauge at him again. This time Jason didn't have enough time to draw his own weapon.

"You will say." Joey said. His tone could change in one second and it freaked Jason out. Jason stopped chuckling and nodded.

"Yeah they said you were a little crazy." Joey went from a scary face to a smile.

"Yeah, they would. But they're not the ones with this." He walked to the back of the van and opened the back door. Jason came to the back and held back a gasp but his eyes got huge. In the back of the van was half a wall of bags of white powder. Joey went and grabbed one and tossed it to Jason. "Here, have one on the house." Jason never smoked any drug in his life and he didn't plan to start unless it was totally necessary. He shook his head and said,

"No I'm not really into MJ." He said trying to cover it up. Jason was relieved that Joey didn't point his 12 gauge at him again. He laughed and said,

"Oh you're into stronger shit. Well that you gotta pay for." He closed the van doors and continued,

"Okay we gotta make three stops on this trip and they're all in Los Carneles territory. Those fat bitches are thinking I'm taking too much space with my "little business" here so I'm counting on you to teach them a lesson on what happens when they mess with my business." Jason nodded acting like he was excited for this. It must have looked convincing.

"Good enthusiasm Larry." Joey said walking to the driver's seat of the van.

"It's Jason."

"Whatever you say Larry." Jason heard him say just climbing into the driver's seat. Jason went to the passenger's seat. He climbed in. The van didn't have any smoke in it but it smelt like it. There were peace symbols hanging all over in the back over the wall of marijuana. "Weapons are behind you. Should be enough ammo for the trip." Joey said. He laid his 12 gauge with the barrel pointing up against the busted radio. He started the van and drove down the street kinda drunkenly. After a few minutes of driving they finally got a café on the edge of the warehouse district. Joey stopped the van and got out. Jason followed him to the back of the van. Joey opened the back doors of the van wide open and pulled out a bag of the white powder then closed it.

"Aren't you afraid somebody's gonna see all that stuff?" Jason asked. Along with the bag of marijuana, Joey had the 12 gauge cradled in his other arm. He said almost mockingly,

"Who the police, they don't scare me man."

"I'm not talking about the police Joe I'm talking bout…" Jason was cut off by bullets ricocheting off the back of the van. Jason by instinct pulled out his SIG and swung around to face his attackers. Two red cars were at the top of a hill coming from the warehouse district. Defiantly Los Carneles. Both cars had a guy outside of the passenger window with an automatic weapon and the driver firing a pistol or submachine gun at Jason and Joey. Jason fired a few shots at the cars, one hitting a Carnele firing from the passenger side of one of the cars. He fell out of the car not quite dead yet, his blood spattering on the windshield of the already red car. Jason pushed Joey to the ground behind a wall.

"Get down! Do the job and get back here quick." He commanded. He then retreated to the driver's side of the van. He continued to fire at the Carneles who had started to speed down the hill. Jason quickly opened the side door of the van and pulled out a pipe bomb lying on the floor. As one of the Carnele's car sped past Jason, barely missing him, he quickly tossed the pipe bomb into the car. The driver must have seen it because he started to panic and the car swerved dangerously. He came to an intersection and was his by a large van similar to Joey's but grey. At that moment the pipe bomb went off and the red car exploded and the van was smashed up a bit. Jason then focused on the last Carnele car. It had turned into the alley where Joey was doing his deal. Jason jumped into the van and opened the other side door. On the other side he was ready to fire on the Carnele but then he saw Joey, his 12-gauge smoking, a dead body below him and blood spattered on the windshield of the red car.

"Shut those doors and lets get the hell out of here." Jason put the safety on his SIG then put it in its usually spot. He then climbed into the front seat and the van was already moving. As the van sped down the street Joey looked through the side mirror and said,

"Dude, we got company behind us." Jason stuck his head out the window and saw three Carnele cars tailing them.

"I got this." Jason said smiling. He crawled out of the front seat and into the back. He grabbed a few hand grenades and a pump action shotgun. He then climbed over the wall of marijuana and opened the back door. There was one car that was about to rear end the van but quickly fired the shotgun. The shards of bullets pierced the windshield and caused the Carnele to swerve a little but finally back off. Jason placed the shotgun on the small wall of weed and then he pulled the pin of one of the grenades. He didn't throw it right away. He waited a few seconds then rolled it to the ground as the oncoming Carnele was speeding up for another try at a rear end. The grenade went off sooner than Jason expected and though it exploded under the Carnele car causing it to lift up into the air, the explosion also rumbled the van. If the bags of weed hadn't been in a safety net they all would have spilled out of the van but they stayed put. Jason's shotgun on the other hand slid off the bags and onto the street. Jason pulled his SIG out of the back of his pants and aimed at the tires of a Carnele car right next to the other Carnele. He shot a few shots that pierced the rubber of the left tire. The car tilted and careened toward the second Carnele car. For a while it just rested on the other car but suddenly the other Carnele pulled out a long tube. Jason wasn't sure what it was for a moment then suddenly he realized it was a rocket launcher. He closed the back van door and yelled,

"Joey, get this piece of shit moving!" But it wasn't enough. There was an explosion behind them and the explosion shook the van violently. Jason stumbled to the floor of the van. Jason thought they were gonna roll but Joey kept the van straight. Once the van was straight again Jason pulled out his SIG and opened the back door again. The last Carnele car was still following them despite the fact it was all banged up from the explosion it caused. Jason quickly fired at the drivers seat and the Carnele swerved and crashed against a gas station wall. Jason could hear Joey's cracked up laugh coming from the driver's seat.

"Way to go Larry! You showed those bitches." Jason put the safety on his SIG and closed the back door and they continued the run.

"Agent Keaton?" a voice said from behind Marcus. He was resting in a chair in his room on the boat they were taking William Sharp to Los Angeles in. he turned to see an FBI agent that accompanied him in the capture of Sharp. "I have a call from an Agent Wellston for you." He said. Marcus nodded and got up. He followed the agent down the hall to a phone in a room at the end of the hall.

"Ron?"

"Turn the boat around, bring Sharp back to Stillwater." Ron's voice said sadly on the other line. Marcus at first thought he hadn't heard him right.

"What are you talking about Ron? Bring him back?"

"You heard me the first time don't make me repeat myself." Said Ron. "A lawyer called saying they'll sue the bureau for some kind of legal crap. It doesn't matter, bring Sharp back."

"Ron you know that if he's brought back to Stillwater the court will be bribed or extorted into letting Sharp walk."

"I know and we're gonna work our hardest to make sure that's not going to happen. Just bring him back Keaton and we'll get this settled."

Marcus slammed the phone, hanging it up. He then stormed down the hall to the room with Sharp inside. He almost kicked the door down in how fast he opened that door. Sharp was standing at the far end of the room. His collar buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie was somewhere in the room. Marcus didn't care. He rushed to Sharp and grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the wall.

"Whatever you're planning to do to get out of here you better forget it cause it's not gonna happen."

"I'm guessing my lawyer called." Marcus tightened his grip on Sharp's throat.

"If I didn't wanna see you behind bar so badly I would kill you right now."

"Keaton!" a voice said behind him. Marcus turned to see an FBI agent come into the room. "Drop him!" Marcus didn't drop him.

"My name is Agent Nelson. Your team director called me and gave me the task to make sure you don't touch Mr. Sharp. We also can't talk to him without his lawyer present."

"I don't give a shit about his lawyer." Marcus yelled.

"Agent Keaton, stand down!" Agent Nelson commanded. Marcus tossed Sharp to the floor and walked out of the room. Nelson shut the door and turned to Marcus.

"Agent Keaton I know you are deep into this case but I need you to control yourself. I don't like it as much as you do but we need to go by the books here."

"If he walks, it'll be you and anyone else from keeping us from Los Angeles's fault." Agent Nelson wasn't impressed with the threat.

"Don't worry Agent Keaton we're pinning this bastard whether it be in Los Angeles or Stillwater."

"Good news Joseph." George said hanging up his cell phone. "The boat is on its way back to Stillwater, the trials gonna be here now I'll talk to your uncle and he'll give me the names of the people you need to get to, to make sure your uncles walks out of there a free man." Price was standing now in his living room. His face of angry worry was gone for a moment

"Good, just give a few names."

"Well I already know one guy we need to take out completely." George pulled a picture from his pocket and slid it onto the coffee table. Price walked over and grabbed the picture. It was a black and white picture. It was of a man walking down a street near Saints Row. He was African American and bald. "He's the agent that took your uncle. Agent Marcus Keaton. He needs to be taken out as soon as he gets back and it's clear."


	10. Not so Much an American Gangster

**10**

**Not So Much an American Gangster**

Jason sat on his new couch. He threw the old stained one out a long time ago and just now got a new one with the money he had been making on the side. As hard as this job was, he couldn't complain with the extra income he was getting. The new couch wasn't anything real nice, just cheap tan leather, but it was a huge improvement from the other couch. He turned on the TV and on the screen was the local Stillwater news. There was a picture of The FBI insignia and William Sharp. Jason clicked the volume and the anchor said,

"Yesterday the FBI escorts that were scheduled to transport, financier and suspected crime lord, William Sharp, to Los Angeles were rerouted back to Stillwater." The screen switched to a man and there was a title at the bottom of the screen,

**George Coffman**

"Mr. Sharp has his rights as any American to have his trial near to his family. There is no reason why he can't have his trial here in Stillwater." The screen returned to the anchor who said,

"Mr. Sharp was arrested two nights ago in a tea house in Chinatown. No more details were given by restrictions from the FBI."

Jason clicked the TV off. He knew the exact reason the FBI wanted to bring Sharp to Los Angeles. As frustrated as he was, he was also tired. He walked over and clicked off the lights to the apartment. He then collapsed onto his bed. He wore a pair of jeans and a white undershirt to bed most of the time. One, because usually he was too tired to change into something more comfortable, and two, sometimes Troy or someone would come in suddenly and he would have to leave with them in seconds. Before he closed his eyes, he reached his hand down and felt his SIG under the bed. Though his doors were locked tight he never knew when he would have to use it. He still wasn't used to living there. He was used to his apartment in Los Angeles that was almost sound proof. Here the walls were so thin, the sounds of police chases and gunfights were heard almost crystal clearly. Many nights he didn't get sleep and had a death grip on his SIG.

But this night was different. He didn't hear any ruckus outside, no loading of guns, only the silent hum of cars passing by the apartment. The hum slowly started to lull him to sleep and for a moment, there was peace.

But it didn't last long. Suddenly a click disturbed the silence of the night. It was coming from the front door. Jason reached down quickly for his SIG and rolled off the bed. Another click grinded the door. Jason didn't know where to hide until he could identify his intruder. Another click. The door opened.

From the door came a person. The person slowly entered the dark apartment. All was silent again. The person progressed into the apartment into the kitchen, feeling for the light switch. Suddenly the switch was clicked on and Jason stood around the corner pointing his SIG at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked. The intruder was a woman all in black, not wearing a hint of any gang color. She had short jet-black hair and had a dark Hispanic skin.

"Jason?" the woman said turning and facing Jason. Jason quickly dropped his weapon when he saw Kerry's face.

"Kerry, what are you doing here?" He pulled her to his chest and they embraced.

"I needed to talk to you about his whole witch hunt in the team. You were the only one I could trust since we still have no clue who's feeding the Carneles and possibly other gangs information about us." Jason nodded. That hadn't really been on his mind lately with all that had been going on with the Saints.

"Well we know he or she's not talking with the Saints cause I'm still here." Just as he finished his sentence the door whipped open. Jason pushed Kerry away from the door and pulled his SIG toward the door. Three Saints quickly rushed in, one being Dex. They pointed their pistols at Jason and Kerry but Dex quickly said,

"Cool it guys, he's fine." The two other Saints lowered their weapons and Dex went up to Jason. "When we saw a lady we didn't know get into your apartment we thought…" Dex tried to say but Jason stopped him and said,

"Don't worry about it man, she's cool. I believe you to have met before." He moved out of the way and helped Kerry up.

"Oh yeah I remember you." Dex said. He quickly moved his attention from rushing in to Kerry. "So this your girl Egan?" Both Kerry and Jason couldn't contain themselves from laughing.

"Nah, just a friend of the family. She stopped into Stillwater for a visit." Jason quickly improvised. Dex had a mischievous look on his face and turned to Kerry.

"So, you gonna be in town long?" Kerry gave a fake smile and said,

"No I'm not I was just leaving after I said hi to Jason." But that didn't satisfy Dex. He got a little closer and said,

"Could I persuade you to stay longer?" Kerry gave him an unimpressed look and said,

"No you couldn't." The Saints behind Dex looked at each other and started to laugh at the rejection Dex was just served. Dex turned and shot them a threatening look. He turned back to Jason and said,

"Well you got yourself a hell of a girl Jason." Sending Kerry a look. Kerry returned it. "Well we'll get out of your way."

He exchanged a handshake with Jason and left without giving another word to Kerry. Jason waited till the two other Saints followed him and closed the door till he said,

"Nice."

"You weren't bad yourself." Kerry said brushing her hair out her eyes. "Dale is coming up empty handed in his investigation of the team. We need your help." Jason shrugged and said,

"What can I do? I'm having my own problems being a mole here how am I gonna find a mole in the team?"

"I don't know, get some gossip throughout the gang. If one of the other gangs has a leak with the FBI the other gangs should at least have a wind of it. I just need some help doing this because if it doesn't happen your life might be in danger." Jason was a little scared of the thought but he swallowed his fear and said,

"I'll try. Now you better leave before any other Saints come. I don't want to get my stories mixed up." Kerry smiled and said,

"Call me if you have any leads, I'll bring them to Foreman." She started to head for the door. Jason followed her out. There was a small orange car outside the apartment that Kerry got into. Before she got in Jason said,

"Kerry," She turned and looked at him. "Be careful." She smiled and nodded. She got into the car and started to drive away. Suddenly Jason's phone rang.

"Egan." Jason barely said when Johnny interrupted him.

"Get over to the church right now, Julius wants you this very moment." Before Jason could say anything Johnny hung up. Jason quickly ran into the house and quickly put on a black shirt and his black leather jacket. He put his SIG in its usual spot and he rushed to the garage. He started the GTO and sped down the street toward the church. He got to the church within five minutes of the call. There at the front was Julius, Troy and Johnny. They quickly got into the car, Troy in the front seat and Julius and Johnny in the back.

"We just got word from a big contractor for Benjamin King who wants out. He's willing to sell all the Vice Kings information and business they had with him to the Saints if we can protect him but we gotta go now. The Vice Kings are already looking for him. He's in the retail district hiding at his sister's Salon." Jason did a quick U-turn and then started driving toward the retail district. Troy was loading his Beretta, Johnny was loading a large Uzi in the back and Julius had a large SPAS-12 shotgun on his lap.

"This guy, Lombardi, just recently started his shit with the Kings but something changed his mind about working with the group. He's done deals with gangs all the way from Liberty City to Los Angeles. The Vice Kings were the first gang he had connections with in Stillwater. If we do this right, we might be able to make his deals in Stillwater exclusive for the Saints. He does everything from Drug trade to Prostitution rings." Johnny was looking out the window when he suddenly said,

"Oh speaking of." He then rolled down his window and yelled at a hooker on the corner of the street. "You're a fucking joke!" The hooker responded with the finger. Johnny almost unloaded his Uzi on her but Julius stopped him. Julius then continued,

"And Lombardi isn't just an American supplier here. He's got connections running from Black Markets in India to The Yakuza. This in no small shit we're dealing with here." Jason was astonished at what he was hearing. He was probably going to meet one of the biggest Crime Syndicate dealers in the world and he had to protect him. They crossed the bridge leading into the retail district. The Vice Kings owned a lot of the district and that created problems for the Saints and their hand in the retail business.

"Okay the Salon should be down this street." Jason drove down the street until they got to a Salon on the side of the street. The windows of the Salon were shattered and the door was wide open with a hue of blood spattered on it. Jason parked the car and they all got out. Jason quickly drew his SIG and followed as Julius and Troy led the way. In the doorway was the body of a Vice King with a bullet hole in his forehead. Julius pumped his shotgun and started to lead the way in but Johnny stopped him.

"What if this is a trap? We can't lose you Julius." He cocked the Uzi and led the way into the Salon. Blood was spattered all over the walls and Vice King bodies all over the floor. There was one body on the floor that wasn't in yellow. It was the body of a woman, probably the owner of the Salon and Lombardi's sister. She had several bullet wounds in his torso. Troy was the last one into the Salon. There was no sign of Lombardi unless he was one of the bodies in yellow. Suddenly Jason saw a man in a black suit rise up from one of the stations. He had an AK-47 and was ready to fire. Jason quickly acted on instinct and grabbed Julius. He pulled him to the floor behind a station. The man fired. Johnny returned fire as he dove out of the line of fire. Troy wasn't so lucky. He was hit in the bicep and he dropped his Beretta. He dropped before any more bullets pierced him. Jason shot up quickly and fired two bullets specifically aimed. They both were perfectly on target. One hit the man's weapon and the other in his shin. He cried out both in shock and pain as his AK shot up into the air still firing. Luckily the magazine was almost empty so no more bullets hit the man. Jason shot up once more and pointed his SIG at the man.

"Johnny take care of Troy, I got this bastard." The man was on one knee now the other was bloody. Jason slowly advanced on his fallen opponent. Suddenly the man had a switchblade that he lunged at Jason. Fortunately Jason saw it and he grabbed the man's wrist. He twisted his hand quickly and with a snap the wrist was broken. The man dropped the knife limply and clenched his wrist.

"Egan! Get away from him!" Julius's commanding voice called. Jason turned and gave a confused look to Julius. Suddenly Jason felt a barrel of a 12 gauge against the back of his head. He had no idea where this guy was getting these weapons.

"Lombardi?" Jason asked as he heard the click of the 12 gauge. There was a pause and Jason thanked God it wasn't broken by the sound of a 12 gauge.

"Who are you?" the man in the suit said. Jason sensed he still had his finger on the trigger.

"We're the Saints who came to protect you." Jason said nervously. There was a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm Julius Little. I talked with you on the phone." Julius said. Jason saw out of the corner of his eye that Julius had his SPAS lifted. He guessed Johnny did the same with his Uzi and possibly even Troy.

"How do I know that?" Lombardi yelled pressing the 12 gauge harder against Jason's head.

"C'mon Lombardi. We're all wearing purple and who else would want your business more than the Saints." Jason cried out trying to calm down. There was another pause but then Jason heard Lombardi lower his 12 gauge.

"We better get out of here before more Vice Kings get here." Lombardi said cradling his 12 gauge.

"That's the beauty of cars." Johnny said. But just as he said that outside there was a scream of a missile and it hit Jason's GTO. The explosion sent Johnny and Julius flying to the floor. Gunfire erupted outside the Salon. Lombardi limped to his cover point and from a concealed case he pulled an M16 rifle and handed it to Jason.

"Here." He said. Jason checked the ammo on the rifle when suddenly he realized that Troy was in the middle of fire. Suddenly Jason saw Vice Kings appearing from the streets. He quickly rushed to Troy. Vice Kings started to fire on him. Jason quickly returned the fire and dropped down next to Troy. His bicep was pretty bloody.

"C'mon Troy, I'm not letting you be dropped by these fuckers." He said. He fired a few shots out at the yellow. Troy weakly got up and crouched next to Jason. He fired his Beretta widely with his left hand. Jason grabbed him with one hand and fired the rifle with his other. He led Troy back behind a station and set him down. Far over to the right, Julius had pulled out a revolver and took out a few Vice Kings. Johnny had unloaded the magazines of his Uzi and was calling Lombardi for another weapon. Jason fired on the Kings and quickly made his way back to Lombardi who was armed with another AK-47.

"We can't keep this up very long. Is there another way out of here?"

"Oh yeah. Of course there is I just wanted to stay here and exchanged lead with these bastards. C'mon Sherlock would I still be here if there was another way out?" Lombardi shouted over the firing. Suddenly there was a screech of tires and a few Vice Kings were run over by a small orange car. Jason suddenly realized who was driving the car. The door opened and Kerry shouted,

"Jason! Get in!" Jason grabbed Lombardi and pulled him to the car. Troy pushed Julius toward the car and said,

"We'll cover you guys escape. Head toward the train station some of my boys should be there." Jason pushed Lombardi into the car. He suddenly whipped around and fired at a Vice King. The bullet hit him straight in the chest and blood erupted into the air. He pushed Julius in after Lombardi then after taking out one more Vice King, got into the car himself and yelled,

"Go!" Kerry hit the acceleration quickly and the car sped down the street. Jason quickly closed the door and rolled down the window. Kerry sped down the street toward the station. She quickly maneuvered around the civilian drivers honking their horns at her reckless driving. Suddenly in front of them were two yellow cars full of armed Vice Kings. Jason flipped the safety off the M16 and fired on one of the cars. He saw blood spurt onto the windshield but the cars kept on their course. Kerry quickly maneuvered the car onto the sidewalk and out of the way of the yellow cars. Jason nearly dropped the M16 on the turn. The orange car ran against a railing separating them from a fountain. The train station was straight ahead. Kerry accelerated very quickly and stopped abruptly right next to the station. Jason got out and covered Lombardi and Julius as they exited the car and went up the stairs to the station where three Saints met them. Jason saw more Vice Kings heading their way. He guessed they didn't see Julius and Lombardi go up to the station but they would.

"I'll draw them away from you guys so you can get away." Kerry shouted. Jason was hesitant but he finally said,

"Meet me back at my apartment."

He closed the door and hurried up the stairs to the station. The train wasn't there quite yet so the Saints, Julius and Lombardi had hidden out of sight. Kerry accelerated and quickly got away from the station quickly. Jason crouched next to Julius and watched the yellow cars follow the small orange car. Jason sighed and sat against the wall of the station. He let the M16 drop to the ground.

"C'mon the train is coming." One of the Saints said. Jason turned and looked and saw the train quickly coming into the station. He weakly stood up and grabbed the M16. When the train came they all entered. The people on the train were all a little surprised when they saw the weapons the Saints were carrying but the Saints ignored them and so did Jason.

The train pulled into Saints Row and the Saints got out. Julius turned to Jason and said,

"I'll take Lombardi to the church. He'll be safe there. You go home and rest up."

Those were the best words Jason had heard. As he started to leave somebody called Julius. He quickly exchanged a few remarks then hung up.

"Troy and Johnny are fine. They'll be back at the church within the hour." Jason nodded, for the Saints that was good news. "Jason, you did a hell of a job today. I'm proud of you."

Despite the fact he was getting this from a gang boss, Jason took pride in the compliment. He handed the M16 to one of the Saints and started for home.

The apartment was dark just the way he had left it. Jason had a sigh of relief when he got there, thinking he could finally get a good night's rest. As he walked up to the apartment he looked at the empty garage. Yes his GTO had been blown to small pieces he guessed he needed to ask Mitchell for another one, which he wouldn't be happy for. Jason smiled at the thought.

He came up to the front door and started to unlock it. He looked down to put the key in the hole when suddenly he realized there was blood on the front step. His high spirits were suddenly shot and he quickly started to unlock the door. He quickly opened it and reached for his SIG. He entered the dark apartment, his SIG leading the way. He didn't hear anything in the apartment but that had happened before. He slowly went toward the light switch. He cautiously found it and switched it on. Light flooded the room and Jason was able to see what had been waiting for him in his apartment. On his bed was the bullet-ridden body of Kerry. Blood was spilling from his chest where she had been shot several times. Jason almost couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. He collapsed to his knees next to the lifeless body of his friend. Tears started to weld up in his eyes. The first tears he had had on this job. On her body was a blood stained note. Jason grabbed it and through his teary eyes he read,

**Mr. Egan.**

**I have to give you cred. You managed to fuck up my boys pretty badly and get away with a vault load of information. But there's one victory you didn't win. Saving your precious friend here.**

**Her last words were of you. When she was pinned between a wall and me. And suddenly she was dead. The trigger was pulled and an entire round was spent on her. I hope you can live with the fact that you were responsible for her death.**

**Sincerely**

**Carl "CJ" Johnson**

Jason crushed the note in his hands as the name; Carl Johnson was branded into his mind. Before this job was over. Johnson would have a bullet splatter his brains all over the floor. Jason collapsed over Kerry's body. He cursed and apologized to the nothingness of the apartment.


	11. Mr Wong

**11**

**Mr. Wong (Part 1)**

Jason got out of the new SUV he borrowed from Mitchell the night before. The morning air was brisk and out of place for the usually mind weather of Stillwater. There was a light fog on the Pacific where Jason was looking out. In front of the SUV was a small set of stairs leading down to a dock where a black boat was docked. As Jason had pulled up to the dock, Agent Dale stepped out up and onto ground level. Below on the deck was a small black motorboat.

Agent Dale was wearing his long black trench coat. Jason walked up to him and he said,

"How are you holding up?" Jason didn't respond. He walked to the trunk of the SUV and opened the door. Agent Dale followed and stood by him. In the trunk was Kerry's body. There was a blanket from Jason's apartment over her to cover her. Agent Dale lifted the blanket and saw the face of the dead agent. Jason looked away fighting the tears back. Agent Dale didn't respond much. He nodded with a semi-sad look on his face. He didn't need to say anything. Jason and him grabbed the body and brought it down to the boat.

As they loaded Kerry onto the boat, Jason started to have flashbacks of his history with Kerry. They had met the first week of the academy. They immediately became friends and never thought about getting into a serious relationship, but Kerry was one of the greatest friends Jason had had. He remembered birthday parties and Kerry would always be there. And then he remembered the last words he said to her.

"Meet me back at the apartment."

Jason considered the words as a death consent. He had sent her to her death.

It was almost like Agent Dale had read his mind.

"This wasn't your fault." He said. The words were meaningless to Jason. The night before he had called Director Foreman and told him about the events that had occurred the night before. He directed him to Agent Dale who Jason had only met once.

Jason finally stood up and walked up back toward the SUV. Agent Dale followed. When he reached the car, Jason turned to Agent Dale.

"You gotta find that mole." He said solemnly. Agent Dale nodded and said,

"Yes and I'm doing my best…" Jason interrupted him,

"Well your best isn't good enough now. This mole is not only working with the Carneles but the Vice Kings as well."

"Why do you think that?" Agent Dale asked. He shouldn't have asked it. Jason exploded.

"The fucker who killed her knows my name! He knows where I live! Now unless the Saints are feeding information that I'm a FBI agent it's one of the agents on the team. Now plug this leak before this bastard starts talking to the Saints and I'm totally screwed."

Agent Dale wasn't affected by the outburst. He kept the same solemn look.

"We are going to find this mole Jason. You're going to get out of there, but this takes time." Jason was about to burst out another time but he took a deep breath.

"Just get it done." He said quietly, almost a whisper. He then turned and got into the SUV.

Lin awoke in the Silk sheets of the Price mansion once again. She was completely naked and her hair was down. She recalled what had happened last night and she sighed in what she was making herself do to stay undercover with these assholes. She didn't hear anything in the mansion. She lay there for a while. Though she hated sleeping with Joseph Price to get in deeper with him, she enjoyed the perks of the job. Living in the Price mansion. Driving the fastest Lamborghini in Stillwater. It was things like that that made this job just a little easier. She finally sat up and got out of the bed. Price had encouraged her to walk around without any clothes but Lin politely declined that offer. While most of the time there was nobody in the house, there were always the guards outside the house who wanted a look at her body. She walked to the closet and grabbed a silk navy blue robe. She wrapped herself in it and walked down stairs.

The house was almost too quiet for Lin. She walked over to the living room and turned on the stereo. She turned it to the Hip-hop station. The voice of Aisha blasted throughout the mansion. Lin sighed in frustration. Back in the Row, Aisha was the only thing the men there would talk about. Now Lin wasn't the biggest fan of men parading over her like they did to Aisha but the little bitch took it all in and bragged about it to every girl in the gang. Here Lin was being paraded around but she had the liberty to turn them down. She enjoyed that.

She turned the radio off and went to the kitchen. She went straight to the refrigerator. She grabbed the jug of orange juice. She grabbed a cup and started to pour it. Suddenly she heard the front door open. She froze for a moment. Nobody came in through the front door with the exception of Coffman and anyone Price let in himself. Lin for a precaution reached for a sharp knife on the counter. She then made sure she was fully covered. She slowly made her way toward the living room. Suddenly she saw someone come into the living room. Before the person saw Lin, she pressed herself against the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. She heard the person walk through the living room, grab a cigar from the lamp stand then sit down on the couch. Lin peeked just barely into the room. Inside was a man wearing a black leather jacket. His head was shaved. He had one arm spread out on the couch. She crept away from the living room toward the back door. Suddenly in front of her, the back door opened. She brandished the knife quickly.

"What are you doing Lin?" Joseph Price said when he saw the knife. Lin quickly dropped the knife.

"Someone's in the living room. I didn't recognize him." She said trying to sound brave. Joseph just laughed. Unfortunately Joseph, being the man she was suppose to spy on, was the only man who could see through her tough side. He walked up to her, grabbed the knife and said,

"Don't worry he's cool."

"Joseph." A scruffy voice said from down the hall, it was the man in the leather jacket. Lin suddenly noticed that the man only had one arm.

"Hey Phil." Joseph said waving with one arm and grabbing Lin by the arm, with the other, and leading her up to the man. "Lin, this is Phil Cassidy. He came up from Vice City to help out my boys get uncle Sharp back." Phil offered his one arm in a handshake with Lin. Lin hesitantly shook it.

"So how's Vice City treating you Phil?" Price asked when Phil moved his hand over to him. Phil shrugged.

"I can't complain. I'm getting business from one of the biggest gangs in Vice City. Vercetti's taking care of me. I can't complain." Joseph smiled.

"C'mon Phil, let's talk business." Price led Phil and Lin back into the living room. Phil placed himself where he was before and Price sat across from him. Lin sat on the armrest of Price's chair.

"So Phil, here's the pitch." Phil leaned in close and took a whiff of his cigar. "My uncle is under federal arrest here in Stillwater. His lawyer made sure that the trial would be here in Stillwater but we need to eliminate some witnesses before the trial."

A smile sprouted on Phil's face when he heard the word eliminate.

"A you need my help." He assumed very quickly. Price nodded with a keen smile.

"The arrest took place in a Teahouse in Chinatown. The Teahouse just so happened to be the property of Mr. Wong, a big supporter of the Rollerz and my uncle. Unfortunately we gotta take out some of his men. But let me worry about that. That's not really even the biggest problem. One of the biggest witnesses at the trial is gonna be an FBI agent by the name of…" Joseph was interrupted suddenly. Phil took the cigar out of his mouth and started to laugh.

"You're fucking with me right?" He stood up and started to pace for a minute. As he paced he started to mumble and laugh to himself. "He's joking with me." He mumbled every once in a while.

"Phil." Price called.

"A fucking Fed!" Phil shouted suddenly. "You gotta be out of your fucking mind. I love you like a bro Joseph but a fucking fed! I'd feel safer going and cutting off Tommy Vercetti's fucking head. That way I would die faster."

"Phil we can protect you. I give you my word." Phil shook his head quickly and took a deep breath of the cigar, which he ended up choking on for a few moments. After he was done hacking up phlegm in his throat he took his seat again. Joseph waited till Phil calmed down then he continued,

"Agent Marcus Keaton. That's the Fed's name." Price opened a drawer on the coffee table and pulled out a black and white picture of their target. Phil still looked at Price like he was crazy.

"You still don't understand this Joseph do you? He is a Federal Agent. We kill him we're done. The Fed aren't gonna stop till we're either dead or in prison for life." Joseph nodded and said,

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure the feds never come to your doorstep, you just need to trust me."

Lin looked at Phil. He looked at the picture for a minute or two. She couldn't blame him for hesitating. Going after a Fed isn't the greatest move on a gang member's part. But finally Phil looked at Price and said,

"I'm in. What do you need from me?" Price got another grin on his face and simply said,

"Guns, lots and lots of guns."

"Okay Lombardi," Johnny said pushing Lombardi into a chair. "We've done our part of the deal you do yours. Start talkin!" Lombardi, Johnny, Julius and Jason were all in Julius's office in the church. Lombardi still wore the wrinkled suit that he had on the night before. Jason didn't show it but he was most interested in the information Lombardi was about to give. In his pocket he carried a tape recorder.

"Okay, were do I start?" Lombardi said with a confident look.

"Who's Carl Johnson?" Jason said before Julius or Johnny could say anything.

"Jason, let me handle this." Julius said sternly. He was almost interrupted by Lombardi asking,

"How do you know that name?" Everyone looked at Jason. Jason wasn't sure if he needed to lie here.

"A friend of mine was killed last night by Carl Johnson." He said truthfully.

"I was wondering who that dame was last night, I wanted to give my number." Johnny said bluntly. Jason ignored the comment and said,

"Who is he?" Lombardi had a grim look on his face. He took a deep breath and said,

"CJ's the leader of a gang based off in Los Santos, The Grove Street Family. Benjamin King met him and his brother when he was taking a business trip to Los Santos. A few weeks ago they started doing business with each other. Drug, weapons trade, Shit like that. I worked with him a couple years ago but that was a small job so I've got no bonds with Grove Street."

"Where would CJ be right now?" Jason asked. Julius was still a little bother on how Jason was taking over the questioning. But Lombardi just laughed,

"Are you kidding me? You're not gonna find CJ, and even if you did find him, you'd have to go through Sweet Johnson, CJ's brother."

"Is there a way I can find Sweet?" Suddenly Troy stood up from his chair and looked straight at Jason,

"Jason can I talk to you outside." He said with a stern tone. Jason was resistant to comply but he walked toward the nearest exit of the church.

Troy and Jason exited the church from one of the side doors. They were just a few feet away from the cemetery where Jason was canonized only a few weeks ago.

"Okay, what's going on in there?" Troy said pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it quickly. To Jason, Troy looked a little bit on edge.

"What do you mean?"

"We did not get this dirt bag to get revenge for your girlfriend. He probably has serious information about the Vice Kings that could expire very soon and you're out looking for a poor dumb bastard who decided to screw Tanya in exchange for deals with King." Troy tried to explain to Jason. But Jason didn't care. All he wanted was to find Carl Johnson and pull the trigger. Suddenly the door of the church behind them flew open and Johnny came out carrying a sawed off shotgun.

"Where are you going?" Troy called. Johnny didn't respond. He ran down into the cemetery, across the street and in an alley behind Friendly Fires. Julius soon came out behind him with an M16.

"What's going on?" Troy said. He was cut off by the suddenly roar of a speeding car coming toward the street. A purple Corvette with a gold dragon on the side door pulled up to the church with Johnny at the wheel.

"Lombardi's been put on hold. I just got a call from a big supporter of Joseph Price and the Rollerz. Something pissed him off and he's selling his business. Bad part is, the Price isn't the biggest fan of his business turning on him. We're going to Chinatown." Troy looked at Jason with a look saying he wasn't done. They rushed to the car and Johnny tossed them both a submachine gun. Troy caught a CZ model 25 that he quickly checked the ammo on and jumped into the back of the Corvette. Jason caught an UMP. He was amazed at the kind of weapons Johnny Gat got him hands on. Jason only saw an UMP when he worked a week with SWAT.

He jumped into the back of the Corvette and Johnny sped off. Jason nearly fell out Johnny was going so fast.

Suddenly Jason's phone started to ring. He struggled to grab it and put it to his ear.

"Hello!" he yelled.

"Jason this is Brea." Jason was surprised to hear the voice of someone from the FBI team besides Ron.

"This really isn't the best time B." Jason was pretty good friends with Brea and B was a nickname that he had given her a long time ago.

"You guys sped off toward Chinatown right? To save Mr. Wong?" she responded. Jason's mind was going at top speeds so he answered the only way he could, without thinking.

"Yeah?" he answered the wind blowing hard making it hard to hear.

"I'm watching you through the traffic cams but I also have an eye on the highway. There's Rollerz patrols up there and they'll take out any other gang heading toward Chinatown. They wanna make sure Wong goes down."

Jason still didn't think about what he was hearing. All he saw was the Corvette coming up fast to the highway turn. He quickly yelled,

"Don't take the highway!" Johnny heard it right in time. He braked and made a perfectly illegal turn back onto the street. Jason hung up the phone knowing he was gonna get questioned about the sudden command he just gave.

"Why not?" Julius asked. The car wasn't going as fast as Jason thought it was. Jason suddenly realized what he had heard. How did Brea know there would be Roller patrols on the highway if they were even there? "The Highway is the fastest way to Chinatown Egan, you better have a good excuse why you just put us off course."

Jason was silent for a few moments. It seemed like the moments he was silent he was closer to being discovered. Suddenly Troy's voice broke the silence.

"There are Roller patrols on the highway. Some of my boys called Jason cause I don't have my cell on me." Jason was amazed at the way Troy just saved him though he was confused on how it happened.

"Is that true Egan?" Julius asked. Jason was silent for a few more seconds then swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, that's it." Julius was impressed.

"Good job Egan. Those bastards would have slowed us down and that's not in Mr. Wong's best interest." After that Julius turned and looked at the road. Jason looked at Troy but Troy didn't look back.

The car finally pulled into Chinatown. Johnny drove it over the bridge leading into the town and stopped it in the middle of the bridge. Other cars trying to cross the bridge honked but Johnny simply gave them the finger and got out like the rest of the Saints. Julius led the way with his M16 on his shoulder. Julius walked to the side of the bridge and looked out toward the small islands that had little gazebos people could sit in when on a walk. The dusk made Jason's vision slightly impaired but he thought he saw a man sitting in the gazebo. Julius saw it to and led the group to the walkway to the little islands.

When they reached the gazebo, they saw the man called Mr. Wong sitting next to a dead Chinese man in a black suit carrying an Uzi. In front of Mr. Wong was a Roller, his shoulder nearly severed from his body and a series bullet holes in his forehead head. Mr. Wong sat peacefully in the gazebo with a USAS-12 sitting in his lap. Whatever thoughts of the advances of Johnny's weapons back at the church Jason had just disappeared. This was a fully automatic shotgun.

Before Julius even said anything, Mr. Wong said very tranquil,

"You must be Julius Little with the Third Street Saints."

"Yes, we're here to get you out of here. We better move before my Rollers come." Julius said. Mr. Wong smiled.

"All those car fetish bastards have been killed by my men and I." Jason doubted that. He scanned the area around the little islands. Suddenly above on the street he saw a convoy of blue cars. The lead car stopped and there was a man in a black tank top who got out of the drivers seat, A man in a black leather jacket, a woman, and a man in a blue sweatshirt with a large tan cylinder.

"Get down!" Jason yelled pulling his SMG up and firing at the men in blue. He knew exactly what the cylinder was. He quickly unloaded a cartridge of aimless firing while ducking to the ground. Julius, Johnny and Troy all realized what the cylinder was and ducked for cover. But Mr. Wong stayed tranquil and looked straight at his enemies. Suddenly the man with the cylinder aimed it at them and there was a large cracking sound coming from the cylinder. A missile fired from the RPG and was headed right toward Mr. Wong. Jason dove into a roll down the island toward the water surrounding it. The missile hit. Jason wasn't sure where though. His jeans were wet up to his knees but he didn't notice. He looked back and the gazebo was destroyed. One of the pillars had collapsed and the structure was caved in. He didn't see any of the Saints or Mr. Wong anywhere on the small island. He crouched down and quickly emptied the cartridge on his SMG and then he dove into the water.


	12. Enemies become Allies

**12**

**Enemies become Allies**

Jason surfaced a few seconds later by a service later near the end of the bridge and the street the convoy of Rollerz were on. He climbed the latter and pulled out his cell phone at the same time. He quickly clicked in the number of Dex. He pressed the phone against his ear and climbed up onto the street. He darted across the street to a Chinese building. He took cover behind a pillar and strained to hear the ring tone over the machine gun fire on the streets.

"Yo, this is Dex…" Dex's voicemail said in Jason's ear. He cursed, quickly hung up and started typing in Mitchell's phone number. He had one hand on the phone and the other on his SMG. There was a ring tone and suddenly Mitchell's voice came on,

"Shoot." He said discreetly. Jason was about to answer but suddenly he saw a man in blue come up and point a pistol at him. Jason quickly raised his SMG and fired. The volley of bullets collided hard with the Roller's chest and he fell quickly.

"Mitchell!" Jason yelled.

"What's going on?" Mitchell said with out a sour tone like he usually gave Jason when he called him.

"I'm under fire in Chinatown. You need to get everyone you can over here now. Julius is down here." Jason didn't wait for a response. He hung up the phone and started to dial another number.

"Wellston." The voice on the other line answered.

"Ron!" Jason called. "I'm under fire in Chinatown. I need some backup."

"Jason, have you forgotten what we're doing here? We can't give you back up without risking your cover." Ron answered with a calm voice.

"I won't have any cover if I'm dead Ron."

"I don't know what I can do here Jason."

"Send some sorry ass agents down here!" Jason shouted. Suddenly a spray of bullets clicked against the wall behind Jason. He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He checked the ammo on his SMG, and then spun around raising it. Rollerz that were getting deathly close suddenly saw the barrel of the SMG and the sudden fire. Jason quickly hit a few Rollerz getting close to him then he sprinted for the bridge. Once on the bridge he realized he was out of ammo for the SMG. He tossed it to the ground and pulled his SIG out of the back of his pants. He peeked over the bridge to see the Rollerz fired on them with what seemed like unlimited ammo. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his SIG around and knocked the person behind him to the floor. He lifted his SIG before he intended to fire. Suddenly he realized it was Johnny. Behind him was Julius. Julius had lost his jacket and now had a blood stained bandage on his arm. But despite the bandage Julius was carrying Wong's USAS-12 in his good arm. Johnny cursed but got up quickly.

"Troy and Wong got the hell out of here I suggest we do the same!" he yelled over the firing behind them. Jason nodded. They waited for a moment then the three of them sprinted down the bridge toward the place where Johnny parked his car.

The Johnny's car was not where they had left it so Jason guessed Troy and Wong took it. Jason quickly glanced down the bridge and saw Rollerz following.

They ran down a street in Chinatown when they saw a car driving down the street. There was a man and a woman in the car just minding there own business. Jason didn't pay too much attention but Johnny did. He pulled out his Beretta and pointed it at the car.

"Get out of the fucking car!" he shouted and fired two bullets at the car, missing on purpose. The car slowly came to a stop and the man and the woman put their hands up. "Climb into the back seat of the car!" Jason was struck at what Johnny was doing. They didn't need this car why was he doing this. Johnny kept his gun out and yelled, "Egan. Take driver's seat." Jason didn't move. Julius walked toward the car and said,

"Let's go Egan, the Rollerz are catching up with us." Jason wondered if he even cared. This was Carjacking. Suddenly a bullet hit the hood of the car barely missing Jason. Jason turned and saw some Rollerz right around the corner. He didn't have time to think. He returned a few bullets back at the Rollers, most hitting the wall of a building. He then ran to the driver's seat of the car and got in quickly. Julius took the front seat and Johnny climbed in the back with the owners of the car and pointed his gun at them.

"Let's go Egan!" Jason slammed on the gas and the car came to life speeding down the street away from the Rollerz. He heard bullets clink against the back of the car. The woman who was in the car before screamed but Johnny put the barrel of his pistol to her neck.

"Not at word out of both of you." Johnny threatened. The woman whimpered softly but remained quiet.

Marcus pulled his SUV up to the taped off area in Chinatown. Along with him in the SUV was Brea and Lorie Nelson. Marcus caught the looks of the Stillwater police officers directed at them. There was always tension between Feds and local police. Marcus didn't understand why but he could never work with local police. Marcus led the parade into the taped off area and walked toward Chief Monroe. Monroe stood in the middle of area and examined it. The area was large. Several bullet casings were on the ground and a few dead Rollerz gang members were around. Only one other body was found and that was a Chinese man near the gazebo. A few abandoned cars finished up the combo. At the far end of the taped off area, some officers were questioning witnesses.

"So we meet again Chief Monroe." Marcus said in the encounter. Monroe gave him a sneer. Marcus ignored it and said, "Looks like a gang brawl that the Rollerz got their ass handed to them." Monroe didn't reply. He kept examining the area making sure nobody screwed up. "What have witnesses said?" Marcus asked.

The first thing to move from Monroe's lips was, "I don't know yet, Captain Vance is still working on that." He pointed over at a cop walking toward them. He was an older cop but not as old as Monroe, possibly in his mid-forties. He wore a black suit but no tie. He had brown hair and a mustache.

When Vance was finally done he walked toward Monroe and Marcus.

"Witnesses say they saw a convoy of blue cars come up to the side of the street and open fire on a small group of men in purple. Two of the men went off in a Purple Corvette and the other ran off out of the witness's sight." Marcus wouldn't be surprised if Jason was there with them.

"What happened to the convoy?" Marcus asked, half knowing the answer to that question by abandoned cars.

"Some witnesses saw most of the cars drive off toward the highway. Another group of the convoy went after the men in purple. I'm guessing the ones who went off were top dogs of the gang." Vance reported. One name came to mind when Marcus heard that. Price. He had already arrested Sharp and if Price was arrested as well nobody would be able to fabricate any trials and both would be sent to prison.

"Let's go." Marcus said to Brea and Lorie.

"Where are you going?" Monroe called.

"Going in pursuit of the ones who went off. I have a hunch about them!" Marcus called back. He felt he didn't need to explain any more to Monroe. The FBI team climbed into their SUV and Marcus drove off toward the highway.

"Brea, I want you to tap into the traffic cams and see if you can spot the bastards."

"Shouldn't we wait for Police backup?" Lorie said climbing into the front seat. Marcus shook his head and said,

"We don't have anytime for that. If we take Price down, The Rollerz go down. One step closer to us going home."

"Marcus I got them!" Brea said. "They've stopped by the Ultra Dome. If we hurry we might be able to cut them off before they hit the highway." Marcus hit the sirens and the loud sirens of the SUV sounded and cars started to move out of the way. Marcus accelerated reaching top speeds. He quickly maneuvered through the streets until the Ultra Dome was just down the street.

Marcus slowed down and looked at Lorie.

"Okay, there are probably a lot of them. I'm gonna isolate Price from the rest of the group then we bag him. He's not gonna go down easily though." Lorie nodded. She pulled her Glock out of its holster and she checked the ammo.

Marcus took the SUV closer to the dome. He finally saw the convoy. He clicked the sirens off and slowed down. There were three blue cars parked on the lawn of the dome. One of the cars was a Lamborghini. It was the best car there so Marcus assumed that was Price's. He slowed the SUV even more as he thought about how he was gonna do this.

Finally he gunned the SUV and drove it straight toward the convoy. Suddenly Marcus spotted Price. It was really a blur of Price since Marcus was back to his top speeds. He turned and headed toward the other cars, not the Lamborghini.

"Hold on to something." Marcus said. He barely said it when the SUV smashed into a blue Suzuki SX4. The tough SUV smashed right through the small car with barely a scratch on it. Marcus saw Price dash toward his car. Marcus sped up and spun the SUV around, grinding up the grass under the car. As Marcus faced the Lamborghini he clicked the sirens on.

That must have scared some of the other Rollerz because the rest of the Rollerz piled into the only working car besides the Lamborghini. It was a small compact SUV that sped away. Marcus didn't bother with that car. He saw a woman climb into the Lamborghini with Price then the Lamborghini sped onto the lawn of the Ultra Dome trying to get away from the SUV. Marcus gunned it and sped after the Lamborghini. Luckily the FBI SUV was faster than most or else they would have been left in the dust of the Lamborghini. Price sped down the lawn and into the parking lot. With excelled skill behind the wheel, Price drove the Lamborghini quickly out of the parking lot back toward the front of the Dome and the highway. Marcus turned early, missing the parking lot completely and drove further onto the grass of the Dome attempting to cut the Lamborghini off. But something kicked in at the last moment and the SUV barely missed the speeding car. Marcus jerked the wheel and sped onto the street just behind the Lamborghini.

The blue blur sped down the street and turned on the turn into the highway. But Price didn't take the ramp up to the highway. He instead sped up and broke through a gate leading into the riverbed. The SUV wasn't far behind Price.

Marcus smiled, Price was trapped. There was no way for him to get out of there without going on foot. He turned to Lorie and said,

"Get ready." He looked back at the tail of the blue car they were following but suddenly Marcus saw some beyond that. At the end of the riverbed there was an opening that led out into the Pacific. But at the end was a small motorboat with a Roller piloting it. The Lamborghini finally skidded to a stop and the lifting doors opened. Price and the girl jumped out, Price was carrying a Desert Eagle. He fired two shots at the bullet proof SUV. Marcus quickly spun the SUV and it came to a stop. Both him and Lorie jumped out and raised their Glocks toward Price.

"Federal Agent! Get on the fucking ground!" Marcus shouted. Price pushed the woman toward the boat and fired another couple of bullets. Marcus raised his Glock and waited to see if he had a shot. They suddenly heard the motorboat erupt and speed away. Marcus cursed thinking Price had gotten away. He peeked up to see if he was there but his stare was met by a spray of bullets barely missing his head. Price was still on the cement riverbed and had somehow gotten an automatic pistol to duel with his Desert Eagle. Both agents were pressed against the Lamborghini as the bullets clinked against the blue metal. Suddenly there was a pause in his fire. Lorie was the first to pop up and prepare to fire. Price was reloading his automatic pistol when he saw Lorie pop up. He then brought the Desert Eagle around and squeezed the trigger. The bullet struck Lorie in the shoulder. She cried out and collapsed to the ground. Price continued his reloading on the run. He ran toward a small set of stairs leading back toward the city. Marcus hit the ground next to Lorie. Her shoulder was extremely bloody. Lorie pushed him back though and said,

"I'll be fine. Just catch that bastard." Marcus hesitated but finally yelled,

"Brea! Lorie's down, I'm going after Price!" He ran toward the stairs. He made sure Price wasn't waiting for him and then ran up.

The stairs led up to an open area just outside of the Ultra Dome District. Once Marcus was topside he saw Price sprinting toward the streets. Marcus shouted once again,

"Federal Agent!" All the response he got was a middle finger and an aimless shot from Price. Running, Marcus's aim was horrible but he used the gun as a warning, but Price continued running toward the city.

Suddenly there was a shot that didn't come from either Marcus or Price. But it hit Marcus. He was hit in the leg. He collapsed to the ground and cried out. His Glock fell out of his hand and landed just out of reach. Marcus guessed it was a Roller covering Price. Price stopped running and started to walk toward Marcus. Marcus reached for a compact pistol on his belt. Price saw this and raised his Desert Eagle. He squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit Marcus straight in the chest. He flew back and cried out in pain. It didn't penetrate him thanks to Marcus's vest but it still hurt like hell. The pressure against Marcus's chest was unbearable. Somehow the compact pistol disappeared from Marcus's hand and landed somewhere else. Price came closer with his Desert Eagle still lifted. Marcus still wasn't done. He reached for a knife on his boot and tried to stab at Price. Price fired again and the bullet hit his vest once again. Marcus cried out in another jolt of unbearable pain. But he didn't drop the knife. Price stopped for a moment and looked at Marcus.

"Hey, I know you." He said. Marcus didn't care he swung the knife again. Price didn't fire again. Instead he just sidestepped then pistol-whipped the crippled agent. "You're that agent that bagged my uncle."

Marcus started to choke up blood. On his forehead was a nasty cut from the pistol-whip.

"You know I was gonna come kill you anyway." Marcus toppled over and tried to crawl to one of his guns that he lost. Price smirked and swung his leg up and brought it through to hit Marcus in the stomach. The impact of the blow caused Marcus to cough up more blood. He fell over on his back and choked on his blood coming from his mouth.

"Where's your friends Keaton?" Price said. He walked over Marcus and leaned over. Marcus looked at him with a persistent look, keeping his silence. Suddenly he swung his hand up and with the knife he hadn't dropped, he sliced Price's cheek. Price cried out. Marcus spit a wad of blood into his bleeding face. He couldn't say anything without it being gurgled in blood. Price finally was fed up. He quickly swung his pistol and whipped Marcus in the face.

Jason was very uncomfortable in a Grand Theft Auto with hostages. He drove out of Chinatown and back toward Saints Row. Julius watched the streets for Rollerz or any cops. Johnny was taunting the hostages in a manner that Jason thought was sick. Julius finally said,

"Drive by the warehouses by the docks." The directions gave his intentions away. Jason was hesitant to comply knowing what they were going to do. Only one thing could be done with hostages at a warehouse. But he obeyed the command.

As Jason pulled the car closer to the warehouse, Julius's phone rang and he answered. He didn't say anything he just listened for a moment then said,

"Good, we'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and said, "Troy and Wong got out of there safely, they're gonna meet us at the warehouse." Jason had a question that he actually knew the answer to but he wanted to ask it just in case what he thought wasn't the case.

"Why not meet back at the church?" Julius looked at Jason then his eyes looked at the two hostages in the back. Jason would have been satisfied with that answer but Julius continued.

"We've got to deal with some things before we go home." This time he gave the two hostages a full look. Johnny got a smile on his face and the hostages were uncertain if that meant them. Jason pulled into the warehouse Julius directed him to. Once parked, Jason and Julius got out first. Johnny kicked the man out pushing his wife out as well.

"Bring them into the warehouse." Julius commanded. Johnny pushed them both into the warehouse and disappeared behind the door. Jason turned to Julius once Johnny was out of earshot.

"We're not really gonna kill them are we?"

"And why not? They've seen our faces we can't let them go." Julius said.

"But they have nothing to do with this cause of yours, they were unfortunate enough to get in the crosshairs of Johnny Gat, we can't kill them."

"What do you suggest then Egan?" Julius asked. "People like that who have nothing to do with this become apart of it when people like us get sloppy. So do what you need to do, cover your eyes, blow your own head, whatever but don't get in my way. I wish there was another way but the fact is there isn't." Julius lectured. He choked up on his grip on the USAS-12 and started toward the entrance but the lights of another car entering the warehouse area stopped him. It was a purple Corvette with a gold inscription of a dragon on the side.

"Right on time." Julius mumbled. Troy and Wong hopped out and walked up to Julius.

"So why we meeting here?" Troy said.

"I've got some business to deal with. This shouldn't take to long." Julius answered. Suddenly there was a cell phone ring and everyone got tense for a moment. Then Troy looked down and it was hit phone. He opened it and read the words on the screen.

"I'll catch up with you guys. One of my boys are near by they wanna have a smoke with me."

"Okay don't take too long, we'll be leaving in fifteen." Julius said. Once finished he started to walk toward the warehouse, he was followed by Wong. Jason watched Troy walk off toward another warehouse where a black car had pulled into. Why a black car? Jason shrugged it off and hesitantly followed Julius.

Inside the warehouse there was an open assembly area that was long abandoned like the rest of the warehouse. Right in the center was the man and the woman. Johnny had taped their mouths closed and bound their hands and feet with duct tape. Julius entered the assembly area and went to a table. He placed the USAS-12 on the table and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of gloves. Without saying anything he started to pull on the gloves. Once down he looked at Johnny and said,

"Clean gun?" Johnny smirked and pulled out a Beretta pistol, brand new. He handed the gun to Julius and Julius checked the ammo then clicked the safety off. The click must have been loud because the couple heard it. Jason stood in a corner at the far end of the area and barely watched. Julius walked behind the couple and cocked the pistol.

"Really it's nothing personal. Wrong time, wrong place." He lifted it and fired behind the head of the man. The man fell dead instantly and the woman's muffled whimpers were too much for Jason. He retreated from the warehouse back outside. He rushed to the back of the warehouse and leaned over, feeling like he needed to vomit, His body wouldn't let him though. He looked around to make sure nobody saw him. Through his scan he saw down the lot to the next warehouse. Down there was a man in purple; he guessed it was Troy and another man in a black suit. Curiosity flooded Jason's mind so he slowly made his way closer to Troy and his new encounter.

He hit behind a fence dividing the two warehouses but when he figured out he still couldn't hear the conversation. He stealthily went behind the fence. Troy and the man were behind the neighboring warehouse. Jason figured he could climb onto the neighboring warehouse and listen to the conversation just above them. He found the ladder and climbed it. He got to the top and very slowly slunk to the edge just above Troy and the other man.

"… And we were questioning witnesses but nothing too serious came up. Not many people saw your escape." The other man said.

"Well that's good but I don't think we can let the Saints have the business that Wong is gonna supply. I say we milk him as much as we can and then when he's dry you and the 5O go in there and send that bastard to Los Angeles where he can rot in some prison, I don't care if it's a rusty cell in Alcatraz, as long as he stays there." That voice was Troy. It took Jason a minute or two to comprehend what he was hearing. "If I were you I wouldn't bring Monroe into this. Makes him look bad and gets you closer to taking his spot." That was Troy again. Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Troy was talking to a Stillwater Police Officer. For the first time since he joined the Saints he finally felt like he had an ally instead of being surrounded by enemies.


	13. Rio Grande

**Hey readers. Well here's the 13****th**** chapter of Saints Row. Thank you for being patient with this one I know it took me a while to update, I've had a lot on my plate lately and I'm just now getting to write this. In my time away from Saints Row I wrote the first two chapters of a Splinter Cell Story and I'm kinda torn between that and this so I finally got away from that to get back to the Row. I also wanna thank the readers for giving me all the reactions and reviews you guys have given Saints Row.**

**13**

**Rio Grande**

Hospitals always set their tone as an eerie place to Lorie Nelson. When she was nine, her mother was in the hospital for two weeks when her cancer had gotten worse. Everyday after school, Lorie was sent to the hospital and sat next to her dying mother. Being in that hospital for twelve days straight only to have her mother die in front of her left a scar on Lorie. She barely went into hospitals now. But tonight she was forced to.

Lorie came up from the riverbed when Marcus didn't come back. They didn't find Marcus but an address. They went to the address, an abandoned mechanic shop in West Stillwater. When they opened the doors they found Marcus shriveled up on the floor in a pool of blood. He had nasty gashes and bruises all over his almost bare body. His left leg was twisted in a deformed manner and his wrists were cut. It was a miracle that he was barely alive. They immediately brought him to a hospital and he was immediately brought into surgery. He had a punctured lung, internal bleeding and countless broken bones. The doctor had mentioned some possible brain damage but Lorie was removed from the room because of her gunshot wound she had received from Price a few hours before.

When she returned, the entire FBI team had arrived at the hospital. Alex was back in the parking lot in the FBI van running surveillance and monitoring any leads the team had on the gangs. But every hour our so he came up to Marcus's recovery room (once he was out of surgery) and checked on the unconscious college.

The doctor reported that surgery was successful but Marcus was still under critical condition. He was admitted an induced coma so the doctors could monitor the internal bleeding and wait and see if it would improve. That made Lorie a little uneasy. If they could wait to see if it improved they could also be waiting to see if it didn't.

She sat in Marcus's room in the corner in a comfortable chair. But it wasn't comfortable enough. Lorie's phobia of hospitals isolated her from the team. She didn't understand this phobia. It could possibly be the color or the smell. The people maybe but she couldn't put her finger on it. Every once in a while she would volunteer to relieve Alex from surveillance, giving him more time to visit Marcus and getting her away from her phobia. She felt horrible for leaving her friend but sometimes it was unbearable.

"What happened?" Ron said coming into the van. Lorie assumed he was talking about the events at the riverbed and not her absence from Marcus's side.

"Well we were pursuing Price all the way down to the riverbed." She started but was quickly interrupted by Ron.

"Where was Stillwater PD backup?" It sounds like he wanted to nail the Department on something. But Lorie shook her head.

"Marcus insisted we skip waiting for back up and go after Price by ourselves." She explained. She continued her story, "We cornered Price at the end of the riverbed and in the gun fight I was hit." Lorie hinted toward her bandaged arm. It still stung and ached when she moved it but for the most part she was okay. "When I was hit Price broke for the surface and Marcus trailed him. We heard a few gunshots and then when I was patched up, I followed Marcus."

"Where was Brea?" Lorie thought that she knew that answer but she stopped. She retraced her steps from when she was hit. It was all a daze of pain but suddenly she realized that Bree was nowhere to be seen from the time Lorie and Marcus got out of the SUV and fired on Price. In fact, Lorie didn't see her anywhere. She wasn't at the hospital.

"I'll call Dale. He'll go look for her."

"Look for who?" a voice said from behind Ron and Lorie. Agent Dale walked up from behind them. He wore his Bureau clothing.

"Brea disappeared at the scene where Agent Keaton was gunned down. We want you to look for her."

Dale's face lit up.

"We found her." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Ron asked but Dale rushed off toward the parking lot.

Dale pulled out his cell phone and dialed Director Foreman's number. He waited a few seconds then Miles came on.

"Foreman?" the director answered.

"It's Dale. I found her."

"What do you mean?" the director asked. His voice was tired and he sounded like he just got out of bed.

"The mole, its Brea. She's working with the Westside Rollerz. They took down one of the agents on the team." Dale said coming out of the hospital and heading straight toward his SUV.

"Good work Dale. Make the arrest and bring her back to Los Angeles."

"Will do." Dale said jumping into the SUV and starting the engine.

The other police officer walked away and Troy headed back for the warehouse. Jason quickly walked over to the ladder that got him up to the roof and he jumped down.

"Troy!" he called. Troy froze.

"I saw everything Troy." Jason said walking up behind him. Troy didn't waste time. He drew his Beretta and pointed it at Jason.

"What did you see?" Troy commanded poking the barrel at Jason's chest.

"That was a cop back there wasn't it?" Jason asked. He knew the answer but Troy tried to act dumb.

"Why would I be talking to a cop?" Though he was acting dumb he cocked his Beretta and pointed it at Jason's head.

"Whoa! Listen Troy its okay. I'm FBI." Jason said walking back a little bit almost like he just realized that Troy was pointing a gun at him.

"Bullshit! I oughta kill you right now." Troy said denying what Jason was saying.

"No Troy. I am FBI. My team was sent here to bring down the gangs of Stillwater. That girl that I had at my house a few days ago, she was FBI too."

"There are protocols for inside men. No one goes in without notifying the local PD. The Stillwater Police Department didn't get any notification of your cover." Troy said putting a tad of pressure on the trigger. Jason worried that he would misfire.

"We didn't notify you because the Bureau doesn't trust Monroe. And neither do you! Troy I am telling the truth!"

"Troy! Jason! You back here!" Julius's voice called out from the other warehouse. Jason cursed under his breath.

"You either have to shoot me or believe me." Jason said. Troy was undecided. He kept his pistol drawn. "This isn't gonna look good for either of us if they find us like this." Jason said.

"I'm gonna have to see some ID." Troy said slowly lowering the Beretta.

"I can show you that. It's at my apartment." Troy put the Beretta in the back of his pants and he started to walk toward Julius's voice. Jason turned the corner with him and saw Julius and Johnny.

"You two pussys making out back there?" Johnny mocked. Troy gave him a finger and started to walk toward the car. Johnny followed him but Julius stopped Jason.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Egan." Jason saw a sincere look on Julius's face. Opposite to the bloodthirsty look he saw when he had a gun to those civilians heads. "I'm not a big fan of disposing of witnesses like that but sometimes it has to be done." The apology was pitiful but Jason nodded and said,

"You gotta do what you gotta do." There was a brief silence then Julius patted Jason on the back and started walking toward the car.

Hector came into the living room with a crate. He heaved it over at his brother's feet. Angelo looked up at his brother and said,

"What the hell is that? Angelo said. Hector kept his dead gaze with one eye. The other one was a fake eye that was pure white.

"Open it Angelo." He said silently. Angelo was hesitant to do it but he reached down and grabbed the hinges of the crate. He slowly unhinged it and the cover came up.

Angelo looked into the box and almost vomited.

In the crate was a severed head. The head belonged to the Carnele's lieutenant, Santiago. Angelo couldn't respond. He kicked the crate away from him.

He finally coughed out.

"What the hell is that?" Angelo coughed. Hector kept his dead gaze.

"Did you do this?" Angelo yelled standing up. When he stood up, something caused his eyes to go down again. When he saw the severed head again he panicked. He rushed away from the crate and got a little quezy.

"Stop being a pussy. This is what happens when we sit on our asses like your doing right now. It was Rícco Iglesias. The bastard screwed us, killed Santiago like the freak he is and ran. He's going to help the Saints." Angelo was no longer disgusted, now he was mad.

"He's going to help the Saints! He can't do that, he doesn't that we're fucked." Angelo started to shout. Voy a poner un punto negro en la pista de esa perra!" he shouted in Spanish. He ran to a desk a few feet away from him and he pulled out a Jericho 941 pistol.

"Exactly what I was thinking hermano. You and Victor are going to Saints Row and your gonna burn it to the ground." Hector commanded.

"It's about time you get a new piece Egan." Johnny said when they got back to the church.

They entered the church from the front door. The entire church was dark.

"Yo! Anybody here?" Johnny yelled. His voice barely echoed. Julius hit the light switch and he walked in toward his office.

Johnny walked over to a crate on the wall of the church.

"Here, You can have my old weapons crate. You can keep all your pieces here so when you're feeling creative you have some variety." Jason gave a fake laugh to the sick joke. Troy came in behind Jason and said,

"The Royal bitch out there doesn't want to stay at the church." Julius thought for moment then he said,

"That's okay. Bring him to my place Troy. He'll stay there till tomorrow. Put some boys on him then come back here." Troy nodded and walked back outside but not before throwing Jason a glance. Jason swallowed hard. He still didn't have Troy's trust and if he didn't get it soon he would probably obtain Troy as an enemy instead of an ally.

"Here we go!" Johnny called. He pulled out a pistol and tossed it to Jason. Jason examined the pistol. It was a .45 ACP. It was lighter than his SIG and it fired .45 colts. Johnny tossed him a few cartridges then closed the crate.

"I'll have a few of my boys bring this over to your crib." Jason started to load the ACP when suddenly Julius came into the room.

"Jason, Johnny. In my office now." Jason didn't know what Julius wanted but it couldn't be good. He finished loading it then he put the safety on and walked toward Julius's office. Jason walked into his office.

At Julius's desk was a man; his Hispanic skin was very obvious. He wore bright red and a black dress shirt with a red tie. Jason saw him before Johnny did but when Johnny saw the man he pushed Jason aside and drew his Beretta and pointed it at the man. He would have fired had Julius not grabbed his arm.

"Did I say fire?" he said almost calmly.

"But Jules, that's…"

"I know who he is. Why would I call you in here just to shoot him? Now shut it." Julius commanded. He pulled the Beretta from Johnny's hands and placed it on the table. "Take a seat." He said that to both Jason and Johnny. Jason and Johnny were obedient. They sat down across from the Hispanic man.

The man had a Spainard mustache and his hair was slightly spiked. He was smoking something Jason knew by the smell was clearly illegal. He hid the ACP from Julius's view, just in case this guy screwed them.

"Egan, I'm not sure you've been introduced to Mr. Iglesias. He was once a leak we had with the Carneles." Julius didn't explain why he used once instead of is. "Long story short, he's the man just below Orejuela the man in charge of the Colombian drug Cartel in the US. Iglesias is right below him with the Colombians. This guy can get us in big with Colombians if he can talk with Orejuela and get him to do a deal with the Saints exclusively. If this happened, the Carneles would be done. All their funds would be dry and their organization would be revealed. We get the locations of Hector and Angelo and this is over you hear me?" Julius started to explain.

"Who's to say this guy can get Orejuela to side with us?"

"Of course there's gonna have to be some financial donations from the Saints to both Orejuela and myself but with that there should be no problem."

Suddenly they heard the door to Dex's office open.

"Yo anybody here!" Dex yelled, repeating Johnny.

"In here Dex!" Johnny yelled. Jason suspected Johnny wanted Dex to have the same reaction Johnny did and this time possibly get a shot off.

Dex entered the room and saw Julius, Jason, Johnny then Iglesias. Just as Jason guessed, Dex gasped and drew his MAC 11. Jason quickly stood up and stood in front of Dex. Dex didn't fire but yelled,

"What the hell Egan! You trying to make me shoot you?" Dex yelled.

"Drop the gun Dex, take a seat." Julius commanded. Dex nodded and said,

"Will do Julius, just give me a second." He raised the MAC again. Jason quickly shot his hand out and grabbed the MAC from Dex.

"Take a seat!" Jason commanded, throwing the SMG to the floor. Dex sighed and sat down in Jason's seat.

"So what's going on?" Dex asked. Johnny was the first to answer.

"You gotta hear what this bastard has been doing with the Los Carneles Dex, he…"  
"It's the Carneles." Dex said. Johnny was confused.

"What?"

"Rio Grande River. Jesus!" Rícco said for Dex.

"What the hell are you too talking about?" Johnny exclaimed.

"It's not _the _Los Carneles, it's just the Carneles, Los means…"

"Shut up Dex!" Julius commanded. Dex looked like he had just been struck. He was silent for the rest of the discussion.

"Here's the situation Johnny." Jason listened without realizing his cell phone was vibrating several times.

Jason's cell phone went straight to the voice mail once again.

"Jason, it's Brea, I need to talk to you. This is really important. Please just call me back." Brea said on the Jason's voice mail. She had left several messages and hadn't reached Jason yet. She had information that could only be given to Jason and it was something he needed now.

Brea was in the Museum District of North Stillwater. She was taking a long way to Jason's apartment because she feared if she took the highway, the FBI's traffic cams would pick her up and that wasn't something she wanted to deal with at the moment. Brea regretted leaving Marcus and Lorie at the riverbed but the call she got changed everything.

The caller was Price's lawyer saying there was a shooter in the area that was contracted to hit all the FBI agents in the area perusing Price. Coffman didn't want Brea to get hit. So when Marcus stopped the car and he and Lorie got out, Brea got out as well and ran down the riverbed toward the Ultor Dome.

When she got to the parking lot there was a car that Coffman had said would be waiting for her. She took the car. Her directions were to check in with her FBI superiors but she suddenly realized this was a trap. She took the car instead and started to head toward Jason's apartment.

Suddenly Brea's phone started to ring. She gasped thinking it was Jason and she quickly answered without looking who it was.

"Jason!" she exclaimed.

"Brea?" the voice answered. It wasn't Jason, it was Agent Dale. "Where are you?" Brea panicked and quickly hung up. She quickly disassembled the battery of her phone so it couldn't be tracked. She then took a deep breath and pulled back her hair.

Once Julius explained the situation to Dex, Dex was a little bit more comfortable with Rícco but he still didn't trust him. Julius asked Rícco to leave the room for a moment while the four of them discussed.

"Well?" Dex asked. This was the first time he had talked since Julius shut him down.

"I say we don't test our luck with this guy. He could very well be bringing us into a trap." Johnny said. Jason knew that might be the case but then he said,

"Yes, but if he isn't we sweep the drug business from the Carneles. We'll know if he's screwing us when we set up the meeting place."

"What do you mean?" Dex asked. Jason was taught this back in the academy when they were discussing hostage exchanges.

"If the exchanger or the Colombians chose a place on their turf, there's a better chance of them screwing us. If that's the case, we bring more security and make sure if they do try to screw us, we're ready." Jason explained almost forgetting to not sound like a cop. "If they chose a neutral turf, there's less of a chance they'll screw us. And if they chose our turf, they have no resources to turn on us so they must be sincere. I say we go along with it until we get to the time they chose a meeting spot where we meet Orejuela. Then we see where their intentions really are." Julius was impressed.

"Good idea Egan." He barely finished his sentence when there was a burst of gunfire in the assembly room of the church. They turned and saw Iglesias stumble back into Julius's office. He had been hit. Jason quickly raised his ACP and clicked the safety off. He was ready to test out his new piece.

"Johnny cover that entrance!" Julius commanded pointing at the other entrance to the office. "Egan get that one. Dex get Iglesias!" Jason reached into the back of his pants and pulled out his SIG. He dual wielded the two pistols and pointed them at the door. He peeked around the corner and saw several Los Carneles entering the church.

"We've got a lot of company!" Jason yelled. Julius reached behind the desk and pulled out a M4 Shotgun and pumped it. Dex pulled Iglesias back into the office behind Julius's desk once Julius moved next to Johnny.

"Dex, stay here with Iglesias. Call Troy!" Julius yelled to Dex. Dex nodded picking his MAC 11 up then pulling out his cell phone. Julius then looked at Jason and said,

"We go on three!" Jason nodded. Julius waited a few seconds then yelled,

"Three!"


	14. The Man who wanted Redemption

**14**

**A Man who wanted Redemption**

Jason whipped out of the office and entered the main room of the church. The Carneles were flooding the room but with such a large group, they didn't have a place to hide. Jason squeezed the triggers of the SIG and the ACP and the .45s and the 9mms were released from the barrel. The first shots made contact with two Carneles dropping them both. Jason spun behind a pillar where the Carnele fire couldn't hit him. He saw Johnny unloading his Beretta onto the Carneles. When he was out he tossed it to the floor yelled for Julius to toss him another piece while he ducked behind a broken piano. Julius was a blur with the M4. He would fire and reload in a matter of seconds. He ducked into Dex's office then tossed Johnny a Kel-tec compact pistol. Johnny caught it and looked at Julius.

"What the hell is this?" Johnny shouted. Despite his disappointment for the weapon he shot up and fired three shots at the Carneles.

"I'll look in Dex's office for something better. In the mean time use these." Julius yelled back. He tossed Johnny a small cylinder. Jason didn't get a good look at it because he was firing at the Carneles.

"Egan!" Johnny called. He tossed Jason another one of the cylinders. Jason caught it and that's when he realized what it was. It was a pipe bomb. Jason had seen these before.

"Follow my lead Egan!" Johnny yelled. Jason nodded and put his SIG in the back of his pants. He then put the pipe bomb in one hand and the ACP in the other.

"Now!" Johnny yelled. Jason spun out of his cover and charged toward the Carneles, squeezing the trigger until the cartridge was empty. He then rolled the pipe bomb in front of him in the middle of a group of Carneles. Jason dove behind a bench and got low. Johnny had also tossed his bomb closer to the entrance of the church. In a matter of seconds, Jason's bomb went off. He saw a few Carnele bodies soar through the air toward Johnny. One landed right next to Johnny and he spent five bullets on the dead gang member. The second pipe bomb exploded near the entrance sending one Carnele through an already broken stain glass window and sent any Carneles coming through the front entrance back out into the street.

"Hell yeah!" Johnny yelled spending his last bullets on a few Carneles that survived the blast. Jason quickly reloaded the ACP then pulled the SIG out again and fired a few shots at some Carneles entering the church.

"Johnny!" Julius's voice called from behind them. Johnny turned to see two TEC-9 SMGs spinning toward him. He caught them quickly then clicked the safety off. He then jumped up and charged toward the advancing Carneles. As he came closer to the entrance, Jason suddenly saw some Carneles coming from the west entrance.

"Johnny get down!" Jason yelled raising both pistols. Fortunately Johnny heard him and ducked. Jason squeezed both triggers and the .45 and the 9mm spun into two Carneles entering the church. Johnny stopped, took a deep breath then said,

"Thanks a lot Egan." Jason nodded and jumped up as well. He and Johnny charged at the entrance quickly firing at any entering. Julius came behind them and shot his way through the west entrance.

Jason squeezed the trigger of his SIG and the 9mm pierced a Carnele's chest. Blood spattered from the wound as he stumbled down the stairs. They were now outside at the stairs going down into the street. Carnles were all over the Row, shooting windows of apartments and breaking into local stores.

Jason saw a van pull up to the church, running over a Carnele. From the sliding door came Devon and Ruben. Devon had a sawed off shotgun cradled in his arms and Ruben had an AK-47 in one hand and his pimp cane in the other. Mitchell came from the driver's seat. He was carrying a polish Rk 62 assault rifle. Behind Devon and Ruben were two more Saints.

"Johnny! It's crazy. The Los Carneles have just brought the entire gang into the Row." Devon said. "Where's Jules?" A M4 shotgun fire and a Carneles stumbling dead to the ground answered that question.

Julius came from around the corner. He had lost his driver's cap and had a gash on his forehead probably from a knife. He pumped his M4 and walked toward the group of Saints.

"Julius. The Carneles want Saints Row wiped off the face of Stillwater. Angelo and Victor here personally to witness it." Mitchell said. He had his Rk pointed up toward the sky. Julius cursed under his breath.

"Burning Saints Row to the ground isn't there only objective and they also want a friend of ours in the church. Now I want to go after Angelo as much as anybody but we have to cover our bases first. Ruben, get back to your brothel and defend that place with Will like there's no tomorrow. Don't let any of those Spanish bastards touch your girls. Mitchell you get back to your shop and load your cars with some C4. Don't let any of them get away with your cars without getting a mouth full of "fuck you" from the Saints." Julius said. Mitchell and Ruben piled back into the van with one of the extra Saints.

"I'll stay here. Our special friend is in need of more protection then Dex can provide. Johnny I want you to go all out on these bastards. Get your boys together and disinfect this place from Carneles. Devon I want you to do the same." Johnny and Devon nodded and ran off. Julius looked at Jason.

"Egan, I got a special job for you. I only put minimal protection on Lombardi. You gotta get to his crib and bring him to your place. Stay there until I give you the all clear and by god keep him alive. If the Carneles get their hands on his business we're done." Jason nodded.

"Will do."

"Good, my cars down the street in a garage behind Friendly Fire. Take it and get Lombardi out of there." Julius said handing Jason a set of keys. Jason grabbed it and ran toward Friendly Fire down the street.

He finally reached the Friendly Fire. The door was wide open. Jason cocked each pistol separately and prepared for a quick gunfight. At any other situation, Jason's first action would be to call Ron and the team. But he decided against that thinking that civilians being terrorized by the Carneles were already calling them.

Jason quickly peeked into the store and saw several Carneles in there already picking out weapons and ammunition. Jason took a deep breath and quickly spun into the store. Once in the store he pulled the triggers before the Carneles even saw him. He had one pistol pointed at one Carnele while the other was pointed at another and when both targets were dead he pulled the pistol over and aimed at another Carnele. The Carneles in the store barely got a shot off on Jason, he dispatched them so quickly. Once all the Carneles were dead and blood was spattered on the walls all over the store. Jason ejected the cartridges. He thought this might be a good time to fill up on ammo.

Jason jumped over the counter and suddenly was shocked by the sight. The storeowner was slumped on the wall next to the cash register with a bullet hole in his head. Jason looked away and quickly grabbed enough cartridges for both pistols. He stuffed the cartridges in his pockets then he saw something that might help him.

On the wall was a shoulder holster, not used yet and was able to carry two pistols. Jason grabbed it quickly, stripped his jacket and strapped it over his shoulders. He then holstered both pistols in the holster and put some of the cartridges on the belt. He then pulled his jacket back on. On his way to the back he grabbed a 12-gauge shotgun and put it over his shoulder. This was the most firepower Jason had ever had on him.

He walked down the hall and he saw the door to the garage. He didn't waste any time unlocking the door. He quickly kicked the door down and entered the dark garage. He pulled a string to turn on the lights and there was the Purple Porsche he had ridden in with Julius when they first met.

"Nice to see you again." Jason said silently. He opened the garage and hoped into the convertible. He tossed the 12-gauge in the front seat then he put the keys in quickly and started the engine. He sped out of the garage quickly and out to the street.

Troy hung up the phone. The phone call had been from Dex saying that the church was under attack. Troy was hesitant to go though. His job was to get all the information he could from Wong and then call in the cops to make the arrest. Troy knew one way was to record the transferring of information that would probably take place later between Wong and Julius but Troy was impatient. The idea of an interrogation popped into Troy's mind but it was quickly diminished when Troy thought of the lack of time and the willpower of Mr. Wong. Troy didn't know the extent of that willpower right now but he didn't have the time to see how far Wong would go. But Troy also knew he couldn't leave Wong alone. Not just because of a lack of security for him but also Troy sensed that Wong didn't have Julius's complete trust yet.

Troy was in Julius's living room. Julius had a nice apartment in the middle of Vice Kings territory. When asked why he took such a risk having an apartment so close to Benjamin King Julius simply asked and said, "This is a place that King would never look".

Wong was in the guest room of the apartment on the phone. Troy wished now that the Police department would have put taps on Julius's apartment but there was only so much you could do when you're partially working on a case against the Chief of Police. Wong was talking in Chinese so Troy didn't even understand his half of the conversation.

Wong finally got off the phone and entered the living room. His hard face made a stare at Troy that made Troy nervous.

"My men say that the Carneles are attacking the Row. Is that true?" Wong said. Troy nodded and said,

"Yup. But Julius is dealing with it."

"I hope so, because I will not give my information to a dead man." Troy didn't know how to respond to that but he said.

"Well Mr. Wong don't you want to help the Saints?" Troy asked. Wong became suspicious of the question but said,

"Yes, you fools are better than those bitches over in the suburbs."

"But if Julius doesn't survive you're gonna leave us high and dry." Troy said trying to milk the man for information.

"Well let's hope Julius survives."

Jason came up to the apartment Lombardi was staying in. It was a few miles away from the church, right next to the warehouse just on the edge of the Saints territory and almost in Los Carneles territory.

Jason almost wished the Carneles had captured Lombardi. It was because of Lombardi that Kerry was killed. Suddenly that gave Jason an idea. He reached for his cell phone and was about to dial Agent Dale's phone number when he saw he had several missed calls and a voicemail. He quickly checked to make sure no Carneles were nearby then he called his voicemail. The missed call had been from Brea. Jason got curious. He hadn't had time to talk to her about the events in Chinatown and how she had known about the Rollerz patrol.

"Jason, it's Brea, I need to talk to you. This is really important. Please just call me back." The voice mail said. Jason wasn't sure what this was about but he disconnected with his voicemail and called Brea. There was barely a ring then Brea's voice came on.

"Jason!" she exclaimed on the other line.

"What's going on Brea? Not only is calling me dangerous but you've also got things to explain to me."

"I know and I will but I need to talk to you in person." Brea said. Jason answered,

"Yes we will but right now isn't the greatest time. I've got this Lombardi bastard in this apartment and I'm suppose to bring him back to my place."

"He can't come back here. I'm at your apartment!" Brea exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Jason asked checking the streets once more for any Carneles in the streets.

"This can't wait Jason, I need to talk to you tonight."

"Fine, I'll call Marcus and he'll make the arrest." Jason said not knowing about Marcus.

"You can't call Marcus."

"Why not?" Jason asked curiously. He was getting annoyed with Brea at this moment.

"Joseph Price messed him up pretty badly. He's at the hospital." Jason was shocked by the news. Marcus and Jason had been in the same FBI team for a few years now.

"And Wellston didn't tell me about this."

"No, and you can't call Dale." Brea said almost reading Jason's mind. That was gonna be his next option.

"Why not?" Jason said. He was getting really annoyed because Brea was eliminating all his options.

"Because Dale is looking for me." Jason didn't get it at first but then he realized why. Brea was the mole.

"You're the insider. You've been talking to the other gangs." Jason said out loud. Brea didn't deny it.

"I just need to talk to you. When can you get here?" Jason was silent for a few moments. What option did he have?

He couldn't bring Lombardi back to his apartment; Lombardi would be suspicious of Brea the minute he set his eyes on her. He couldn't call Dale. Whatever Brea was gonna say was important and calling Dale would make Jason miss that chance. He couldn't totally ignore Lombardi for two outcomes neither were good for him. One Lombardi could be captured by the Carneles and then the Saints would have no chance to take over the streets with both the Colombians and Lombardi's business. Or Lombardi could escape and then Jason or the FBI would never find him again. Whatever way Jason chose, he couldn't win.

Then Jason thought of one more outcome. He could go in there and kill Lombardi. Julius would be disappointed and Jason would probably lose a bit of his trust but it was nothing he couldn't survive from. Also with Lombardi dead, a lot of his business is gone and that way a lot of crime syndicates would go down. Jason saw no better alternative.

He thought for a few more minutes then he grabbed each pistol and checked the ammo. Once he finished he grabbed the 12-gauge and got out of the Porsche.

Jason walked up to the apartment. The door was propped open by a dead Carnele body. Maybe the Carneles already did the job for him, but Jason doubted that. He slipped through the door and walked to the middle of the apartment.

"Lombardi!" he shouted. Once the words left his lips there was a gunshot. Jason hit the floor and crawled to cover behind the reception desk.

"Who's there?" Lombardi's voice called out from the top of the staircase.

"It's Jason Egan. I'm with the Saints. I'm here to get you out of here!" Jason shouted back.

"Toss the 12-gauge to the floor and start up the stairs. Very slowly!" Lombardi called.

"Lombardi we don't have time for this!" Jason called. There was another gunshot and Lombardi yelled.

"I don't give a shit!" Jason paused then tossed the 12-gauge to the floor.

"There! There's the 12-gauge. I'm gonna come up." Jason said calmly.

"Your pistols too." Lombardi commanded. Jason cursed. He thought Lombardi hadn't seen the pistols. He had no choice but to comply though. He pulled both pistols out of their holster and placed them on the desk.

"There you go. I'm coming up." There was no answer but Jason took that as a yes. He slowly came from behind the desk and walked toward the staircase. The staircase winded up and on the way up Jason saw a few dead Carnele bodies. He finally got to the top floor and Jason checked the hallways. There were a few bodies on the ground, both Carnele and Saints. There was only one open door. Jason assumed that's where Lombardi was.

Before he proceeded he checked his pocket. In it was a fold out switchblade. Jason was prepared to use it if he needed to.

He cautiously walked toward the room. He came to the entrance and saw nothing but a messed up room. Newspapers covered the windows and one of the beds was covering the windows too. There were also Saints lying on the ground with large bullet wounds. There were a few empty weapons lying on the ground as well and a whole lot of bullet casings.

"Come in slowly." Lombardi's voice said breaking the silence. Jason slowly took a step forward and Lombardi appeared in front of him. He was a mess. He had ditched his jacket and was only wearing a white dress shirt that was soaked in blood. It was unbuttoned and his chest had a few slash marks that looked self-inflicted. Lombardi had a Desert Eagle pointed straight at Jason. Jason slowly advanced with his hands raised.

"Lombardi just calm down I'm here to get you out of here." Jason entered the apartment and took a glance into the bathroom where Lombardi had emerged. The medicine cabinet was broken on the floor and there were several pills scattered on the floor.

"You're not a Saint. Your not wearing purple!" Lombardi accused. Jason assumed that Lombardi was some kind of drug addict and either he was high or he was craving a specific drug that he didn't have at the moment. As crazy as Lombardi seemed, Jason knew that if he didn't have the pill or drug, he would start doing stupid things and number one on that list could possibly be shooting Jason. So when Lombardi cocked the Desert Eagle, Jason didn't take any more chances. He shot out his hand and pushed Lombardi's hand to the wall so hard that it caused Lombardi to drop his weapon. Lombardi was dangerous though. He shot out his fist, striking Jason in the neck. Jason lost breath for a few seconds. Enough seconds for Lombardi to retreat to inside the apartment. He dove for something behind the bed that was still in its usual spot. From the bed Lombardi pulled out an Uzi. Jason quickly dove into the bathroom as the Uzi's fire sprayed into the entryway of the apartment. Pills on the floor of the bathroom surrounded Jason. Lombardi continued his firing rant even though Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Finally the firing stopped and Jason heard Lombardi reloading. Jason assumed if he didn't continue his rant where he left off Lombardi would come and finish Jason in the bathroom where Jason would have no doorway to jump through. The firing didn't continue so Lombardi was coming this way. Jason didn't know what to do. Suddenly Lombardi appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. He pointed the Uzi at Jason and was about to fire but Jason quickly grabbed the medicine cabinet and tossed it toward Lombardi. It hit him straight in the face and he collapsed back. Jason got up and drew his switchblade.

Lombardi took a few seconds to recuperate and that gave Jason enough time to charge him. Lombardi finally came back to his senses and raised the Uzi again but this time Jason could defend himself. He swung his switchblade quickly and cut Lombardi in the hand. It caused him to drop the Uzi without it even firing a shot. Lombardi called out in pain but swung his left at the same time disarming Jason of his knife, which went spinning into the hallway.

This was a minor set back for Jason. He quickly kicked Lombardi as he tried to crawl away. Lombardi called out in pain but continued to crawl toward the window. Jason tried to stop him but Lombardi stood up and ran toward the window running toward some imaginary in front of him. He pushed away the mattress some how very fast and strongly. Then he tore the newspaper off.

After that he stood looking out the window. There was a silence for a moment. Jason wasn't sure why he wasn't doing anything, probably because Lombardi wasn't doing anything.

"How did I get into this business?" Lombardi started to ask himself. "I had the chance to start a family, be a lawyer, live an honest life… But I didn't." He looked out the window that stood possibly seven stories above the ground. Jason wasn't sure what he was doing but he kept his guard up to make sure he didn't pull out a secret concealed weapon.

"And since I didn't, what has it got me. A few worthless grand, a drug addiction, and an assload of fuckers wanting to put a bullet in my head." Lombardi looked down at the mattress he had thrown down like he saw something in it. In fact he did. He reached down to the mattress and grabbed something that Jason didn't see. Lombardi turned to Jason. The thing he had picked up was a pistol. Jason was ready to charge but then he saw Lombardi put the gun to his head.

"Well I'll do them a favor." Suddenly Jason got the urge to stop him. He reached out his hand and yelled,

"No!" but it was too late. The bullet shot out and spattered Lombardi's brains onto the broken glass. Lifeless he fell backwards out of the window and fell seven stories to hit a concrete slab. Jason froze at what he saw. He now regretted coming into the apartment with the intention to kill the man who wanted redemption.


	15. Get Help

**Hey Readers, it's been a long while and I've missed writing but I've had a lot on my plate right now. But I finally got around to writing the 15****th**** chapter of Saints Row. Keep the reviews coming they're great! Enjoy**

**15**

**Get Help**

"Lombardi is dead!" Jason yelled in his phone. He had stripped his jacket and now was just had a bloody shirt on. He was down by the lifeless body of Lombardi, his hands and shirt all blood stained in a feeble attempt to save the crime lord.

"How'd that happen?" Julius said on the other line. He was furious, the exact same reaction Jason knew Julius was going to have. But Jason had a response already.

"You tell me Julius. I get there and I get shot at by a man who's clearly going through withdrawals and dealing with it violently. The man took his own life for Christ's sake."

"There was nothing you could do?" Julius answered; his voice was angry but not angry with Jason anymore.

"Nothing besides take a bullet myself."

"Fine Egan. You made your point. Now get back to the church. We've driven off most of the Carneles. I'm gonna bring forth my new funding plan to get the Colombians on our side." Jason looked at his bloody hands and shirt and then at the message on his cell phone from Brea.

"Alright Julius. But I need to stop home I was trying to resuscitate the poor suicidal bastard and I'm a mess." Julius was hesitant but he finally gave it.

"Alright we'll wait for you. But don't take long."

Jason pulled The Porsche into the garage and got out. He suspected Brea was already in there but he drew his ACP from the shoulder holster just in case.

He slowly entered from the garage entrance and entered the apartment with the pistol raised.

"Brea." He said quietly coming through the hallway from the garage into the actual apartment. As he came into the open area he felt the SIG on his left side be lifted out of its holster. Jason spun around and pointed his ACP at Brea who had the SIG pointed back at him. When he realized who it was he grabbed the SIG by the barrel and tore it from Brea's hand.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Jason said placing the SIG back in the holster at his right side.

"I didn't know who it was." Brea said scarred. Jason closed the door to the garage and stormed into the apartment tearing off the shoulder holster.

"You don't know how much explaining you need to do." Jason was about to go on but Brea interrupted.

"I know, I know." She said. "I wanted to tell you this over the phone but Dale is probably tapping my line. We're lucky he didn't trace the second call we had."

"So you're the inside person?" Jason said rushing to his kitchen sink and in a rush started to wash the blood from his hands. He had forgotten that he had put blood on the seat and steering wheel of Julius's car

"It's not what it seems Jason."

"Really? Cause I kinda think differently when my life is put at risk when you sell secrets to a crime lord." Jason said getting angry now.

"It's not like that. I was approached by Price's lawyer. He said he'd been contacted by another person on the team and that person said I would help. I refused at first but then Coffman said that my life might be at risk if I don't cooperate." Brea said coming to the left side of Jason.

"So your saying there are two moles on the team?"

"I never did anything that put you at risk or gave your cover away. That was the other mole. I don't know who it is though. Only that they plan to hurt me if I don't cooperate with Coffman. The reason we haven't gotten any progress with the Rollerz is because I've been destroying all the evidence against them."

Jason just laughed. It was a different laugh. Not thinking the remark was funny but that the remark was pathetic.

"What'd you expect to hear from me once I heard this. Listen Brea, I'm sympathetic to your case, I really am. But I just saw a guy put a gun to his head and blow his brains out." Jason was scrubbing his hands very hard now. "You story doesn't help me at all. In the end all it gets me is another arrest. You. Unless you can give me a name I can't do anything. I'm the undercover one remember."

"But I don't know who to trust Jason. I would turn myself in for protection but to whom? I don't know who's working for the Rollerz and whoever hell knows. I go to the wrong person and I'm dead." Brea pleaded.

Jason sighed. He was calmer now probably due to the sympathy he had for Brea. He wasn't sure what he could do here but he made the suggestion.

"Listen, I've got a cousin here in Stillwater. He lives down in Encanto. I'll give him a call letting him know that you're going down there. You can stay with him until this is over or we figure out who the other mole is."

"Are you serious?" Brea asked. Jason nodded then walked over to the shoulder holster that he threw on the ground on his way into the apartment. He grabbed the holster with the SIG and checked the ammunition.

"Here." Jason said handing the pistol in the holster to Brea once he checked the ammo. "You've already got an attachment to it I see." The remark was sarcastic. Brea put the holster onto her belt then wrapped her arms around Jason. Jason heard her start to cry.

"I'm scared Jason. I'm suppose to provide information. Break codes, that kind of stuff." Jason didn't really know how to respond.

"Where's you car?" He finally said after the sobbing was calming down.

"Down the street near Sloppy Seconds." Jason nodded and said,

"Give me a minute then I'll drive you over there."

Minutes later Jason drove her in Julius's Porsche down the street through a couple of alleys to the Sloppy Seconds. Brea got out and headed toward the car but then Jason called,

"Brea!" She turned. Jason smiled and said, "Take care of yourself." She smiled back and started toward the car. Jason started to back up to get out of the alley and he saw Brea walk to the door and put the key into the side.

Suddenly the car exploded in a fiery blaze sending Brea flying to the brick wall of the Sloppy Seconds. Jason just watched in shock of what happened. He finally jumped out of the car and ran to the exploded mess.

"Brea!" Jason shouted several times through the fire. Suddenly a long black car pulled into the alleyway. Jason pulled the ACP from its holster and pointed it at the car quickly. The car stopped and the doors opened. Men in blue walked out and pointed TMP automatic pistols at Jason. Jason kept the ACP raised. He didn't turn but he heard cars enter the alley from Jason's flank and to his left.

They were all blue cars.

From the long black car came a man in a black suit.

"Can I help you sir?" the man in the suit called out to Jason. Jason considered putting a bullet in this guys head but he lowered the ACP instead.

"I didn't think so." He said. He nodded and then two of the men in the blue walked over to the exploded car.

"She was an asset that had to be disposed of. I'm sorry if you knew her." The man in the suit said waiting for his men.

"You must be Coffman." Jason assumed out loud. Coffman stepped away from the car and started to walk over to Jason.

"Yes I am. And who might you be?" Coffman asked. Jason gave a confident smile and said,

"Nobody important. But if I ever see you in Saints territory again, I'm going to put a bullet in your head." Coffman and the Rollerz around him started to laugh.

"You "gangsters" are all the same. Not knowing about the real world, just in a search of power. Oblivious so everything going on around them as long as they've got their dope, as long as they've got their hooker. You wanna know why I work for Price? Because that's the only way there's gonna be some justice around here. Hell I'd rather have a bunch of guys in blue racing around all day they someone in any other color pulling people out of their homes and shoving a 12-gauge in their mouths. Of course you don't know what I'm talking about."

"No." Jason interrupted. "I understand, more than you know." Coffman looked at Jason in a strange way. He didn't stare for long. His men came back to the car and brought the body of Brea to the trunk.

"Well good night sir. Don't even think about following." The words were supposed to be a threat but that's not the way it came out. And the lawyer and his gangster friends went back to their cars leaving Jason at the wreckage.

Lin sat in the living room of the Price mansion in front of the fireplace. She was naked but only covered by a bathrobe that concealed sufficiently. She couldn't sleep these days. She had grown accustom to the silk seats and even sleeping next to Price. In fact, Lin was questioning her loyalty these days. She wasn't interested in staying Price's woman but she got so close to the Rollerz, why leave? Yes Julius could come and kill her but if Price liked her the way he said he did, he would protect her from a small time gangster like Julius. Compared to Price, Julius was nothing.

But something else made her uneasy. Staring at the fireplace made an illustration in front of her.

Suddenly a hand went over Lin's mouth. Lin didn't scream like the owner of the hand thought she would. Instead Lin bit down.

"Shit!" the person behind her whispered loudly. Lin stood up and jumped over the couch. She brought a quick kick down to her attacker who was kneeling down on the ground grasping his hand.

"Lin!" he said louder now. "It's me Mitch." Lin stopped quickly and rushed to the lights. She raised the light slightly, just so she could see and there next to the couch was Mitch crouched down behind the couch.

"Mitch." Lin said quietly. "What are you doing here?" she came closer to Mitch and Mitch stood up. She was expecting an answer but Mitch came up to her and kissed her very deeply. Lin at first fought but then gave in.

"I've missed you." Mitch said coming up for air. Lin smiled.

"Right back at you." She said cocky. "But we can't do this. You didn't just come here to suck some face. Why are you here?" Mitch nodded and said,

"I came to figure out what's going on. You've been here for weeks. Any progress?" Mitch said innocently. Lin smiled a lie out and said,

"This takes time Mitch. I've gotten some info I just need to finish it. I'll be with you soon." It wasn't the answer Mitch wanted to hear. He backed away from Lin and looked at the fireplace.

"It seems like your taking your beautiful time." Mitch said. His voice was less happy.

"Don't say that. I'm doing my best." Lin said coming behind Mitch and wrapping her arms around his neck. But Mitch didn't move.

"Well your best isn't good enough." Mitch said finally. He walked away from Lin toward his entrance.

"Mitch." Lin said quietly. She saw Mitch stop and consider turning around but after a few moments of thought, he continued back to his entrance.

"Lin?" a voice came from the stairs. It was Price. "You okay?"

"No. I'm not." Lin said. There was a tear coming from her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and walked toward the stairs and Price.

Two agents dead because of me, Jason thought to himself as he drove Julius's Porsche down the streets of Stillwater back toward the church. Brea's death hit him but not as hard as Kerry but also Jason was growing somewhat numb to this. He realized that he had spent too much time out here, seen too many people die for him to get emotional over it. Now Jason didn't know at all whom to trust. Even Dale and Lorrie weren't off his list. The only people who were off his list were dead or in the hospital with a collapsed rib and whatever else Marcus had done to him.

Jason turned into Saints Row as light started to shine onto the streets. It had been a long night. Gunfights, suicides, exploding cars, Jason was just now catching up with himself.

The streets were filled with men and women in purple or red, blood spilling from the wounded and the dead. Ammo cartridges scattered everywhere and weapons were discarded everywhere as well. Windows were shattered and storeowners were counting their damages. Jason pulled into the Friendly Fire garage and came through the store. The body of the storeowner was still lying on the ground along with the bodies of the Carneles Jason had taken out the night before. Jason went across the street toward the street and walked into the church.

In the church Julius and other gang members were being "questioned" by police officers. Many were having beers and piling scattered weapons into a pile that would be salvaged whenever Julius felt like it.

The Saints didn't work with the police but Julius paid the local Saints Row police once in a while to turn a blind eye on certain operations and certain activities going on in the Row. With all the money he was making with Joey Basil's growing business working exclusively with the Saints and Will's brothel growing. A lot of that was Jason's doing. Jason realized he was doing exactly what Ron had planned him to do. Make the Saints big and have them take the other gangs out. Once that was done, Jason would open the door straight for the FBI, CIA, PTA whoever the hell wanted to come and put some cuffs on Julius. All Jason knew was that this was probably the biggest organized crime takedown on the West Coast and Jason was a key role in it.

But I wasn't happening yet. He had to do his work before those dreams of this hellhole passing would come true.

Jason walked up to Julius and was greeted happily.

"Egan! I can no other answer make, but, thanks, and thanks!" Julius recited quickly. Jason gave a surprised smile.

"Shakespeare? I didn't think you as a poet Julius." Julius gave a hearty laugh.

"I'm sure as hell not Egan. But literature is something you need to get into sometimes. Listen we're gonna help out around the community, picking up this mess we started. Makes the Saints look good around these parts and gets us on the good side with the authorities. But after the clean up, I've got a plan to make some money for our alliance with the Colombians. Orejula will not think about communication with us until we got the cash to back ourselves up. Jason nodded and started picking guns up along with the other Saints.

Warren Williams walked out of the room in the King penthouse he had stayed in, in a towel. The girl he screwed last night was still sleeping in his room. Warren would give an extra half an hour before he kicked her out.

"Good morning Warren." A low voice came from the living room around the corner from the bar. Warren reached for a gun that was stashed under the bar and pointed it at the man coming from the living room.

Benjamin King came around the corner in his suit and saw the gun pointed at him.

"King!" Warren said shocked. So shocked he forgot to put the gun down. "I thought you were paying a visit to CJ and Grove Street!"

"I was. Put the fucking gun down." King commanded. Williams realized his actions and quickly slammed the gun onto the bar. "My plane came back last night. I barely got a wink of sleep by you screaming Aisha. My guess is that Aisha wasn't in there." Williams was a little embarrassed.

"What are you talking about King, of course it was Aisha." Williams said trying to compensate but just as he said it the hooker came tossing the wig to the floor. She was totally naked and had her hand stretched out.

"Where's my money Warren? I played you stupid Aisha game now I want extra." King looked at Warren angrily.

"Get the fuck out of here." Warren said quietly keeping his temper down.

"Not until I get my money." The hooker said. She barely finished her sentence when Warren grabbed the gun again and pointed it at the hooker. She didn't push him. She quickly ran down the stairs toward the elevator.

Warren put the gun down and looked at King. King had a smile on his face and started to laugh.

"What the fuck you laughing at?" Warren yelled. On a regular day he wouldn't have said that to Mr. King but this morning was not Warren's day.

"You come into my house with some white trash pretending to be Aisha and your still standing behind my bar pant less." Warren looked down in embarrassment but started to laugh himself. King walked to the bar and put his glasses down on the bar.

"Yeah! This is pretty funny huh?" Warren laughed. King laughed harder, beckoned for Warren to come closer. He grabbed him softly around the neck and said very quickly.

"Not funny at all." Warren barely heard it when his face was quickly smashed down to the bar. Now Warren, instead of laughing, was crying out as his face was smashed down on the bar several times. Finally King lifted him up and pushed him toward the wall of glasses and alcohol. Warren hit the wall hard and crushed many bottles under his back. Warren felt glass shards pierce his back. He fell to the ground behind the bar. Through his scorching pain he heard King storming his way. Warren thought of his survival and saw that the gun he had threatened the hooker with had fallen to the floor too. As King came lumbering behind the bar toward Warren he stopped for a moment to witness the fallen Warren. But Warren didn't waste time. He reached for the gun and pointed it at King. King's gaze didn't change. Warren assumed he thought he wasn't gonna shoot him. But Warren did.

Two bullets were released from the barrel and soared into Benjamin King's large chest. Blood spurted from the wound and King was stopped in his trail. He brought his hands to his chest and felt the bullet wounds. Warren kept the gun raised just incase those bullets weren't enough to stop King.

But they were. King fell to his knees. Warren had to scramble away to make sure the giant that was Benjamin King didn't crush him. He stood up with the gun still pointed at King. Warren was in shock so he was frozen. It finally took King to look up and yelled very wounded,

"Get help you asshole!"


	16. Bad Business

**16**

**Bad Business**

Jason was finally called back into Julius's office and where Mr. Wong was sitting. Wong had a Chinese body guard right next to him. Both of them were serene and not making any sound what so ever. At the opposite end of the room stood Dex, Johnny, Mitch and Troy. Julius was by a table full of candles that was an alter for those close to Julius in the gang who were killed. Julius had lost his drivers cap and was lighting two candles.

"Egans here Julius." Dex said. He was the first that noticed Jason come in. Troy still didn't make eye contact with Jason, and Jason knew he wasn't convinced yet. Julius turned around and saw Jason.

"Egan. How's your night been?" Julius said with a laugh. Everyone except for the two Chinese men at the table laughed. "Everybody have a seat and we can do this in a civilized way or without getting shot at."

Everybody pulled a chair up to the table and Julius started.

"Alright, we gotta reform. The last few days have been getting our business back together; the next step is to put that business into step. But to do that we need results. Mitch have you talked to Lin lately?" Mitch was surprised and hurt by the comment. He hung his head slightly and said,

"Unfortunately I don't think we can count on Lin for that many results. I saw her last night at…"

"You saw Lin?" Troy exclaimed, interrupting Mitch. "Where the hell was this?" Mitch looked at Troy with a disgusted look and said,

"Price mansion." That response was met with a groan from everybody.

"You _went_ to the Price Mansion? What the fuck were you thinking?" Johnny yelled. Julius stood up and said,

"Everybody calm down! What Mitch did was reckless yes and it may have risked Lin's life but if Lin was dead, we would have known about it by now. But there is something we can capitalize on with this. William Sharp is being released from prison tonight after his fucking lawyer gave some serious head to get him out. I say we give Mr. Sharp a little welcome home gift."

"But Julius, what about Ricco? I mean the guy is fine, I brought him to the doctors, he was checked out and is sitting at my place right now but he's not gonna sit there forever. We gotta get his money before he gets cold feet with us." Dex spoke out. Julius thought for a moment.

"We need both of these. Alright, we'll do both. Dex your in charge of the new plan." Julius said after his moment of thought. Jason was confused and said,

"What new plan?" Julius, Dex and Johnny all looked at Jason surprised. Apparently he, Troy and Wong all were uninformed about this, "new plan". Finally Johnny said,

"Fuck! We didn't give Egan the 411 on the new plan Jules." Julius nodded and walked over to the center of the table. He pulled a drawer out and pulled a large piece of paper out. Jason didn't notice that Dex had gone off and grabbed a big whiteboard from the next room. Julius walked over to the board and pinned the piece of paper on the board.

"Egan this is the new plan. Liberty City National Bank." Julius said backing away from the board. Jason stood up and walked toward the board. It was a details blueprint and written copy of plans to rob the Liberty City National Bank. Before Jason could respond Troy did it for him.

"Not a chance in hell." He had pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one in his mouth. Everybody who was aware of the plan looked at him. "I'm not saying it's not possible but we'd be sending a huge fuck you to a lot of gangs over in Liberty City. A lot of Italian Mafias might I add, The Leone Family, the Forelli Family, the Sindacco family. We're jumping into a huge shit pile if we do this. If Lombardi were here he'd burn that piece of paper right now."

"Well the idiot blew his brains out." Johnny interrupted. "We can't think about what a dead drug addict would have thought." But Troy kept protesting.

"Think about it Julius. If we steal one dollar from some Italian Mafia and they figure out it was some lowlife gang from Stillwater, what's gonna stop them from coming in here and putting a bullet in each of our heads. Let's hope that's the worst they do." Troy made sense but Dex said,

"You're overacting Troy. Those families are never gonna find out that a gang like the Saints robbed them." Everybody seemed to agree with Dex but Troy didn't. Jason wasn't sure if Troy actually felt in danger or if he just didn't want to take part in a bank heist. Jason wasn't so pumped for the idea himself though.

"Dex, your plane is lifting off in an hour specialty of Mr. Wong." Julius informed. "Troy, if your not too excited for the bank heist than I want you to lead the group to take Sharp out. The rest of us will chose who to go with, Johnny?"

Johnny perked up with a mischievous smile. "I'm with Dex on this one. The thought of running into a bank with a shotgun in my hands and the idea we're screwing over a bunch of Italian bastards. Sounds like a plan to me." Julius nodded and turned to Mitch.

"Mitch what about you?" Mitch thought for a moment then said,

"If Price is being freed Price might be there. If I can get a shot at that bitch I'm taking it." His voice was full of confidence. Johnny chuckled to himself and whispered to Dex.

"Its cause Price is screwing Lin." Unfortunately Johnny said it a bit too loud. Mitch launched himself at Johnny and grabbed him by the collar. He was about to swing a punch but Julius caught his wrist and pulled him back into his seat.

"Calm down Mitch. Its just Johnny being a jackass." Julius said with a firm voice. Johnny shook his head at the comment almost saying, "You know I'm no jackass Jules".

"That leaves you Egan." Julius said turning to Jason. Jason was put on the spot so fast he wasn't sure what his decision was.

Finally Jason decided. "I'll go to Liberty City. Its nice this time of year." The pun was met with a few laughs around the table with the exception of Wong who wasn't talking at all.

"Alright. Wong's men will get the information about Sharp's return home schedule. The Rollerz still trust some of Wong's men and will share that information if they think they're still getting a profit out of Wong." Julius explained. Everybody was about to say something but then they heard something that made them all drop-dead silent. Quietly they heard a small chuckle coming from the center of the table. It was Wong. It was the first sound he had made all day.

Angelo Lopez sat uncomfortably on the patio of his mansion. Across the table his brother Hector was talking with some of his lieutenants about the attack on Saints Row. Angelo was there personally and saw the damage that was done. At the time he had thought that it would be satisfying to his brother but disgusted look coming from his brother's face proved Angelo wrong. To Angelo's left was Victor, their enforcer. Victor was eating his breakfast of some kind of meat. That's all Angelo saw Victor eating. Whenever he ate it was always meat.

Angelo looked over behind him to the pool. In the pool was Luis. She was in a very revealing swimsuit. Angelo was never uncomfortable with Luis wearing clothes like that around his brother or Victor. To Hector, Luis was family and it was the same for Victor. Probably the only person Angelo was uncomfortable with was Orejuela. He saw how Orejuela looked at Luis whenever she walked by while they were doing business. He stumbled on his words and lost focus. If Orejuela wasn't the Carneles major income, Angelo would have a 9mm waiting for Orejuela the next time he stepped foot in their house.

"Angelo!" the hoarse voice of Hector broke Angelo's trace and brought him back to focus.

"What the hell happened?" Hector almost screamed. Angelo tried to defend himself,

"He told you. We didn't get Iglesias but we did cause so major damage to the Row."

"I don't give a shit about damage. All I wanted was Iglesias's head on this table by now!" Hector yelled. Halfway through his sentence he quieted down and checked his surroundings for the slight chance that Orejuela was listening. Killing Orejuela's right hand man wasn't the smartest move towards alliances with the Colombians but it was the only way Hector could stop Ricco from bringing his business to the Saints.

"So what do we have now?" Hector said enraged. Angelo couldn't answer that and Hector knew it. They had no idea where Iglesias was. All they could hope for was that he wasn't selling his business to the Saints or any other gang in Stillwater.

"Well what's our estimate of losses then?" Hector said turning to look at the sun. Angelo shrugged and looked at the lieutenant. He raised his hand showing three fingers and with the other hand one finger.

"We're thinking about thirty-one of our guys were either killed or shot up and fuera de la comisión." This made Hector very mad. He quickly grabbed the table and flipped it over screaming. Victor then became angry when his food got tossed all over the ground. Soon Victor and Hector started arguing and Angelo saw this as a chance to get away. He quickly slipped away to the garage and pulled out of the mansion grounds in his red Mercedes.

Warren Williams finished telling the story of his lifetime for the fourth time. What happened was, Warren was asleep and the hooker who he had been with the night before wanted to leave so she was demanding for money. King who had come home early didn't want to worry about this girl so he told her to screw off. She probably had a hang over or something and flew off the handle. Grabbing the gun, she shot King twice. Warren heard the shots and ran out to see the hooker about to finish King off. Warren quickly went to save his business partner. He struggled for the gun with the hooker and ended up being slammed against the bar. He finally got the gun but scared the hooker out of the apartment. Once the hooker was gone Warren called the police to help his friend.

The Detective who was hearing the fourth telling of the story's name was Detective Montell Adams. He was African American and wore a black suit. His hair was short and he younger than Warren. He had long sideburns and a soul patch right under his lip.

"Can I get a description on the prostitute Mr. Williams?" Warren smiled. His story was bought. Or so he thought.

"Oh yeah I could find that bitch anywhere." Warren explained. He then gave a detailed description of the hooker. Then came the million-dollar question on the detective's part.

"Why were you in Mr. King's penthouse Mr. Williams?" Warren's smile was wiped away so quickly. He was being accused of something. But it took a split second for him to conduct an explanation.

"Well… the truth is that Benjamin was out of town on business and I wanted to impress this girl with a big house you know? Well King came home earlier than I expected. I thought he'd be back in time for me to get rid of the hooker and clean the place up." The comment made the detective look around the penthouse. It was defiantly not the cleanest or sanitary house you had ever seen. But a penthouse was a penthouse.

The detective looked as though he didn't quite believe Williams but he nodded, finished writing something on a notebook, and then looked at Warren.

"Well Mr. Williams. Mr. King is at the hospital. I can't say how he's doing cause I don't know. But you are free to go. We will look for this prostitute of yours and then we'll give you a call." Warren smiled.

"Thank you detective. I'd deeply appreciate that." Warren said. He suddenly realized that the cop's hand was shaking. The detective didn't see the glance Warren gave him but stood up and walked over to the other cops.

Mr. Williams left the apartment and Detective Adams walked over to another detective there.

"What'd you think of his story?" the other detective said simply. Adams laughed and said,

"Total bullshit. I called for a tail put on Mr. Williams. If he goes and whacks the bitch than we've got our man. I'm following him myself."

Warren immediately went to his apartment, got dressed in blue jeans and a black turtleneck then strapped a shoulder holster to his chest. In the holster he had a silver .357 magnum. He then got back into his car and started driving towards Prawn Court.

Right down the street from Williams apartment was Detective Adams and another detective named John Badge. Badge was a plainclothes detective. He wore jeans with holes in the legs, a black t-shirt and a tan sports coat. He wore a backwards driver's cap. On his belt was his Glock pistol. Adams was at the wheel. He had a cup of coffee in his hands but he knew he wouldn't have much time to drink that. Williams was wasting anytime in covering his tracks.

Once Warren was down the block Adams put his coffee in the cup holder and said to Badge, "You ready?"

Ron looked across the apartment to Alex. Since Brea was missing him and Alex were the only original team members. Marcus was still in the hospital. His surgery was successful and he was going to be fine, though would probably never do field work again. Agent Dale was always in a separate room working on a computer and Lorrie was doing all the fieldwork that was available to her, which wasn't much. Ron was wondering where he went wrong with this team. Kerry ended up dead, Marcus out in critical, Brea missing and worst of all Jason was in the middle of a gang war and had no support from the FBI. And then Dale was saying something about Brea being some kind of mole? That's probably what he was always working on in that secluded room.

Suddenly Ron's cell phone started to ring. Ron answered quickly and quietly so nobody heard him using his cell phone.

"Ron Wellston?"

"Yes."

"This is Police Chief Monroe. I need to speak with you immediately."

"What's this about?" Ron asked but Monroe didn't answer that question.

"Fifteen minutes, harbor. There will be a dark green Sedan waiting for you. Don't drive, take the train then walk the rest of the way. I have to make sure you're not followed." And with that the line went dead.

Ron put the cell phone back into his pocket. He looked around to make sure nobody saw that conversation. He then stood up and went to the door. Once he had his hand on the handle there was a voice that stopped him,

"Where are you going?" Dale said from the doorway of his secluded room. Wellston looked at him in an innocent professional way and said,

"I got a call from Jason. He wants to meet with me in person." He lied.

"Well I should be doing that Ron. I'm the field agent."

"Are you saying I'm too old Dale?" Wellston said in a sarcastic tone. Dale smiled and shook his head. The suspicion in his eyes disappeared and he said,

"Be careful." Wellston nodded and exited the apartment.

Warren pulled into the brothel in Prawn Court. The brothel was owned by Tanya and Warren knew she would bring him to the right bitch. Though Tanya was Anthony Green's woman that didn't stop her from giving Warren head from time to time. Warren pulled into the back entrance and exited the car. He discreetly walked up to the back entrance of the brothel. The door was locked but of course Warren had a key. Anything King owned, Warren had a spare key to.

The back entrance to the brothel was a simple hallway. Warren walked into it and stopped.

"Tanya!" he called not worrying about people hearing him. Tanya was usually in the lobby that was in earshot of the hallway unless she was doing a special secret job.

Tanya's head poked around the corner.

"Warren? What the hell you doing here?" Tanya said. She wore a tan bra and panties covered by a revealing skirt. The woman had whore written all over her since that's what she wore on a regular basis but that's what Warren liked about her.

"I need to settle a personal score with one of your whores." Warren said looking down at the Magnum in the holster. Tanya gave a bitchy smile and said,

"Sorry Warren but if your gonna whack one of my girls you gotta have a good reason and the cash. What did she do to deserve this? Bite your dick too hard?" Tanya said with a sick joke to end it all. But Warren didn't laugh he said,

"She shot King." Tanya's joking was over. She gave an obviously fake sad look but said,

"Really? Well screw the cash. That's a good enough reason. What's her name?" Tanya asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I think it was Alice." Warren said. Tanya gave a smirk and said,

"She said she had a little bit of a scare while at some big shots place. Now I know what she means. She's up in room 5, second floor. Take all the time you need." The sick jokes never ended.

Warren didn't waste time. He quickly walked past Tanya and entered the lobby.

Adams was right outside waiting for the Stillwater PD to show up. He saw Warren's car, his entrance and how Adams was gonna bust him for so much. Squad cars finally arrived at the brothel. The cop in charge of directing the officers got out of his squad car and walked toward Adams.

"How do you wanna do this Detective?" Adams pulled out his Glock pistol and cocked it.

"Quick and painless. We catch him in the act, cuff him and bring him back down. Not that difficult. Badge and I will go in and get him. Just be ready to come in if things go to hell." And now Adams was ready he beckoned for Badge.

Warren climbed the stairs of the brothel toward room 5. He knew these room numbers by heart he had been here so many times. Room five was actually one of the best rooms in Warren's opinion. He finally got to it and pulled out his Magnum. The room had a sign that said, "Not in service at this time." Warren laughed at the sign. He quickly checked the ammo then grabbed the handle of the door.

The room was dark, only illuminated by a lava lamp next to the bed. Light entered the room from the opening door. And there on the bed was the hooker. She was lying naked on the bed apparently sleeping until the light came in. She didn't see that the man entering the room was Warren.

"Fuck off!" she yelled in a tired gurgle. Warren closed the door behind him and walked closer to the bed. The hooker sat up in the bed and said,

"I swear to god if you get any closer Anthony Green will shoot your balls off." Warren gave an evil smile and clicked the lights on. Suddenly the hooker saw Warren's face and gasped.

"Mr. Williams! What's going on?" Warren shook his head and looked down at the Magnum in his hand.

"I'm sorry. You were good." He then raised the gun and clicked the hammer back. "But I gotta cover my ass." And he put his finger to the trigger. Right before he was about to pull, the door burst open and someone behind him yelled,

"Warren Williams you are…" that was all that wasn't covered by the sound of the Magnum releasing a 9mm straight toward the hooker's head.


	17. Cut Throats

Hint: Bao-Dur Uses the Force

**To All Saints Row fan: I know I haven't been writing very much and I apologize. But I've finally come back with a new addition to the fast closing story of Saints Row. Give me responses on what you think of the chapter.**

**17**

**Cut Throats**

Ron walked slowly onto the harbor. There were countless large containers waiting for shipment. Ron always was curious about those things. Every cop show he ever watched always had one of those in it.

Ron turned a corner and saw the dark green sedan waiting for him. Wellston stopped for a moment to check his surroundings. This seemed way to suspicious for a Police Chief. But then again it was Monroe they were talking about here.

Wellston put his hands in his pocket then started walking toward the Sedan. As he walked he glanced around the harbor to make sure nobody saw him there. He made a conspicuous escape from the apartment before and he didn't want any more heat than he could handle. He finally reached the Sedan and the front door window rolled down and there was Monroe. Wellston leaned over and rested his arms on the windowsill.

"What do you want?" he said getting straight to the point. Monroe was smoking a cigarette but he gave a look of disgust once Wellston was done taking that he tossed the cigarette onto the cement.

"Get in the fucking car. You look like a fucking hooker." His voice was raspy. Wellston didn't respond to the remark with words. He simply rose and opened the back door of the Sedan. He then climbed into the back onto some leather seats.

Monroe had pulled out another cigarette but didn't light it when he rolled the window back up. He then looked back at Wellston.

"So." Monroe finally said breaking the silence. "We've got a little bit of a problem. You and I aren't that different. We both want to weed these fucking gangs out of this city and we both have our means of doing it. But who's the honest cop here?"

Wellston looked up. Monroe turned back facing the windshield.

"You think you're the only one's who have been doing the following." Wellston swallowed and slowly brought his hand down to his waist.

"I may be a dirty cop but at least I don't sell out my own men to these gangs." Wellston quickly drew his Beretta pistol and pointed it at Monroe's head. Monroe didn't have to look to know the barrel of the gun was against his head.

"Sure, you could pull that trigger Ron. But if you're trying to keep a secret dying for it always isn't the answer. Look down at your stomach." Monroe said solemnly. Wellston hesitantly looked down and saw a small red dot on his torso.

Monroe turned again and said, "So, you see if you want to live to keep your dirty little secret, you will listen to me very carefully." Wellston thought for a moment then lowered his gun and holstered it.

"Let's hear it."

Jason woke up as the van that was carrying the Saints going to Liberty City stopped. Jason looked out the window and saw they were at Wardilli Airport. Everybody filed out and started walking toward the tarmac. The Airport was Los Carneles territory but Julius had a secret contact at the airport that allowed the Saints to use a jet once in a while. Everybody in the van was going on the van except for three people, Julius, Troy and Mr. Wong. Julius wanted to come along to see them off. Jason suspected Troy wanted to verify Jason's FBI status before he left and Wong was so silent Julius was the only one who knew why he was coming along. They all started walking toward the tarmac where a white jet was waiting for them.

There were also a group of Saints waiting at the jet.

"Jason Egan I don't believe you've met the flight team of the Third Street Saints. Every airline piece of business goes through these guys. Run by this woman. Juliet Simmons." Julius said as he came closer to the group. "Everyone this is Jason Egan."

Jason couldn't deny his instincts. He thought Juliet was the most attractive woman he'd seen since he joined up with the Saints. She was a little shorter than Jason but wore heels to make her a bit taller. She was probably the only woman in the Row who wore a suit. Her light red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked helpless until Jason saw the shoulder holster she wore under her gray suit. She reached out her hand very professionally when the other Saints, who were a little more dressed up than the regular Row Saints, simply gave a peace sign.

"Might I talk to you alone Juliet?" Julius asked. Juliet nodded once everyone became acquainted and the two walked away from the group towards the Airlines stations. Mr. Wong and his body guard followed Julius and Juliet and they walked a few meters away from the group just out of hear shot.

"Egan I want you to come check something out." Troy's voice said from behind him. Jason barely heard him he was too fixated on Juliet. Finally Troy grabbed him by the collar and took him behind the van. He opened the trunk and pretended to look in.

"You got your credentials?" Troy said picking up a Kimber Eclipse. "Cause if you don't think gun might accidentally go off. I can make sure it doesn't kill you but you'll never be able to talk again." Troy said cocking the pistol. Jason took a deep breath and said,

"Alright, alright." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"You carry it in your wallet?" Troy asked as if it was a stupid place.

"Yeah. Here." Jason said. He inconspicuously handed his badge and ID over to Troy. "See we're both on the same side here." Troy took a good look then looked at Jason and handed it back.

"Alright. But let's just make on thing clear. If you pull the plug on this thing you let me know so I can get out of the crossfire." Troy said but he wasn't finished. "And Stillwater Police Department gets Julius." Jason laughed and shook his head putting his ID away.

"No chance in hell. Your chief is so crooked Julius would be back on the streets in an hour's time. He's FBI property." Troy gave an agitated look and said,

"Listen I know the deal with Monroe and we are working on that but Julius has been making it hell for the Stillwater Police, I plan to take all measures to make sure he goes down."

"Yeah that's what my partner tried with Sharp. He's now in Critical. You want Julius to go down, you're gonna have to process him in Los Angeles and the only way you can do that is if the FBI takes in him. Take whoever you want but the FBI takes Julius." Jason whispered. Troy thought for a moment and sighed.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." He put the Kimber in the back of his pants and walked back towards the group. Jason followed him.

"So Egan. You got an eye for Miss Airline over there?" Dex mocked pointing at Juliet. Jason looked at her. She was still talking with Julius. Dex saw his look and looked and everyone with a laugh.

"Don't even go there Egan. You steal that broad you're stealing from the big man. Julius has had his eye on her since he hired her as the airline manager." Jason laughed and said,

"Shut the hell up Dex." He gave him a light punch to the shoulder. It was only met with a mocking laugh.

Julius finally returned with Juliet.

"Alright boys, new part of the plan. Mr. Wong has decided to come aboard and help you out over in Liberty City. You follow his orders as much as you follow Dex's, understand?" The Saints nodded along with Jason. Mr. Wong stood solemnly next to Julius. Get the gear and your Asses into the plane and get this party started. Dex give me a call when you land in Liberty."  
Dex nodded and gave thumbs up. Everyone picked up their bag and started to bring them over to the jet. Troy gave Jason a high five and then walked back towards the van. Mr. Wong bowed to Julius and walked very gracefully with his bodyguard toward the Jet with everybody else.

As Jason was walking toward the jet he heard a voice behind him.

"Egan?" he turned and saw Juliet behind him.

"Can I help you?" Jason said after a few seconds of silence. Juliet finally said,

"Julius tells me you're the newest and biggest asset to the Row and I believe it." Jason was flattered by the compliment. "I have a plan for the heist if you'd like to discuss it over the plane ride. We have plenty of time." Jason nodded and said,

"Absolutely. A plan huh?" Juliet gave a mischievous smile and nodded,

"I think you'll like it."

Warren Williams was pressed down onto the bed next to the bloody body of the hooker he just put a bullet in. He was cursing under his breath and Detective Adams could hear it.

"Warren Williams you are under arrest for false testimony, attempted murder and murder. You better get a damn good lawyer." Adams recited handcuffing Warren. Once handcuffed, he pulled him off the bed and started marching toward the door. Badge had holstered his weapon and pulled out his badge to show his way out of the brothel.

"C'mon Williams." Adams said. He pushed Warren out towards the door. The two detectives marched Warren out of the room and to the large lobby. Prostitutes and their clients had come out of their room to investigate the gunshot. But Tanya was nowhere to be seen but to the detectives she just ran the place.

"Nothing to see here." Badge announced as he led the parade down the stairs and towards the door.

The two detectives brought Warren outside and out to the black sedan that Adams drove over. Three squad cars were next to the sedan and the cops were directing traffic. Adams pushed Warren into the Sedan and closed the door quickly. He then walked over to a police officer and said,

"I want the gun up in room 5 to be tagged and brought back to evidence. Then I want pictures taken back and anything that can incriminate this guy." The officer nodded and Adams looked over at Badge.

"Let's bring this bastard in." Badge smiled and nodded. They both climbed into the Sedan and started down the streets toward the police station. Badge was driving and Adams looked back at Williams.

"So Warren. I know you have the right to remain silent but off the record. Why'd you kill the ho? Did she really shoot King or were you just trying to put the blame on somebody?" Warren just silently looked out the window at the passing scenery. Adams shook his head with a smile. "I understand, not wanting to incriminate yourself. Who can trust a cop?" Adams barely finished his sentence when suddenly something hit the left side of the car sending the sedan spinning down the street maybe a block until it finally stopped. The next thing Adams remembered was waking up to the airbags in his face. Dazed a little he looked to the right and saw Badge unconscious in his airbag. He looked behind him and saw Williams curled up in the back. His eyes were focused on something in front of him. While looking behind him he saw a large SUV with men climbing out and walking toward the crashed Sedan, and just as Adams suspected, they were all wearing yellow. Adams shook his daze off and took his seat belt off. He then reached for his Glock and popped out the side window and in a rapid movement squeezed the trigger.

The sudden shots surprised the men in the yellow but they responded with returning fire.

Adams retreated back into the Sedan and grabbed Williams by the handcuffs and started to drag him up to the front seat. The handcuffs on Williams's wrists cut deep and Williams shrieked out in pain. This shriek brought out another volley of bullets towards the bullet proof Sedan. Once Adams had Williams in the front seat he reached for Badge.

"C'mon man you gotta wake up!" Adams called. His sentence was finished with a sudden blow to his face. Adams was dazed for a split second until realizing that Williams was the one who had struck him. Adams quickly responded with a quick pistol whip. Williams was struck out the passenger door and onto the street. Adams thought he would run but once he looked at him, Williams was knocked out cold, at least until Adams could get Badge out of the driver's seat. The firing ceased, probably because of the exposure of Williams. Adams quickly unbuckled Badge and pulled him out of the car. Adams made sure Williams was in front of him and Badge so that the men would worry about hitting Williams.

Badge suddenly came to and reached for his gun.

"Badge!" Adams said trying to calm him down. But Badge drew his pistol in a second and shot across the car through the driver's window. Adams looked to see a Vice King with a bullet hole in his neck collapsed to the floor. Adams realized that they got much closer than he thought they were. Adams quickly pulled Williams up and put his pistol to the crime lord's head.

"You come any closer I put a bullet in his head!" Adams watched as the Vice Kings suddenly stopped Advancing. "Move." Adams whispered, both to Williams and Badge. They needed to get away so that reinforcements could come by and assist. They quickly ducked into an alley. Badge first then Adams with his prisoner at gunpoint.

Agent Dale was settling his things in his new apartment room. The old apartment, after second examination from the very bored Alex he managed to persuade Ron to commandeer a second apartment for "computer" uses before Ron left. Now that Dale thought about it, Ron had been gone for a couple hours and he didn't really give a good explanation on why he was leaving. He just said he was meeting with Jason.

Alex entered the room leading an extension cord through the room and to his computer next to Dale's.

"So this has been my life for the last few weeks. Pretty ridiculous huh?" Dale couldn't blame him. Analysts on jobs like this were rarely needed much less two analysts. While Brea was there, Alex was the least experienced analyst and usually did the low-key things. Like checking mail and racking up the jail time, an important job but nothing urgent. Now even though he took over Brea's entire workload after her discharge, Alex still managed to go and buy coffee, a nerf basketball hoop, a few cheap handheld games, and a rubix cube and didn't miss much. Dale was the outlet between the team and Miles Foreman and bringing the news of Brea to Foreman just took a giant load of work off him. As long as Brea wasn't able to do any work from the inside, Dale could wait years to arrest her.

"I don't know this wasn't really what I expected. I expected all sorts of criminals walking through these doors. You know guiding agents to the bad guys. But unfortunately gangs are a little different than terrorists." Dale was a little confused as he grabbed his coffee.

"Terrorists? Alex you worked in counter terror?" Dale asked. Alex laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, when I first became an agent I was assigned to that branch. We took out a few guys in fact. But then Ron requested me for this assignment but the only thing I've done is hacked into all the crime lords email accounts and all I've got is dirt. No leads on where they are coming from or what they're doing that would cause them to crumble. As far as I'm concerned this team wouldn't need me if Brea wasn't a mole." At first the conversation sounded like self-pity trip for Alex but then Dale realized that Alex was joking. He had the self-pity aspect down of his jokes. Suddenly they both heard a voice from the original apartment, which nobody was vacating at the moment. It was Lorrie's voice.

"Lorrie!" Dale called. Lorrie came rushing in to the apartment. "We set up a new camp. Nice huh?" Dale said jokingly but Lorrie seemed to be in no mood to joke.

"Alex I need you to get surveillance on this address." She said quickly getting to the point and handing Alex a warrant.

"When'd you get the warrant?" Dale asked.

"On my way here. It's the apartment of Aisha." She said assuming the other agents knew what she was talking about. Dale didn't but Alex did.

"Aisha? How in hell did you find her?" Aisha had originally been their first link to the Third Street Saints but once Jason entered the scene undercover they didn't use Aisha. And when they figured out that Aisha had an album label by Kingdom Come Records that was one of the main record labels owned by Warren Williams they needed Aisha again. But by that time Aisha had gone underground and they couldn't for their life find her.

"A friend of mine in Narcotics informed me about a informant that would say anything for the right amount of money. By the way you guys owe me five hundred bucks."

"Five hundred bucks!" Dale exclaimed. "An informant asking for five hundred dollars. I've never seen that before."

"Well the informant told me that Williams but Aisha under protection a few weeks after we arrived in Stillwater. He also gave me the address where she is. We raid that place without King and Williams knowing and put Aisha under our watch then we've got a link into the Vice Kings and possibly the Third Street Saints." Dale and Alex looked at her. "If things with Jason go wrong."

"Alright there you go. They got her locked up in a penthouse off in the Museum district." Alex reported. He leaned in and looked at the feed he had.

"Looks like that place is pretty well guarded. We might need a SWAT team for this one." Lorrie said. In a second Dale was on the phone.

"It'll be here within the hour."

Adams and Badge had been walking for a half an hour when they slid into a bar.

"Everyone out!" Badge shouted as he came into the bar. The bar was underground, a quick stairway down next to a restaurant. Badge flashed his gun and his badge and the patrons of the bar started to file out.

Adams shoved Williams to a table and handcuffed him to a chair that was bolted down to the floor.

"You stay there." Adams ordered. He pointed at Williams to Badge telling him to guard him then he walked to the bar where the bartender was confused on what just happened.

"I'm a Stillwater Police officer. I need your phone." Adams said when he realized he must have dropped his cell phone when the car crashed. "Do you have any weapons back there or in the other room?" The bartender nervously pulled a 12 gauge from the bar and placed it on the table. "Thanks, and pour me a glass of scotch really quick."

"Make that two." Badge called. The bartender put the phone on the bar then turned his back to the Detectives and started pouring the drinks. Adams picked up the phone and wiped the sweat from his brow before dialing a number.

"I need the Stillwater Police department immediately. This is Detective Montell Adams." Adams recited his ID code then he was put on hold for a second. The bartender gave him a shot glass filled to the top with scotch and Adams sucked it down instantly.

"Adams." A voice on the other line called. It was Police Chief Monroe.

"Monroe. Listen I've got Warren Williams in custody but some of his men are on our trail. They're gonna kill us unless we get some backup here." Adams called. He holstered his pistol finally and grasped the handle of the 12 gauge.

"Alright Adams. I'll send a backup team at your location. Just stay where you are. This could be the biggest break we've had in years in bringing down one of these gangs we don't wanna miss this." Monroe was cut off by a sudden gunshot and Adams dropped the receiver and raised the 12 gauge. In the door way of the bar was a large black man that Adams knew exactly who he was. Anthony Green was carrying a Desert Eagle and had it pointed at Adams.

"Green! Put the fucking gun down!" Adams yelled pointing the 12 gauge at Green. Badge had already gotten Williams out of the chair and put his gun to William's head. "Put the gun down or Williams gets one in the head!"

"We've got the place surrounded. There's no way out of here." Green said keeping his gun pointed at Adams.

"Williams shot King!" Adams shouted suddenly. He didn't even expect it to come out of his mouth but it came out. The words came as a surprise to Green. "Warren shot King and blamed it on the hooker. If anybody should want to shoot Williams it should be you!" It was a dumb move because Green then turned the gun onto Williams and fired. It passed through Warren and hit Badge behind him. Badge cried out and dropped Williams. But before Green lowered his gun Adams squeezed the trigger of the 12 gauge and released a spray of bullet shards into Green's leg. Green cried out and dropped to one knee.

Warren reached down and grabbed Badge's pistol and spun around and fired shot bullets at Adams. Adams didn't have time to react and both bullets hit him in the torso and he was sent flying over the bar.

In seconds men in yellow flooded the bar. They quickly ran over to Badge and started to kick him in the stomach. Others went over behind the bar and pulled Adams out and laid him on a table.

Warren walked over to Adams and grabbed the keys to his handcuffs before the other gang members started beating Adams with their fists and baseball bats. He unlocked his cuffs and released himself and walked over to Green.

"Thanks Green. I couldn't have…" He stopped when Green pointed his pistol in Warren's stomach.

"You… shot King." He muttered in his low voice. He cocked the gun and put it to Warren's head. Once he did that, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Green and Warren.

"Green what you doing man?" a Vice King shouted nervous about what was about to happen.

"I'm serving justice." Green said his finger on the trigger. Suddenly there was a series of gunshots that wasn't out of Green's gun. Green had a wounded look on his face as he slumped to the floor. Behind him in the doorway of the bar was Tanya with an AK-47 on her hip. She put the barrel on her shoulder and walked with her strutter way of walking. She walked over to Green's fallen body and looked down at the man she used to sleep with. Green had a sad and confused look on his face. He muttered one word painfully.

"Tanya." And then the APC died. After that there was silence in the bar. But the silence was soon broken by the distant sound of police sirens.

"We need to move." Warren commanded. At first nobody responded but then he shouted. "We need to move now." And just as fast as they entered, the Vice Kings hurried out of the bar, leaving a frightened bartender, a dead gang enforcer, and two severely wounded cops.


	18. This, is Aisha, your gonna kill her

18

**18**

**This, is Aisha, today your gonna kill her**

"Damn! Looks even more guarded up close then on surveillance." Lorrie said making a casual pass of the large penthouse. She had an earpiece in her ear that connected straight to Alex and the SWAT team that was right across the street in an underground parking garage.

She casually walked across the street and into the apartment building across the street. She then went straight for the elevator and took it down to the parking garage where a Dale met her.

"We can't do this." She said the moment she saw him as the elevator doors opened.

"But it was your idée." Dale protested. "We raid the place with…"

"We raid this place and somehow or other Williams and King are gonna find out. That closes the door to our operation. Aisha is no use to us."

"Well how do we get Aisha?" Dale asked. He seemed to think that this was their only option.

"I'll stake the building out and wait till she goes to a recording session. I'm willing to bet she can't stay in there forever."

"This isn't your call to make." Dale said. Lorrie shook her head and said,

"No but Ron is gone. I don't know where he is but we can't wait till he gets back. Listen, we need this lead."

It took Dale a few moments to think this over. He finally sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll call off the SWAT team. But you better be right about this Lorrie."

"I hope so." Lorrie muttered to herself as Dale walked away.

The Liberty City National Bank was the biggest bank in Liberty City, home to several of the biggest crime families in Liberty City such as the Leone family, Forelli Family, Sindacco and the Vercetti Family. The lobby of the bank was filled with people in line and people sitting at desks with separate bankers. The bank's floors were marble and throughout the lobby floor were pillars that traveled up to the second floor where stock exchanges happened and very serious bank deals went down.

Security guards lined every corner of the bank and were armed with tasers and a M3 shotgun. It created somewhat of a hostile feeling for the bank but that was the price for that kind of security.

"Everybody get on the fucking ground!" a voice called from the front entrance. All the guards spun around pointing their shotguns at the front entrance but there was nobody there. Then a chain reaction of things happened. First all the windows shattered open and shots crossed the lobby and hit the security guards. Then the front lobby door was blasted open and three men entered with automatic pistols entered the lobby and pointed their pistols around.

The intruders wore black ski masks to conceal their identity. Otherwise their clothing was normal. Though most of them wore some kind of clothing with the color purple.

The tellers tried to click their emergency alarms but nothing happened.

The armed men rushed over to the counter while three other men quickly started to gather the people of the bank over to the windows. They used the people to shield the windows from sniper fire. As for the blown out front door to the lobby, two SUVs pulled up to the front door with their trunks facing the blown out door.

"Shut the fuck up!" one of the armed men yelled raising his pistol and firing a few automatic shots. Everyone became quite suddenly. "Now if everyone cooperates, no one needs to get popped here. I want purses, wallets, any cash you people have handed to the nearest one of my associates." The man looked around and yelled, "Dex! Get going we need to get into that safe now!"

Another man in a mask ran over to the counter and pointed his gun at the teller. "Get us into the safe."

"Don't do it!" a woman yelled from her standing position in front of a window.

"Hey you shut the fuck up!" another masked man yelled from behind the one threatening the teller.

"Now bring us to the safe."

"If you wait long enough the police will come. Don't do it." The woman yelled again. The second masked man cursed then ran over to the woman and grabbed her by the hair. She cried out in pain as he dragged her over the counter.

"Now." The masked man said. "Get us into the safe or she gets a bullet in the brain. I promise you this will no be something you want to see." The teller didn't respond at first. All anyone could here was the woman screaming in pain. The man holding her was growing impatient. He cocked his pistol and put it to her head once again.

"I'm not joking old man. Either you open that vault or I'm gonna start killing people starting with her. Do you really want that on your conscience." The man yelled. He put his finger on the trigger and the teller quickly put his hands up in surrender and said,

"Alright!" he reached down into his counter for two keys and a handheld electronic device. "Come with me just let the girl go."

"Now we're getting somewhere." The man said uncocking his pistol. He lifted the woman up by her hair then pushed her over the counter then jumped over himself. "Now let's go." He reached down and pulled the woman up again.

One more of the masked men jumped over the counter and he barked orders for the other guys to watch out for cops.

The teller led the two masked men and the woman to an elevator and they all went into it. Once the doors were closed the both took off their masks.

"Well done Egan. If I wasn't so sure, I would have said that you've don this before." Johnny said complimenting Jason. He holstered his pistol in the back of his pants and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

As Benjamin King opened his eyes, his world was blurry. The last thing he remembered was him going to attack Warren Williams for having a hooker in his penthouse. King looked around and he realized he was in a hospital bed with several machines hooked up to him and several things injected into him.

He tried to get up but he stopped when a jolt of unbearable pain shot through his torso and shot him back to his laying position on the bed.

He didn't remember making a sound when the pain shot through him but he saw a nurse rush in with a frightened look on her face.

"Mr. King. You're awake!" she said flustered. She calmed herself down and entered the room. She walked up to King's bed and fluffed the pillow behind his head. "You take it easy Mr. King. You've been out cold for at least a day now and moving too much might do some damage."

"What the fuck happened?" King said in his low almost threatening voice. It frightened the nurse as she dropped the last pillow. She reached down and grabbed it and brought it back up to King's head.

"You were shot Mr. King. We're not quite sure by who but…"

"Warren." King muttered to himself. The nurse heard that and stopped.

"What Mr. King?" King didn't answer. He just looked to the nurse and said,

"Get me a phone." The nurse almost protested but then she looked in the dark eyes of the large man and she nodded, unable to speak. She walked out of the room in a rush of fear.

King closed his eyes and started to breath. Calming himself down he opened his eyes once again and to his surprise someone was at the foot of his bed.

"Hello Benjamin." Julius said taking his backwards driver's cap off.

"Julius?" King said. At first he thought he was dreaming.

"Yes King it's me. And no, this is not a dream." Julius said almost reading King's mind. "Who you gonna call King?"

"I'm gonna call Anthony Green and tell him to kill that mother fucker…" King barely finished the word when Julius interrupted,

"Green's dead King." King stopped. "Tanya killed him yesterday afternoon saving Warren. Those two are rallying as many Vice Kings to them so once your out of the hospital they're gonna blow your brains out." King didn't believe it.

"You stoned Jules. Fifteen years Julius. Fifteen years I've been running the Vice Kings, you think they're just gonna pick up and leave because Tanya shoots down Green. Not a chance in hell Julius."

"I'm telling you this as a friend Benjamin." Julius protested. "I'm telling you this as a friend that doesn't want to see you get hurt. Warren's telling the Vice Kings that you tried to kill him and he shot you in self-defense. You taught him better than you thought because the Vice Kings believe him." Julius walked to the side of King's bed and stood there. "Whether it's true or not you've got a mutiny on your hands and the only way you're gonna live through it is if you let me help you." King shook his head and simply said,

"Fuck you Julius." Julius half expected the answer but he wasn't done yet.

"If you're not gonna listen to me then I know someone who you will listen to." Julius finished then walked out the door. King was confused at first but then he knew exactly whom Julius was talking about.

"Don't you fucking dare Julius!" But it was too late. Julius left the room and a moment later another large black man entered the room and King knew exactly who he was.

"Hello dad." Devon King said entering the room and walking to the foot of the bed. King had an angry look on his face he looked as if he wanted to go to his son and strangle him. He probably would have if he hadn't been shot.

"Where you been son?" the words sounded like they stung King's tongue. Devon King laughed and said simply,

"Retail." King almost busted his stitches when he started laughing. His laughing was concluded with a fierce coughing attack.

"Retail! You a homo or something? When did I miss that?" King said recovering from his cough attack. Devon smiled again and said,

"No dad I'm not a homo. I'm getting married in a month." King gave him a look and Devon knew exactly what he was thinking. "To a woman. She's really nice I wish you could meet her."

"Let me get this straight." King said with a cough in between. He totally disregarded the last comment Devon made. "You're the one that's been screwing over all the queers I've got in retail for my organization? Well I'm quite impressed Devon." Another cough covered the pause. "But how is your profession suppose to convince me to take help from you? For all I know you might stab my back once again."

"I'm not here to dig up our skeletons dad. I'm here to make sure you don't get popped by a punk kid like Warren Williams."

King thought for a moment but Devon didn't wait.

"If you change your mind give me a call before you check out of this place. Believe me. You'll end up in a better place because of it."

Devon walked out into the hall and was met by Julius.

"Well?" Julius said subtly.

"We'll have to see in a few days."

"Well we can't wait around for a few days. We've got things to do." Julius said starting to walk down the hall of the hospital. "Sharp is getting sprung today and Mitch is getting his boys ready to make sure Sharp doesn't make it into the suburbs and the Price Mansion."

"Alright, I'll set up my boys by the Ultor Dome and use it as a checkpoint to shag Sharp's men." Devon said grabbing his cell phone. He put the phone to his ear and dialed the number for some of the men who worked for him.

"I'm heading down to the police station with Mitch and Troy and we're gonna hit Sharp hard before he has a chance to run."

"Agent Wellston this is our new project for Stillwater." Monroe said pressing his card against the ID swipe. Ron Wellston was following Monroe for the last three hours and he was silent the entire time.

Monroe entered the room with Wellston following close behind. Teams of men were in the room sitting around tables and computers looking over papers and reports.

"What is this Monroe?" Wellston said looking around. All the men and women who were working there were all intent on their work to even look at Wellston.

"Agent Wellston this is a branch of Stillwater PD owned by the Ultor Company. We call it Division Sun. Ultor is becoming the biggest business in Stillwater next to King's organization. They're now buying their way into the local government and Hughes thinks its fantastic idea." As fascinating as Wellston was with the Ultor division, he was still very confused.

"Monroe I'm sure this is an optimistic future for Stillwater but what does this have to do with me?" Wellston finally asked looking around still.

"Fine Wellston lets cut to the chase." Monroe sighed and said. He led Wellston to a table and gestured for him to sit down. Once Wellston sat down, Monroe walked over to a counter and poured a few cups of coffee. "Ultor is a great system yes but it has a few drawbacks. It's set on taking down these gangs and they're saying that if they can take down these gangs, it'll mean business will soar. And I don't doubt it." Monroe finally finished pouring the coffee then he brought it over to Wellston. "I mean makes sense right. Big company clears out gangs, people start to buy and in a year or two we've got a company that controls the entire city."

"But you said there were drawbacks to this?" Wellston said smelling the coffee before taking a sip of it. He misjudged the heat of the beverage and burnt his tongue.

"The drawback to this is that in order for Ultor to become a big name company, especially in a city like Stillwater, they need to take out these gangs by themselves. No outside help from people like you Wellston…" Monroe stopped. "Wait rephrase that. People like your team, they can deal with sellouts like you."

Wellston ignored the comment and let Monroe continue,

"So Ultor needs your team out of Stillwater. Now I know its difficult to think about that since you've made such a good profit from selling out your agents. Let's see Agent Reed a few weeks ago? Agent Coleman? And lets be honest, you were just waiting till you could think up a good price from the Saints till you handed over Egan right?" This caught Wellston's attention and he froze.

"How do you know about Jason?" He asked. He didn't deny his possibility to put a price on Egan but if somebody knew about Egan then his chances were limited.

"I've got my sources in the Saints. Somebody in there knows that Egan is in there and trying to undermine the Saints. C'mon Wellston you didn't think this was a new plan. I've got my own guy in each gang and they've been there for months and some guys over a year."

"I thought we were cutting to the chase Chief." Wellston said with a bit of an attitude. At this point he really wished his gun hadn't been taken away the minute they reached the station.

"If it were to get out that the FBI had a mole in the Saints, the uprising force in Stillwater, probably the keystone in bringing down these gangs, it would make the FBI look good and not Ultor. And it's in both our interests that Ultor gets the rep for taking the Saints down."

"As much as I agree, I must say that trying them, here in Stillwater is not going to work. We tried with Sharp and nothing came of it. He's walking with no time today."

"Ultor has things in mind for the future Wellston. Let us deal with it. The only thing I'm asking from you is if you cash in that check that Jason is." Wellston was a little confused.

"You want me to sell out Jason?"

"If your top lead is destroyed then my guess is that the FBI will relieve the team. The relief process is just enough time for Ultor to enforce plans to clean up Stillwater. Clean it up enough to show that the FBI doesn't need to be in Stillwater. All in all, Ultor gets what they want, and you get your paycheck for selling out Jason. Everyone's happy."

Lorrie sat in her SUV with her coffee in hand and eyes focused on the penthouse. She hadn't slept for at least a day and she was just barely kept awake by the coffee. It startled her when she saw another car pull up next to her. She calmed down when she saw Dale step out of his car and open the door to Lorrie's car.

"Anybody home?" Dale joked. He had fresh coffee on a tray. "Alex thought you might need this." Lorrie smiled but didn't say anything. She just accepted the coffee and kept her focus.

"Lorrie?" Dale asked sitting back in the front seat of the SUV and staring at the penthouse.

"Yeah?" Lorrie said coming slowly out of her trance.

"Have you heard from Wellston?" Dale said. It seemed he was trying to make conversation and it kind of annoyed Lorrie. But she answered simply,

"No, I haven't." She took a sip of her coffee and then examined the penthouse harder. Something in her thought that if she looked hard enough Aisha would appear.

"I'm getting worried about him. He's been gone for an entire day and…" he started but Lorrie interrupted him with the roar of the SUV's engine.

"There she is." Lorrie said. She put it in drive and started down the parking garage.

She saw Aisha walk from the penthouse with two bodyguards all in yellow. They were simple gang members and would be no problem for Dale and Lorrie if things got violent.

"Not even gonna let me out?" Dale said sarcastically. He pulled on his seatbelt after putting his coffee in one of the cup holders.

"I'm gonna trail her till she gets to a distance of the penthouse. She's got a while to go till she reaches Kingdom Come records. Be ready for a fight if her bodyguards don't cooperate." Lorrie said quickly briefing Dale on the situation. She pulled out of the parking garage just as Aisha's limousine pulled away.

The FBI agents trailed the limo for a few blocks when suddenly Lorrie pounded the pedal and sped in front of the limousine. The limo stopped with a halt and when the limo was at a full stop, in a second one of the men in yellow stormed out.

"What the hell bro?" he spat in fury. He was carrying a crowbar and the FBI agents suspected he was packing heat in the back of his jeans. Dale was the first one out and he shouted,

"FBI! Get on the ground." this startled the gangster that he dropped the crowbar. "Get on the fucking ground now!" Dale shouted again. Dale was focused on the Vice King in front of him that he didn't see the other one coming from the other door with a MAC 11 pointed at both Lorrie and Dale.

But Lorrie saw it and she lifted her Sig Sauer quickly and fired two shots before tackling Dale to the ground. One bullet hit the flanking gangster but didn't stop him from letting out a spray of bullets from his MAC 11.

As Dale hit the floor he raised his Sig Sauer and fired a few shots that all made contact with the first Vice King. The black gangster fell to the floor without a chance to defend himself. Lorrie quickly got up and fired the rest of her round in defense at the last bodyguard who fell to the floor.

Dale walked to the driver's seat and opened the door. The driver was a skinny man who Dale suspected not even knew English. Dale pulled him out of the car violently and handcuffed him.

Lorrie walked to the backseat and opened the door. In the limo, Aisha was curled up in a ball sitting in the middle of the limo.

"Aisha?" Lorrie asked. She already knew it was her but it was more of a reassurance tone. Aisha gave a terrified look at Lorrie and Lorrie beckoned for her to come out. Aisha followed with her hands up, she clearly didn't know or believe that Dale and Lorrie were the FBI.

Lorrie grabbed Aisha and pulled her out of the car and pushed her up against the trunk.

"Aisha. We're gonna need your help."


	19. We've got Problems

**19**

**We've got Problems**

As the elevator door opened, Jason, Johnny, the woman and the teller all entered the vault. As they entered, Jason and Johnny realized that there was an eerie silence in the vault. No one was down there and there was no sign of any life. Jason pushed the woman forward with his pistol and pushed her up against a table. Johnny then pushed the teller and reached back into a backpack he had strapped to his back. He pulled out a black plastic bag filled with large duffle bags. He then dropped them to the floor and pointed his gun at the teller.

"Start filling them up." The teller got a sudden nervous confidence about him and he stood tall.

"I won't be bullied." He said firmly. He was going to say no but shot quickly pistol-whipped the man in the head. The man cried out in pain and when he came up to his firm posture again he had a bruise on his forehead. Johnny looked like he was going to keep hitting the man but he calmed down and said in a sarcastic tone,

"I'm sorry, _Please_ fill the bags." The man still stood firm and didn't respond. Jason was getting impatient so he looked at the woman and said,

"Well Johnny if I'm not getting any money I want some of this." He knew what he was doing as he pulled the woman into a separate vault room. The woman struggled as he pulled her through the door.

"Clean up when you're done." Johnny said with a malicious tone in his voice. The teller had a very feared look on his face when he saw Johnny's.

"Please! Do something!" the woman shrieked but Jason pulled her into the room and slammed the door.

"Now I'm gonna ask you again." Johnny said lifting his pistol again. The teller could only stand there and hear the screams of the woman in the next room.

But in the next room the screams were all a sham.

"Have you played this part before Juliet?" Jason said pulling a few small duffle bags out of the backpack he had strapped to his back. Juliet started to reach into strange places and pull flexible bags out from under her clothing.

"Somewhat. I've played the part of the girl in Phantom of the Opera in college. But I'm sure that's quite boring to you. NO PLEASE! DON'T!" she screamed abruptly. Jason had a horrible feeling in the back of his mind but yet he had picked up a slight entertainment of this kind of stuff from the last few weeks he had spent with the Saints.

"You were in the Phantom of the Opera?" Jason asked surprised. He himself had been a tad interested in the arts during high school and he couldn't hide his fascination to the topic. Juliet screamed a few more protests and shrieks before being surprised herself.

"Wow I didn't know I could find a classy guy from Stillwater. I thought you were all gang bangers." Jason hid his smile.

"Well I'm not really from Stillwater. I just came here a few weeks ago. Didn't have a job so I hooked up with Julius. Thought I would switch it up a little."

"Do you ever think about leaving?" Juliet asked unexpectedly. Jason thought he'd have a little fun.

"Yes actually. I thought I'd quite this and join the FBI." The comments intent was perfectly accepted as Juliet laughed, loud at first but then became worried about the teller hearing her she covered her laugh.

"I was serious. Do you ever think about leaving? Having a normal life? Not worrying about a rival gang with a vendetta against you just because of the color of shirt you wear?" she said almost dreamy. She was dazing off into her own world as she was packing the stacks of bills into the bag. Her trance was broken by another sudden scream for help.

"Well seriously, sure. I mean you can't do this forever right?" the question was never answered. The door to the vault was suddenly opened and Johnny stuck his head in.

"Jason, We've got a problem." He merely said. Jason was worried suddenly. He finished putting a stack of bills in a duffle bag then he left Juliet in the room and closed the door.

The teller was sitting in a far empty corner with a few more bruises.

"Besides Mr. Righteous Noble not opening the family vaults, we've got another problem." Johnny whispered so the teller couldn't hear.

"What is it Johnny?" Jason said.

"We've got a call from a teller up that Dex has under the gun. He says he's got Carl Johnson on the phone and he's talking about a personal transaction being brought to him to Stillwater. What do we do?"

When Jason heard the name Carl Johnson, goose bumps shot up his spine. His palms became sweaty with the thought of the fate that became of Kerry only a few weeks ago due to Carl Johnson's carelessness of the law.

While thinking of revenge it fueled an idea that seemed perfect to him.

"I've got it Johnny. This could work to our advantage. One of us brings the transaction to Johnson and then we've got a perfect opportunity to blow a hole in his head without him suspecting it." The words that came out of his mouth even shocked Jason but he meant them. Of course to Johnny, the words were pure poetry. But he still had a level head.

"C'mon Egan. We kill CJ Johnson the entire Grove Street Family will be riding up our asses. Now I'm up for a good fight but Carl's a real badass and he's got his own family. I've just got my good looks and a wide variety of semi-advanced military weaponry." Johnny used as an excuse. Jason laughed but didn't let go of the idea.

"Fine I've got an idea but I need to do this alone." Jason said. He was already devising a cover up plan. "Give me the money he wants and I'll go back to Stillwater and give a personal visit to Mr. Johnson. I'll try to convince him to do business with us. Meanwhile you give Sampson a call and get him to bring a semi here." Jason completed his thought and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Wait why am I bringing a semi here?" Johnny asked perplexed. Jason smiled and said,

"I'll fill Sampson on it. He'll fill you in.

"Warren we need to talk about what's gonna happen now?" Tanya said sitting at a desk in one of the conferences room in the King Penthouse. Warren was pacing the conference room floor in thought. But Tanya was getting impatient.

"C'mon Warren. We've got a Vice King civil war breaking out. One half is loyal to King and the other half is loyal to me and you." This stopped Warren in his tracks.

"You? What has your white ass got to do with anything?" Tanya took offense to the remark.

"Your _black_ ass forgets that I shot up Green for you. If you want my help this is a partnership. No more of this just prostitute deal." Tanya negotiated. She brought her feet up onto the table and gave her bitchy chuckle. "I mean I'm not saying I don't like it. I'm just saying I've got more talents than telling girls how to suck dick."

Warren looked at her and hesitantly agreed.

"Fine. Partnership." He walked over to Tanya and they shook.

"So what have you got up your sleeve Warren?" Tanya said slowly running her hand up Warren's arm under his suit coat. But Warren was not in the mood at all. He just gave half of what he had always wanted to a prostitute. But he came to business.

"Well I called CJ. I've convinced him to excel his business with King industries and he works directly with me. So once King recovers, if he tries to take back his throne than Grove Street will be on our side." Tanya gave a smirk and said,

"Damn you're sexy when you talk business." That must have sparked something in Warren because he then grabbed Tanya, hoisted her up on the conference table and started to kiss her almost violently.

Angelo finally returned from his drive in his Mercedes. Luis quickly retreated from patio door and rushed to the Mercedes.

The car was badly damaged and wrecked. Luis assumed Angelo used it in some kind of demolition derby. The strange thing was the Angelo loved his cars and Luis knew that. Angelo would have to be in one state to wreck one of his favorite cars and Luis knew exactly what that state was.

"You're drunk aren't you Angelo." Angelo was slumped over in the driver's seat of the wrecked Mercedes. He was humming a Spanish tune in an off pitch manner that he only had when he was drunk.

Luis reached over and started to pull him out of the car. As she pulled she could fully smell the stench of hard liquor on Angelo's breath.

"C'mon Angelo. Let's get you to bed." But Angelo struggled and pushed her away violently.

"No!" he shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Jericho 941 pistol and waved it around. "Why go to bed when the night is still young Mi Dulce?" the Spanish was most definitely wrong but that was also another sign of Angelo's intoxication. He pulled the trigger as the pistol was pointed up in the air and he shot several bullets into the air that exploded with a loud crack that could probably be heard for miles no doubt in the Lopez mansion.

"Yes it's a perfect night to party!" Angelo slurred starting to skip towards the deck all the way out next to the Ocean. It had the best sunsets that Angelo and Luis had witnessed several times.

Luis followed him out of worry that he might hurt himself. She was cautious though. She had seen him drunk before and if she got to close she feared that he might accidentally harm her.

Angelo finally plopped himself down in a chair on the porch overlooking the moon reflecting ocean.

"Remember Luis, when I asked you to move in with me and my brother?" Angelo said put into a trance by the reflection of the full moon on the water. "Yup!" he slurred. "I asked you right here. We watched the sun set then I gave you that wonderful key." He then started to laugh. "You know I thought this place was sacred to you and me. Mi Dulce." He repeated his horrible Spanish once again.

"Is it still Angelo?" Luis asked timidly. She slowly crept up from behind Angelo and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well is it for you?" Angelo asked. His tone died suddenly and he was in a somewhat monotone. Luis had a split second of thought then she nodded and said,

"Of course it is."

"Then why were you walking here with that fat fuck head Orejuela!" Angelo suddenly snapped. He popped up from his chair and shoved the barrel of the pistol in Luis's mouth when she wasn't expecting. She screamed and struggled to get it out of her mouth but Angelo's grip was firm.

"You walked these "sacred" grounds with him. You're nothing but a little slut." Angelo almost screamed in his violent tone. Tears of fear started to weld in Luis's eyes as she tried to defend herself but she couldn't with the gun in her mouth.

"What do you need to say Luis?" Angelo mocked. He clicked the hammer back and put his finger on the trigger. "What could you say?" Angelo couldn't finish his thought when suddenly he was forcefully pulled away from Luis and pushed to the far end of the porch. Luis collapsed in shock and Angelo landed but quickly got up.

"Who the hell…" he started but then he saw the large man that was Orejuela. He was in his Hawaiian shirt and looked tired but alert enough to fight Angelo.

"You!" Angelo cried. "You're the one who deserves the gun shoved in his mouth. Angelo rushed to Orejuela and tried to shove the barrel of the gun in his mouth but Orejuela grabbed Angelo's wrist and stopped him from attacking.

"Angelo. You need to stop?"

"What so you can be the nice wonderful savior to steal my novia!" Angelo cried. He finished by spitting in Orejuela's face.

"Angelo! You're drunk you're not thinking rationally."

"Oh I'm definitely thinking rationally." Angelo said. He quickly shot his foot up into Orejuela's groin and Orejuela cried out in pain. Angelo smirked sadistically as he walked over to Orejuela and pistol-whipped him a couple times and kicked him in the face several times.

"I should have done this a long time. I haven't been thinking rationally for years!" Angelo shouted. When Orejuela was coughing up blood from the violent blows to his head, Angelo grabbed him by the little hairs he had on his head and pulled him over to the railing of the porch. Orejuela was weak so Angelo pulled him up with ease and stuck the gun in Orejuela's mouth.

"Yeah I should have started thinking rationally weeks ago." He said with a sadistic laugh and very abruptly, Angelo pulled the trigger. Luis screamed.

Blood and brains splattered out of the back of Orejuela's and they splattered and stained the calmness of the Ocean. Angelo was still in his maniacal state though. He released Orejuela's lifeless corpse hanging on the porch and stood back and lifted his pistol. He shot off the rest of his clip into Orejuela's chest and his Hawaiian shirt started to stain bright crimson blood.

Even after the clip was empty Angelo kept on firing till finally he walked up to Orejuela and kicked the corpse into the Pacific Ocean. He then back up, collapsed into a porch chair and blacked out.

Luis was left in the silence of the night, tears streaming down her eyes. She had just witnessed the murder of the leader of the biggest drug Cartel in the world.

Angelo Lopez had just signed the death warrant for The Carneles and the Lopez Brothers.

Crowds of people, not to mention news reporters crowded the stairs of City Hall as the doors opened.

A couple of City Hall security stepped out and started to clear a path. Following the security personnel was George Coffman. That's when the pictures started to flash and the crowd erupted. It erupted even more when the public saw William Sharp step out.

"Mr. Sharp! How well do you think the trial went?" a reporter shouted. Sharp stopped to ask questions while he was surrounded by security personnel making sure nobody got close to him.

"I think my lawyer Mr. Coffman did the very best job. That's why I hire him."

"Mr. Sharp what about the Federal agent who brought you in? Can you say anything about his injuries?" another reporter shouted.

"I can assure all of you that I hold that FBI agent in my prayers. I have been quite busy with this case but the first thing I intend to do when I arrive at my estate is send flowers to the agent and his family. He may have arrested me for a false reason but I still respect the law enforcement of this fine city."

"Bullshit." Troy muttered to himself. He stood next to his car in front of City Hall. His job was to monitor Sharp up until the very moment when Julius's team attacked the Sharp.

But while he was doing that he didn't see anything wrong with watching Sharp lie to the public. Sharp didn't give a shit about Stillwater or anybodies law enforcement.

"Mr. Sharp! What about the calls for your nephew, Joseph Price's arrest?"

"My family has been the victim of being under the spotlight of the local law enforcements since we arrived in Stillwater. I can tell you that if my nephew was arrested the only result would be where I am right now. So I ask all law enforcement officers and anybody who wishes to see anybody in my family behind bars to base your cases on hard evidence instead of profiling us as senseless killers and conductors of crime."

"That's enough questions for today ladies and gentlemen." George Coffman shouted and he and the security officers started to shoo people through a path to bring Sharp to his limousine.

Troy sighed and said to himself,

"This is it." He opened the door to his car and slid in. He then grabbed his cell phone and dialed Julius's number.

"Talk to me Troy." Julius answered.

"Sharp just entered his limousine. I'll tail him and give you the go ahead in advance." Troy said setting his eye straight on the Sharp limo. He saw Coffman enter the limo too. Troy thought this might be a lucky day. If Coffman goes down with Sharp then who's left to defend Price when the Stillwater Police Department brings him in.

Angelo woke from his black out to the foul stench of smelling salts. But just as he opened his eyes he saw the giant fist of Victor making contact with his chin. The blow was so forceful that Angelo felt as though his jaw was going to fly off. He was punched of the chair and onto the ground of the patio. When he was on the ground he realized that he was at the feet of his brother. He looked up and saw the face with only one good eye look back at him. He then saw his brother's boot smash right into his face. Angelo felt blood fly from his nose and mouth as he collapsed to the ground again.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hector exploded. Angelo could only hear him. His eyes were swollen that he could barely see anything. "You go on a drunken rampage and it ends with you fucking us over."

Angelo just then remembered why his brother was beating the shit out of him. He realized that he did pull the trigger that killed Orejuela and that wasn't a dream.

Behind his brother, Angelo saw Luis curled up in a corner with tears streaming down her eyes. Angelo reached out his hand and tried vainly to reach her. But Hector in his rage stomped down on Angelo's hand.

"No hermano!" Angelo started to shout in remorse. "I didn't mean to kill him!" Hector looked at his brother with a sick look. He then looked at Victor and Victor nodded.

Victor reached down with his tree trunk arms and grabbed Angelo.

"No! Victor! No Hector don't do this! I swear I can make this better you just need to give me time!" Angelo pleaded. But Hector turned and looked at the Ocean. He reached into his coat and onto his belt and took out a Raging Bull pistol and checked the ammo. The pleas of his brother were scarring Hector's mind but he had to do this. He turned around and let his weak brother see the pistol as he pushed the ammo cartridge back into place and spun it around.

"I should have known you were going to do this Angelo. I could have stopped this before it happened and due to that I am ashamed I failed you."

"Somos Hermanos!" Angelo shouted. Meaning we're brothers.

"Por favor perdoneme el padre." Hector said meaning please forgive me father. He then raised the pistol and squeezed the trigger.

But just as he pulled the trigger, he felt a sharp pain in his leg that threw him off balance and made the shot make contact with Angelo's abdomen rather than his head.

Angelo cried out in pain and Victor let him slump to the ground. Victor looked around in confusion as automatic fire engulfed the Lopez mansion. Glass being shot through and surrounding Victor with his captive.

"It's the Colombians!" Hector shouted in pain from the ground below Victor. Victor cried out with a roar of challenge as he rushed into the mansion.

Angelo was in pain but he looked up at Luis. She was screaming but Angelo couldn't hear it over the shots surrounding them. Angelo wasn't dying but he was in pain. He painfully started to crawl towards Luis till he found the strength to run over to her.

When he got to her she was in a panic but he grabbed her and started to pull her towards the garage.

They were about to exit the patio when suddenly a group of men turned and pointed a large AK-47 at them. Luis screamed and Angelo prepared for the last blow as he sheltered Luis but then behind them they heard the rolling of lead spitting out of a barrel extremely fast. The man with the AK-47 was ripped apart by the lead and collapsed to the floor.

Angelo looked back and saw Victor strapped with ammo all over his body with weapons strapped to his back and in his firm large hands was a gas propelled mini gun. Angelo remembered when they got that for Victor. They told him only to us it if he really needed to and now was the perfect time.

"Go!" Victor shouted. Behind him Colombians had kicked down the door. Victor turned the mini gun around and the stream of bullets soared to his enemies ripping them apart.

Angelo pulled Luis to the garage and pushed her into the wrecked Mercedes. Angelo then started it and hastily backed the car up and out of the driveway.

Hector was left on the patio with a bum leg. He still had his Raging Bull. He slowly got up using a patio table as support and as fast as he could he limped to Victor. Hector slipped past Victor and limped to the window as Angelo's car zoomed down the driveway of the Lopez mansion. Hope sprouted in Hector's thoughts to think that his brother might get away.

But those hopes were dashed in a second.

As the car got to the end of the driveway, Hector looked over to the gazebo at the far end of the Lopez lawn and saw Julius Little and Ricco Igesias standing there. Julius had a rocket launcher and was being covered by Ricco with an AK-47.

Julius saw that Hector was watching so he lifted his middle finger straight at him with one hand and pulled the trigger on the other. The rocket streamed from the gazebo straight towards the Mercedes and before Angelo had the chance to drive away, the rocket exploded and with it the Mercedes.

Hector roared as he saw the blazing inferno land on the pavement. Hector elbowed the glass of the window and pointed his pistol straight at Ricco and Julius, not specifically aiming at one of the other. He quickly pulled the trigger several times till the clip was empty.

The bullets came streaming at them and Julius tackled Ricco to the floor. The Saints couldn't lose their link to the Colombians. But as he tackled Ricco to the floor he felt a sharp pain in his back. Julius looked back and saw his jacket had a hole in it and a crimson color started to spread along his back. Julius then felt very dizzy and slowly faded from consciousness. 

"You want me to what?" Aisha cried. Tears were still idle on her cheek and she was just retrieving her ability to speak clearly.

"We know that you're in deep with both the Vice Kings and the Third Street Saints." Lorrie explained.

"I'm only one of Warren Williams clients and I used to date Johnny Gat. That's it."

"Where is Gat?" Dale asked. His voice was firm and he definitely didn't sound like he was too compassionate for Aisha at this point.

"I don't know." Aisha quickly shouted. But Dale wasn't done on the subject yet.

"Have you seen him within the last few days?" Dale persisted.

"No. We haven't really been talking." Aisha said defensively.

"Fine, what do you know about King?" Lorrie interrupted. She knew that they couldn't get too far with Gat even if Aisha knew where he was so she changed the subject.

"I know that the Vice Kings are going through some kind of power struggle right now."

"Tell us about that?" Dale asked. He was satisfied with suspects like Aisha. They weren't educated enough about their rights to say that they wanted to talk to a lawyer.

"It don't know all the details but I know that King's in the hospital because of something Warren did and now Warren is convincing people that King is the bad guy…" She was quickly interrupted when Lorrie and Dale looked at each other. Then Lorrie looked at Aisha and said,

"King is in the hospital?"


	20. Control of Power

**Hey readers! You know it's probably bad when you get too many notices like this. But along with an apology in this notice is some news about the story Saints Row. I recently finally got my long anticipated copy of Saints row 2 and it has sparked so many ideas that I can't express in this story. So I am going to try to finish up this story as soon as possible (Of course without rushing it and making it a bad ending) so I can move onto new things, perhaps a sequel to this or more likely something totally new. I again like to thank everyone who has been loyal readers despite my horrible consistency. I also have made several changes. For one I moved the story to the Saints Row category, I had it in GTA because when I originally wrote the story there was no Saints Row category. Secondly, because I put it in the Saints Row Category I put a title. That title might change but for right now I'm pretty happy with the title. If anybody has some suggestions, again I'm very open to suggestions. Enjoy Chapter 20.**

**Sawyer**

**20**

**Control of Power**

Julius suddenly regained consciousness through scorching pain running through his back. He shot up with a yelp. All he could see were flashing lights flashing red, blue, red, blue. As he vision began to clear up he saw a man walking towards him and he crouched down so he was eye level with Julius.

"Hello Mister Little." The man said. There was something familiar about the man but Julius was too out of it to think about how he knew this man. "You're in the middle of a Standoff Mister Little. We need to get you away from the scene." Suddenly Julius felt himself being raised up and pulled away from where he was sitting. He felt himself being pulled into a car with the flashing lights on top of it.

As the door closed, the car started to move and Julius looked up to see two men behind a grate that separated the back seat from the front.

"Mr. Little if you don't know yet, I'm Police Chief Monroe. And with me is someone who you will be very pleased to meet. This is Special Agent Ron Wellston

Jason exited the cramped bathroom out of his black clothing and into a beige suit white dress shirt that was unbuttoned on the top two buttons. He returned to his seat where a brief case of money was and a drink in a holder on the side of the seat. He sat down and grabbed his cell phone. He connected the cell phone to a headset and dialed Dex's number.

"Yo!" Dex's voice came on quickly.

"You sound relaxed for someone who's robbing a bank." Jason said almost surprised.

"Sampson pulled through. He set up a roadblock in the route that the police would take giving us enough time to get out of there. How'd you know that would be it?" Jason smiled. He used his FBI clearance to figure out which police routes they would take and he quickly calculated how he could disrupt their path until Dex had time to escape.

"I have some connections in Liberty City Dex. In fact I told Sampson to bring you to some buddies of mine in Liberty City. Just lay low for a little bit until I can bring the jet back and the cops aren't so heavy." Jason said pulling up a laptop onto his lap and accessing the FBI databases.

"You're a pretty handy guy to have around Jason. I'll talk to you soon. I've always loved Liberty City." And with that Dex hung up. Jason clicked his phone shut but kept the earpiece in his ear for the time being. He accessed his account and got onto a FBI communications line. He quickly connected with an online video with Alex Ottman.

It took a few minutes but finally he received a response. Alex's round face appeared on the screen with his bold rimmed glasses.

"Holy Shit Jason. What are you doing?"

"This is almost over Alex. I'm in contact with a woman who's been running the financial branch of the Third Street Saints. If I can get her to talk and I think I can, we'll have access to all of Julius and his Saints financial records. That and the fact that I have Johnny Gat and Point Dexter held up in LCPD monitored safe house in Liberty City. I'm on my way to a meet where I can bring in the leader of the Grove Street Family CJ Johnson in. I need to talk to Ron to get a green light to end this all."

"C'mon Jason, from what I've gathered you've only got enough to bring down the Saints, Wellston isn't gonna end this thing just because you bring them down, he wants all four gangs out of the picture." Alex contested. He looked convinced but it also looked like he needed to say something like that.

"Listen the Carneles are crumbling due to some bullshit with the Colombians, doesn't matter, the Lopez brothers are out of the picture. I've got a contact in the Stillwater PD about to pull the trigger on the higher ups in the Rollerz and the Vice Kings are going through a Civil war that will leave them inactive when it's finally done. The Saints are only going to profit big time if we don't take them out now." Jason quickly argued.

"I just got a call from Dale and Lorrie saying that they're on their way to pick up King from Stillwater Emergency Hospital. I don't know Jason, I still feel like this isn't quite done yet."

"Let me talk to Ron, we'll see what he has to say." Jason persisted. Alex finally gave an embarrassed look.

"Ron has gone missing Jason. He's not answering his cell phone and he's been gone for a while. I don't know what it's about but things are getting weird."

Jason sat uneasy. Even without Jason telling Ron he knew that Ron knew that this was coming to a close. Why would he disappear after knowing that they were so close to the end?

"Fine, if Ron is gonna ditch on the project, I'm going for it." Jason said after a moment of thought.

"What do you mean?' Alex asked nervously.

"I'm bringing Johnson in. Once I have Johnson, I'm gonna have LCPD arrest Gat, Dex and the accountant. I'll have her brought back to Stillwater and I'll get her to hand over the records in exchange for immunity."

"Can you do that?" Alex asked in his nervous tone he had been carrying the entire conversation.

"Alex I need you on board with me. I can't do this without FBI help." Despite the nervous tone Alex had had the entire conversation, he barely had a beat between the question and the response.

"I'm with you Jason. What do you need me to do?"

Jason smiled and opened a file of criminal records on several of his main suspects.

"Tell Lorrie and Dale to bring in King. Perhaps we can cut a deal for him if he gives up the dirt on Tanya and Warren. We can work on the remnants of the Carneles after the whole situation with the Colombians is settled. What is going on anyway?"

The was a silence from Alex as he turned to look at another computer. After a few moments he finally said,

"There's a Standoff at the Carnele Mansion between Hector Lopez, Victor, some Colombians and the Stillwater PD."

"Alright well we got them on something there. Once my contact in the Stillwater PD gets back to me about the Rollerz we can start to build a case on them. Finally, the big show. Gat and Dex are covered, as for the organization the Saints have, after I get those records that'll go down the drain. When I cut the deal with the accountant, there's gonna be a lot of people in Stillwater we're gonna have to bring down, Julius Little being one of them. I need you to get a hold of some extra hands and keep them on stand by until I can get a location on Julius. I want this to be a clean arrest but that's probably only a pipe dream. Just get me those extra hands."

Jason watched as Alex vigorously wrote these things down on a simple pad and pen. As technological as the guy was, it was strange to see him with simple instruments like that.

"Anything else?" Alex asked looking up from his pad.

"Yes." Jason said confidently. He wasn't done yet. "I'm gonna need you to open a file on police corruption in Stillwater." Alex started to write but when Jason finished his sentence he looked up in confusion.

"Jason, our main objective here was to clean out the streets of these gangs. You wanna go after the Police? Aren't we gonna need their help to take some people down?"

"Yes." Jason said reassuring but he quickly came back. "But I've been in Stillwater too long that I know that the people protected by badges and are given the duty to protect the streets are looking the other way when crime erupts. I want badges to start piling up when this is all over." Jason paused and gave Alex a minute to regain his train of thought.

"But yes, your main objective is the gangs. We'll put the most work into that when we're dealing with the fallout."

Alex sighed and nodded. He quickly wrote more down and asked one more time if that was all Jason needed. When Jason said no, Alex quickly said,

"I'll start workin. One more question. Where you gonna bring Johnson after you've arrested him." Jason didn't answer right away.

"Let me worry about that for right now." Jason said, not giving a straight answer. Alex saw the suspicious look on Jason's face and his nervous tension came back. "I'll talk to you soon Alex." Jason said and before Alex could say anything more, Jason closed out of the chat.

Troy tailed the limo and began to get nervous when they started to cross the highway bridge over the Ultor Dome and Julius was not answering his cell phone. He knew he didn't have much time until the limo entered the suburbs and the Saints were ready to take down the limo. It was a sad substitute to arresting Sharp and Troy wanted to avoid it if at all possible.

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring and Troy picked it up so fast that he didn't see who it was.

"Julius?" he answered quickly.

"Jason?" the voice on the other line quickly responded in a mocking tone. "Troy, where are we with Sharp?" Jason quickly said coming out of his funny tone to a very serious one.

"I'm waiting for confirmation from Julius to take him out but Julius isn't answering his cell." Troy answered.

"Forget that, listen, with a testimony from Lin and agent Keaton, the FBI agent who was injured along with a warrant on the Price Mansion, do you think you have enough evidence to put Price and Sharp away?" Jason quickly asked. Troy was taken aback from the statement it took him a few moments to answer.

"I suppose. I mean depending if I do get a statement from Lin… Jason are you talking about pulling the trigger on this thing and making arrests?" Troy couldn't believe that Jason was actually talking about that. He had been undercover for so long that it was almost like he didn't know that that outcome was a possibility.

"I am. We've got Gat and Dex on armed robbery, anywhere from 25 to life. If I can get Juliet to hand over the financial records on the Saints, we've got the entire enterprise plus several other things pinned on all the other members. Listen, you don't have to worry about the details, all you need to worry about is your end which is the Westside Rollerz, because I would like to bring all four gangs down, do we have a case against the Westside Rollerz?"

Troy knew the answer to the question was yes but he was still hesitant. He had lived so long in a sense that justice was obtained with a gun and not the law.

"Shit Jason, you spend too much time with the wrong people you start to think like one. Yeah, we got them."

"Then call Stillwater PD, have them bring in Sharp, Coffman, Price, anyone they have to. It's time to take these guys out Troy."

Jason didn't wait for a response. He hung up the phone and left Troy in the car. Although he didn't have much time, Troy waited. It just didn't seem real.

The sound of horns behind him made him come to his senses and Troy started dialing.

"Mitch here." The voice on the other end answered.

"Mitch! I just got a tip saying that the cops are gonna pick up Sharp on his way back to the mansion. You better get Lin out of the mansion and back to the church before the shit hits the fan, I'm trailing Sharp, depending on traffic you maybe have fifteen minutes before he reaches the suburbs. Can you do that?"

"We're pulling Lin out?"

"Julius's orders. C'mon let's go!" Troy ordered. He needed Lin alive and safe with the Saints in order to get a statement while undercover.

"Alright Troy, we'll storm the castle. I hope you and Julius are right."

As Troy hung up he said to himself, "I hope so too."

"Lorrie, what does it look like at the Lopez mansion?" Dale said as was walking down the halls of Stillwater emergency hospital towards the hospital room that he was informed was being occupied by Benjamin King.

Lorrie on the other hand was just pulling up the Lopez mansion. After being called by Alex about Jason's moving up the timetable, the two decided to split up. Dale went to arrest King while Lorrie went to check up on the standoff at the Lopez mansion.

Lorrie exited the car dressed in the bulletproof vest she had changed into and the badge that hung around her neck. She walked up to the edge of the perimeter made around the mansion

A Stillwater police officer started to walk up to her with his hand raised in a stop sign but Lorrie quickly parried with a flash of her badge and continued her conversation.

"Not good Dale, I still need to get a sit rep from the Stillwater officer in charge but it doesn't look good." She looked around and saw Colombian men and gangbangers in bright red being pushed into squad cars. "I'm about to talk to the officer in charge and figure out how things are going inside the mansion. I'll call you soon."

Dale hung up his phone just as he came to the room. He opened the door slowly. The room was dark and only a few lights of the machines by the bed lit the room. Dale didn't know what to expect. In the time he was involved in this entire assignment he had heard and seen pictures of Benjamin King but had never seen him in person.

"Mr. King?" Dale called into the room. He reached for a light switch on the side of the wall next to the door and switched it on.

When the light came on, Dale did not see Benjamin King lying on that bed. He saw the bed empty. His wonder at seeing the crime boss disappeared and suddenly Dale became worried. He examined the room quickly calling King's name and then he bolted out of the room and down the hall.

He stopped suddenly at the receptionist's desk.

"Benjamin King. Where is he?"

"He was checked out by his son a few minutes ago."

"His son?" Dale exclaimed. He didn't wait for the receptionist to finish her sentence. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Alex's number. He began to walk down the hall to the elevator where he would take that to the bottom floor.

"What's up?" Alex answered lazily.

"Alex, I need you to pull up the family records of Benjamin King."

"Family records? What's going on Dale?" Alex was confused but still started to access it.

"Just do it!" Dale shouted.

"I am, I am don't worry." Alex said.

"Call me back." Dale ordered. He hung up then dialed another number.

"I want a perimeter around the hospital. Nobody gets out. No exceptions!" He ordered quickly.

Down below in the parking lot, Ben King was feeling the drugs wearing off from his gunshot wound and he felt blood soak the bandage wrapped around his stomach. He was being pulled along by Devon who with one hand was supporting his father and with the other hand was holding a pistol behind his back trying to conceal it as best as he could.

King was feeling dazed and could barely stand up by himself.

They finally reached the end of the parking lot and were in the street. There was a purple car waiting for them in the street. Their goal was close when suddenly Devon heard sirens ringing loudly and coming closer.

The driver of the purple car rolled down the window and called to them,

"I raced some police cars here. They'll be here soon, we gotta go now." Devon quickly opened the door and threw King in the back. He then closed the door and went to the window.

"Take him to the Airport and get him out of here. You understand?" Devon said. The driver looked confused. "Mendoza!" Devon shouted. The Saint came to attention. "You take my father to the airport and make sure he gets out of this fucked up city. Now!"

The driver, Mendoza, almost hit the gas right there but he paused and then slowly drove off just as King was becoming aware of the situation and before he could protest.

Just as the car turned the corner, police surrounded the hospital. Devon reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth and tossed the rest of the pack away. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

By this time officers charged him and shouted, "Get on the ground!" they saw his gun in his open hand. Devon took one more long drag then tossed the cigarette. He then spun around and raised his pistol.

But before he could get a shot off, a bang rang through the night air and Devon was hit. He dropped the pistol and sunk to the ground.

Behind him, Dale quickly ran out, gun drawn from in response to the gunshot already shot. Before another shot was taken he shouted,

"Stop, hold your fire! Hold your fire!" he ordered. Devon King slumped to the ground wincing in pain but he was trying to fight in his own way.

Dale slowly approached Devon, his gun still raised; he reached the struggling gangbanger and kicked his pistol away.

"Where did you send King?" Dale asked still cautious.

"Go fuck yourself." Devon said. Dale knew he was gonna be fine but he knew that Devon was gonna have a lot of pain in the next few days.

Lorrie stepped forward on the lines and went straight to the officer in charge.

"Where is Chief Monroe?" she asked flashing her badge but not giving an introduction.

"The chief was here but he had to leave to personally overlook the interrogation of a suspect."

"What is the situation?" Lorrie asked. The officer looked at her annoyed, he clearly wanted her to leave and deal with the situation but it was Lorrie's job to figure out what was going on.

"Victor Rodriguez is held up in the mansion with a gas propelled with Hector Lopez, there were some Colombian drug enforcers in the building too but they were either taken down by Rodriguez or our initial team."

"And where is the initial team?" Lorrie asked. The officer looked frustrated and said,

"Those who survived are pinned down in a bathroom on the second floor. They managed to barricade themselves with a vantage point that allows them a clear shot on Rodriguez if he advanced, but at the same time if they move from the bathroom they wouldn't have enough time to move before being shot down by Lopez."

Lorrie analyzed the information she was hearing.

"Anything else?" This question annoyed the officer even more. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We know where they're being held up but we can't find a clear shot on the room. Also we found the body of Angelo Lopez down the driveway, his car was hit by an RPG. He didn't survive the blast but his girlfriend did. She was rushed to the hospital a few minutes ago but I'm guessing that that won't be grounds for negotiation seeing as she was Angelo's girlfriend not Hectors."

"You're gonna try and negotiate?" Lorrie said a little confused.

"Yes, we wanna avoid any more police casualties. Listen agent Nelson, my men are in there and if I have to go in there myself I will but I can't do that if you're looking over my shoulder the entire way." It was obvious that the officer was trying to get Lorrie to leave.

But Lorrie didn't leave, she observed the scene.

The mansion was surrounded by spotlights and bodies rippled with bullets. There was no way to see Victor or Hector but every few seconds you could hear the rev of a gas propelled mini gun from inside the mansion. Victor was revving the engine so he could be ready to fire at any time.

Suddenly the officer Lorrie was talking to before had a megaphone and started to call out of Hector and Victor.

"Mr. Lopez! My name is Officer Dave Truman. How is everything going in there with your friend?" to nobodies surprise there was no answer. Truman half expected. "Mr. Lopez, I'm going to call the phone so we can talk." Lorrie became a little worried so she started to creep towards the officer. "Please go to the phone and we can talk."

In the next few seconds, Truman had a phone to his ear and Lorrie was within earshot of this conversation.

"Mr. Lopez?"

"This was between my family and the Colombians, there was no need for police involvement." Hector quickly said. By the sound in his voice he still felt like he was in control but there was a strain that Lorrie could tell that he was worried.

"Well Mr. Lopez unfortunately it's our job to get involved." Truman said. Lorrie looked at him as though he was an idiot.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Truman ignored her and continued his conversation.

"Listen Mr. Lopez. As you may know, I have some officers in there with you. I need you to let them go, they haven't done anything wrong and they just want to get out of there, not harm you. Let them go and then we can talk about how we're gonna get you out of there without a body bag."

There was a silence. Lorrie was surprised things were going this well. Lorrie went through a class to learn the basics about hostage negotiations while in the FBI academy and Truman was not following the way she was taught.

"Alright Truman, this is how it's going to go down." Hector said after a moment. Lorrie knew these were the demands, and with the mind of Hector Lopez moving, she knew it wasn't going to be anything the Stillwater police could maneuver around. "I want an emergency helicopter brought behind the mansion. Victor and myself will take that helicopter with the wounded we have lying all around here to Wardilli Airport then we will hand them over to actual experts once we are aboard a private jet that I will be in control of. These are my terms and they are not negotiable."

The control of power had just shifted.


	21. Dominos

**21**

**Dominos**

The crash happened so quickly. One minute, Troy was on the phone with Mitch and the next minute he was struck by a blue blur on the right side of his car. The impact tipped the car and sent it crashing over a median and onto a parked car in the parking lot next to the road.

Dazed, Troy tried to gain hold of his senses. He tried to analyze where he was in relativity to the car and the pavement. He looked around and saw that the car was pinned between the median and the parked car and there was very little room for him to maneuver out. He unbuckled himself and grabbed his pistol from his shoulder holster. But that was the extent of how much he could move. He looked over to the window and saw blue cars filing into the parking lot. Not only were there Rollerz cars, but the limo that Troy had been following also pulled in. He only saw a little bit out of the car but he recognized the formation of a perimeter around the car created by Rollerz cars. They were surrounding him.

"Detective Bradshaw!" a voice called out. Troy sighed and said to himself,

"Well fuck."

The voice was that of William Sharp.

"My lawyer is very good. He had a very nice conversation with a friend of yours who happened to mention that you were on the payroll of the Stillwater PD. Our original plan when we figured this out, oh about an hour ago was to call up our mutual friend Mr. Little and give him this information in exchange for something from the Saints."

Questions started to fill Troy's head. First, who would tell Coffman that? Why Coffman and not Julius? Secondly, mutual friend?

"But my lawyer is also very good in spotting people who follow us. Especially if they follow us in a manner that the Stillwater PD would. It didn't take long to realize that you had been following us ever since we left the courthouse. I hope you understand we can't have people following us." Sharp finished and then there was a silence.

Troy again could not see anything but he knew something was going to happen. Suddenly he heard something bounce on the side of the car and before he knew, a grenade bounced into the car.

"Oh fuck!" Troy cursed. He reached down and grabbed the grenade and tossed it back out the window. The grenade lobbed up over the car and exploded. Troy felt the car rock. He grabbed his knife out of his pocket and cut the seat belt. He wriggled out of his seat and climbed to the window above him.

He peaked out of the window and saw that Rollerz surrounded the car. Coffman was behind them all watching. The limousine Troy was following before was parked behind the line of Rollerz. Troy noticed that the Rollerz were loading ammunition into their weapons. Troy thought they must have been thinking that the grenade would have been all they needed to do. Troy pointed his pistol at Coffman. "I'd consider this excessive force." He pulled the trigger.

The shot was good and unexpected. Coffman was hit. He clenched his side and took a knee. Before Troy took cover back into the car he noticed some of the Rollerz moving to their Capo, while the others started to open fire.

Troy heard the clinks of bullets on the car he was taking cover in and the car it was pinned against. He had no idea where his cell phone was. He had dropped it in the crash. Troy perched himself on the side of the passenger seat and took a moment. The bullets were distracting him from thinking straight. He just sat there cursing for what seemed to be a very long time.

He was brought back to reality when he looked over his shoulder and saw a Roller trying to sneak up behind him. Troy pushed himself forward taking cover behind the front and driver seat and then turned and fired two rounds at the Roller, dropping him to the ground quickly.

Troy peeked over the seat again and saw the Roller bleeding out on the pavement. Next to him was a MAC-11 submachine gun just in the line sight of the Rollerz firing at the car. Troy crawled through the car and through the broken windshield.

The Roller wasn't quite dead but he wasn't going to be moving. He was also behind the car enough that bullets from his gang would not hit Troy. Troy searched the dying man's body but didn't find anything that would be very useful. He had been hoping for a grenade. "I guess they only had one. Dumbasses." Troy cursed to himself. He pushed the body over and turned his focus to the submachine gun.

Troy knelt by the overturned hood, his bad pressed against the cold steel. The MAC-11 was just out of reach.

Troy knew there was a good chance they didn't know where he was located and if he opened fire from that position he would take them by surprise enough that he could lay down cover and grab the submachine gun.

He took a few deep breaths and checked his ammo. Of the ten rounds he had in his clip, three of them had been spent. He took a few more deep breaths then pivoted around the hood.

The moment seemed to travel in slow motion and as if Troy was in a video game. He saw his pistol rise to the first Roller he saw. He pulled the trigger and in seconds he saw the first Roller drop. He shifted over and unleashed two more rounds into the next two Rollers in the firing squad. He then reached down and grabbed the MAC-11. He targeted three more Rollerz and each received a speeding bullet either in the head or into the chest.

Troy curled back behind his cover of the car as bullets hit his previous position. He jumped back into the car and maneuvered himself in the back seat.

The moment before had been intense but he managed to count how many Rollerz there were and how many he had hit. Not including Coffman, there were ten of them from the start. There was the Roller that Troy dispatched from the beginning and the five that he hit at least. There was also the matter of where Sharp was. Troy presumed that he was back in his limo and there was a chance that there were Rollerz protecting Sharp in the limo.

Troy pulled the strap over his head and holstered his pistol in the shoulder holster. He checked the ammo on the MAC-11. There was a 30 round clip in the weapon.

Suddenly as he saw the rounds he noticed an injured Roller coming around the car firing as he came. Troy didn't have time to fire so he took cover and watched the front seat be riddle with bullets. He crawled to the corner of the back seat behind the hood of the car as the bullets went down riddling the passenger seat.

There was a pause and Troy took the opportunity. He sprung up and fired. The Roller was hit with five rounds. He collapsed to the ground but was quickly replaced by another Roller. Troy fired again and the Roller dropped on top of his partner, his head drooped over the opening of the windshield.

It was almost a fluid movement, Troy sprung up and brought the MAC-11 over the side of the car and killed a Roller trying to overtake the care from the top. The Roller fell and toppled over the car. He got a quick glance and noticed there were still four left standing and two that had been killed by the attack Troy had swung by the edge of the car.

He dropped again and dove to the corpses of the fallen Rollerz next to the hood. He quickly checked their bodies and found another clip of rounds and two grenades.

"Here we go." Troy said. He knelt down and ejected his clip. He inserted another and picked up another MAC-11. He wrapped the strap around his head again and prepped his grenade.

The next move was more of an impromptu move but Troy was so jacked with adrenaline that he could not think of what he was actually doing.

He pulled the pin and dropped the grenade into the car. He then twisted out from behind the car again. All he saw was blue blurs as he reached for his MAC-11s and fired blindly. He backed himself up to the median he had flipped over and he jumped back as he fired, toppling over the median taking cover. He hit the ground hard on his side.

The grenade went off in the car creating a huge explosion not only in Troy's car but by the car it was pinned against. The explosion was actually bigger than Troy expected. It replaced his hearing with a dead ringing sound. It only took him a moment to get back to his senses, minus his hearing and prep another grenade.

He pulled the pin and tossed it hard towards the blue figures and more importantly close to the limo. Troy dropped again before he saw the explosion.

Once again a loud boom broke past the white ringing but it soon returned. Troy didn't care. He pulled the MAC-11s over his head and popped up and pointed them with a new flexibility towards his enemies.

The majority of them were on the ground dead. And if they were not dead they were howling in pains. Troy thought he even saw a Roller with a blown off leg.

"This'll be fun to explain." Troy said to himself, though he didn't actually hear himself say it.

The grenade had done a number on the Rollerz outside the limo. The limo itself was still in tact but the hood was smoking. Just as Troy suspected, two Rollerz exited the limo. But before they could get one shot off, Troy fired his dual submachine guns and brought them both down. One more Roller popped out and fired a shot.

The bullet pierced Troy in the left shoulder making him drop one of the MAC-11s. He cried out in pain but managed to pop off the remaining rounds in the cartridge into the head of the Roller. He slumped to the ground against the limo. The door to the limo was wide open and Troy could see Coffman spitting blood on the leather seats, but still no sign of Sharp.

Troy dropped the empty MAC-11 and pulled out his pistol. He didn't quite remember if he had any more ammunition in it but he prayed it wouldn't make a difference. He stumbled to the limo and slammed against it, leaning on it for support while pointing his pistol with his good hand straight at Coffman.

"Coffman." Troy coughed out. "Is Sharp in there with you?"

Coffman looked at Troy but couldn't respond. Troy noticed the blood stains on his suit. He must have shot straight through his lungs causing them to collapse.

"Sharp, if you're in there, I want you to know your lawyer is dying. I can help him but you need to come out, drop and weapons you have and turn yourself in!"

There was a silence. The bulletproof windows were so tinted that Troy couldn't see what was on the other side of them. But he looked straight into them as though he actually saw Sharp and was challenging him face-to-face.

Suddenly there was a click and Troy recognized it as the door of the limo opening on the other side. He spun his pistol around and pointed it straight at Sharp.

Sharp just looked at Troy. His hands were concealed behind the limo and that's what worried Troy.

"Let me see your hands!" Troy shouted. "Let me see them now!" He pulled back the hammer as a way to intimidate Sharp. Troy really hoped there was a round in the chamber.

Sharp raised both hands. One with a pistol he quickly unloaded and placed with the clip on the roof of the limo. Troy quickly raced around the limo and shouted, "Get on the ground! Your hands behind your head!"

Sharp complied and Troy rushed over to him and handcuffed him. They were handcuffs he had had in his back pocket since the night he met Jason. He had been ready to use them for a long time now.

When Sharp was pacified Troy took a deep breath and grabbed Sharp's cell phone.

"Yes, I need a ambulance at the corner of 5th and Jordan. This is Detective Troy Bradshaw." There was a pause. "I'm not on the record, I've been undercover for quite a while now." Another pause. "I know for a fact I don't have to tell you how long I was undercover. Just get me a medic here, I've got multiple wounded, including a key witness in a case I've got going." Troy said looking straight at Coffman. "I'll also need a squad car." There was no reason to be subtle anymore.

Troy hung the phone up and looked down at Sharp. He had a lot of information that Troy would need.

Before moving on with his business, Troy took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. He looked down at the pistol he held in his hand and pressed the button to eject the clip. He pulled it out and brought it up to his face to observe it.

When he saw it he gave a sigh of relief. He would never tell Sharp but the pistol he had pointed at him before he surrendered had run out of rounds. Troy looked around to make sure nobody else knew this secret, then reached over and inserted the clip Sharp had put on the limo into his Beretta, switched it to safe, and placed the pistol in the back of his pants.

"There is no way they are getting that chopper." Lorrie finally interrupted once Truman was off the phone.

"Nothing is off the table yet." Truman said not even looking at Lorrie. He walked away from the phone and started to walk towards other officers in another area. Lorrie followed him.

"Bullshit! You know that once Victor and Hector are on that helicopter they are gone. They will not be found again until they're gunned down by Colombian drug dealers in Mexico."

"That scenario doesn't sound that bad." Truman said. He walked up to another officer. "I want you to figure out which news station owns that helicopter." He pointed at a helicopter in the backyard of a mansion down the street from the Lopez mansion. "Let the owner know that they will be compensated if they help out with the situation."

"Are you high?" You're just finding the first helicopter you find? No way to track them?"

"Agent Nelson!" Officer Truman suddenly snapped. "This is hostage situation is not under FBI jurisdiction. The only reason you're being allowed here is that Agent Wellston has been working with the Stillwater PD." Lorrie stopped.

"You know where Agent Wellston is?"

"Yes." He says that you and your people are allowed to assist in our operations but unless it is concerning your mole or any of your FBI assets, you have no jurisdiction. Let us handle Stillwater."

Truman walked away and Lorrie let him. "The hell?" She said to herself. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dale's number.

"Agent Dale."

"Dale, its Lorrie. I'm at the Lopez mansion. Things have gone to hell here. And now Stillwater PD is negotiating their escape in exchange for some of their officers stuck in the house."

"Damn."

"Not only that, they're going about it in the wrong way." Lorrie said looking straight at Truman who had found the pilot of the news helicopter.

"Well take control of the situation. Talk Lopez out of some hostages. We were taught this Lorrie." Dale said on the other end.

"I would but I can't. They're saying the situation isn't under FBI jurisdiction."

"You can make it under FBI jurisdiction you know that right?"

"Not if a commanding agent says nothing is within our jurisdiction unless it directly concerns our assets." She then caught one more thing. "Or our mole. Somehow the Stillwater Police know about Jason."

There was a silence on the other line.

"Its peculiar enough that Wellston is benching us but its another thing that Stillwater PD knows about our inside men. Something isn't right here Dale." Lorrie explained.

"Call Foreman. See if Wellston has given him any reports on what he's doing going dark. If he hasn't reported in we may have to assume that Ron is compromised. If that's the case then Jason may be in trouble."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I gotta bring Devon king in. He has a lot of information that we may be able to use against the Vice Kings. You need to handle this. I'll do what I can but this might be your arena."

Lorrie sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll call you later."

Mitch pulled his car up to the street two blocks away from the Price Mansion. The suburb area had turned into a heavy traffic area, especially for the time of night. Rollerz cars were racing up and down the street next to the mansion. Rollerz were bustling in and out of the mansion and there was screaming coming from inside the mansion that Mitch could hear from a block away.

The screaming was that of Joseph Price. He was shouting orders to his men and Mitchell could also hear furniture crashing to the floor.

He made his way across backyard of suburban houses till he reached the grounds of the mansion. Apart from the Rollerz going in and out of the mansion there was a patrolling guard.

Mitchell had seen these patrols before. They were actually really dumb and could be easily passed. Mitchell was surprised the Saints hadn't just snuck into the mansion a long time ago and just killed Price a long time ago.

He made his way up the lawn and to the window he had come to multiple times when he was making sure Lin was okay.

"I wanna know where the fuck my Uncle is!" Price was yelling. There was nobody really in particular he was yelling at. He was just shouting in the middle of the room. "I also wanna know where that motherfucker Troy Bradshaw is. That dirty motherfucker of a cop better not show his face around him. I will fuck him up. I don't care who sees. Dumbass Saints, having a cop as a lieutenant. That's why we're the best gang in Stillwater. Am I right?"

Nobody answered. They were too busy bustling around the room doing things to make themselves seem busy.

"Am I right?" Price shouted again. Again there was no answer. One Roller looked at him with a scared look and meekly said.

"Yes Mr. Pri…" He didn't get to finish the sentence. Price pulled out his pistol and fired a bullet straight through his head. The Roller slumped to the ground.

"Fuck yeah I'm right!" Price said waving the pistol around the room.

Nobody really paid attention to the body in the middle of the living room. Blood spurting out of the exit wound, getting all over the white carpet.

Mitchell backed up from the window.

"Troy? A cop?" he said to himself. "I gotta find Lin." He turned back and approached the window again.

All he saw was a blue tank top and a large fist reaching out.

The window shattered and Mitchell felt a strong fist clench his throat hard. He was pulled into the mansion and tossed onto the blood soaked carpet next to the dead Roller.

Before he could react he got a stiff kick straight in the face and his own blood spurted onto the white carpet. Mitchell was left face up on the carpet, having difficulty breathing. His nose was broke. He looked up and saw the large form of Joseph Price standing above him.

"Well looky what we have here." Price said. He pointed his pistol and fired. A bullet soared down and through Mitchell's kneecaps. He screamed in pain. "We got ourselves a Saint on Roller territory. Who the fuck do we have on security!" Price shouted. Again nobody answered. Price fired again, the bullet searing into the opposite kneecap. Mitchell screamed again. "Who the fuck is patrolling the grounds?" Price said immediately after the shot.

Two Rollerz rushed into the room. Before they could say anything Price fired a shot into each of their heads. They slumped to the ground next to the first Roller casualty. The white carpet was soon taking on a crimson tint.

Price looked back down at Mitchell. "Now… back to you."

Mitchell could feel his pistol in the back of his jeans. But his hands were outstretched on the carpet and he was unable to maneuver down to grab it.

"Who the fuck are you? One of Little's little bitches?" Price raised his leg and stomped down on the bloody kneecap. Mitchell heard a cracking sound and sharp pain jolted up his leg.

"Joseph!" a voice called out. Price held himself back for a moment to look up. Mitchell was too shocked at the pain to acknowledge someone had come to his rescue.

"Back away from him." Lin said. She was dressed in a black tank top and purple windpants. In her hands she had a rocket launcher pointed straight at Price.

"Lin? Baby? What the fuck are you doing?" Price said. He was still jacked up on the fit he had been having before but the look of a rocket launcher pointed at his face was at least a little sobering. He then noticed the purple pants. "Wait a second." He then looked down at Mitchell who was barely conscious. "You're one of these scums?"

"Back away from him Joseph!" She shouted. Her grip on the rocket launcher and trigger was not hesitant. There was no question that she would use it. Price knew this. He lifted the hand that didn't have the pistol and he slowly started to back away from Mitchell.

"What's your plan Lin? Shoot your way out of here with a rocket launcher. You see that in video games, not here. Let's be honest. You have no exit strategy do you."

"If by exit strategy you mean walking out of here while your corpse burns behind me. That sounds like a good exit strategy." Lin said scoping in on Price.

Price continued to shuffle away from Mitchell and towards the door. A number of Rollerz had entered the room and were pointing their pistols at the crazed Asian with the rocket launcher. Lin saw this.

"I suggest you put those down if you don't want to see what this'll do to your boss." The Rollerz looked at Price for some kind of direction. He nodded and they lowered their pistols.

"What do you want Lin?" Price said. He had finally shuffled close enough to his Rollerz and more importantly to the door.

Lin didn't say anything. She just pulled the trigger.

A rocket screamed out of the launcher and jet lined straight into Price. It was going at such a high velocity that it ripped right through him and kept going behind him into the wall of the mansion where it exploded with a large blast. It launched Rollerz across the room and out windows, as well as set the impaled Price on fire. But the most critical, it blasted a hole into the mansion wall and sent the roof above the blast crashing down. All that was left was flames as carpet and furniture started on fire.

The blaze spread quickly and started to engulf the entire room.

Lin dropped the rocket launcher, pulled out a Beretta then rushed to the side of Mitchell who was still dazed from the amount of pain he had experienced before the commotion had started.

"Mitch. Mitch! We gotta go!"

Mitchell started to regain a focus on the situation and he saw Lin above him. When he saw that, despite seeing flames surrounding them, he smiled.

"Hey Lin." He said in a very calm voice.

"Hey dumbass." Lin responded. She then quickly pulled Mitchell up and put his arms over her head and started to lead him through the flames. He couldn't do much but drag there which was very cumbersome to Lin.

She however managed to pull him over to the window that had been his entrance. She pushed him out of the window.

Mitchell landed on his mangled leg and cried out in pain. His legs buckled and he stumbled down the hill of the mansion.

Right after Lin pushed Mitchell out of the mansion, the structure of the mansion busted and a part of the roof collapsed on the window. Lin jumped out of the way and managed to dodge the rubble. However her exit was closed. She looked around for another exit.

The entire room was engulfed in flames now.

"Hell if I had known that thing would've had this big of an effect I would have just used an AK." Lin joked to herself.

Outside the mansion Mitchell was laid out on the grass, crippled. He had no way of moving. He could only see Rollerz gathering around the Mansion. They couldn't see him but he could hear what they were saying.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is the Mansion on fire?"

"You didn't see it?"

"Lin blasted Price to pieces."

"That bitch."

"Is she still in there?"

"Yes she is. I say we finish her job."

The dialogue shook Mitchell. He was still a little paralyzed from the fall and the pain he was experiencing.

He saw the Rollerz moving to vehicles and pulling out molotovs cocktails. Within seconds they were lighting them and tossing them at the mansion. Most just hit the brick and spread onto the patio outside the mansion. But some made it through the cracks and into the Mansion.

The Rollerz were destroying their headquarters for the mission of killing one Saint.

Mitchell started to find ways in which he could help Lin. He didn't see her anywhere so he assumed she was still in the Mansion. He knew he couldn't move but he suddenly realized there was a pistol in the back of his jeans.

He painfully leaned over and pulled it from his pants. He then rolled over on his stomach and pointed the pistol at the Rollerz attempting to burn down the mansion. He pulled the trigger and seconds after the shot one of the Rollerz dropped. He continued to pull the trigger and the Rollerz continued to drop until they were all on the ground.

Once the clip was empty, there was nothing else Mitchell could do. All he could do was watch sit up and watch the Mansion's supports break and collapse on the woman he loved.


End file.
